


I'll Always Be Waiting

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eld, Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Mike, Alpha!Oluo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Background Relationships, Beta!Furlan, Beta!Gunther, Beta!Hange, Beta!Nanaba, Dysfunctional Family, Erwin's Family, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heats, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Isabel, Omega!Levi, Omega!Moblit, Omega!Petra - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Plans, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Slow Romance, Understanding, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 61,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: A title is still in the works but here is an introduction with a little first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1: June 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A title is still in the works but here is an introduction with a little first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principal: Erwin Smith
> 
> Vice Principal/Dean of Students: Mike Zacharias
> 
> Secretary: Nanaba
> 
> English: Levi Ackerman
> 
> History: Moblit Berner
> 
> Science: Hange Zoe
> 
> P.E.: Petra Ral & Oluo Bozado
> 
> Art: Eld Jinn
> 
> Music: Gunther Schultz
> 
> French: Furlan Church
> 
> Horticulture: Isabel Magnolia

Erwin sighed for the 5th time that morning. He sighed when he got up, his clothes needed to be washed, car needed gas, coffee was cold and needed to wait 10 minutes for a fresh pot, then lastly, missing out on his parking spot for work. A substitute mistakenly took over the last staff spot so he had to park where the students park. 

He got out of his car and used his car mirror to look presentable. His slicked back blonde hair matched his bright baby blue eyes and his muscular stature. His energy, scent, and style screamed his dynamic: Alpha. But he was a gentle one, respected and respectable, and cares for each of his students’ well being. Though sometimes it was hard with him being the principal at the best High School in Rose County. His school was Survey Corps Private High of Trost. It was hard to maintain such a high status while he competed with the two other principals: Dot Pixis of Garrison Wall High and Nile Dok of Military Pride High.

He shook his head to clear his rivals from his mind. Today he had to focus. A new replacement was hiring today and he needed to be clean for the tour and any first impressions. Luckily the school didn’t start for another 45 minutes so time was important to save. He left his car and strode to the stone building. Because he was really the only private school in Trost, his school picked top students from the county to join their school. His school looked like a castle on the outside but inside filled with sight and inspiration. Their school banner, that consisting of a green flag with crossed wings, hung by the stairwells and showed pride within the gym. Wings of Liberty, or Freedom as some call it, are placed evenly as the crest upon the students’ chests to go with their dark green uniforms. 

He got lost in thought again and was able to snap out of it when his good staff member and trusted friend, Ms. Hange Zoe, lept at him the moment he walked into the main office. Her enthusiasm is one he admired and proved a great pick me up during her hard chemistry lessons. The wild Beta wrapped her arms around him in a hug and kissed his cheek. He kindly peeled her off of him and she apologized.

“Today’s the day big guy! We finally get to meet the newbie!” She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face.

Erwin hated to admit it but he was excited as well to meet the new staff member. The previous English teacher who used to work got into a car accident leaving them paralyzed so they took it as a chance to live life to the fullest. Since the departure, they had been in and out of Substitute teachers, most of them running from the rowdy students. Erwin didn’t know who the teacher was, only that they were a graduate from Rose University, the Underground branch, and that they were an Omega. Mike had interviewed the candidate and found him a perfect match. Erwin trusted the man’s judgement and couldn’t wait for the man to join the team.

Slowly the rest of the staff walked in and gathered in the lounge. Erwin relaxed in one of the chairs and sipped a cup of coffee. His co-workers, Moblit, Furlan, Isabelle, Petra Oluo, Gunther, Eld, along with Mike and his assistant Nanaba, relaxed too as they waited for the new employee. When they heard the door open, they all seemed to sit on edge. The office door opened to reveal a shorter man. His grey eyes were in a slight slant as his soft round face showed a scowl. The raven hair was cut in an undercut with a few pieces fallen into his face. The slim, semi muscular body was shown under the fitted dress pants, dress shirt and tie. His scent was blocked from the required suppressants so Erwin couldn’t catch it. Overall he was perfection.

Hange was the first to get up as she almost threw herself at him. Moblit had to partially restrain her and apologize for her behavior. In the end she managed to catch his hand in a firm shake before he moved onto the next greet. Erwin was last of course. He greeted the man with a smile and held out a hand.

“Erwin Smith. Principal here at Survey Corps Private High.”

The new teacher took his hand and it felt soft and slender in his grasp. “Levi Ackerman. English.”

“If you could follow me, I’d like to give you a quick tour of the school.”

The tour went well and Levi fit right in. The students were put in their place. The staff warmed up to him and he was praised throughout the district. The other schools were jealous of the amazing test scores in the English department that Levi achieved. Erwin was earned praise as well for hiring such an intelligent teacher. For the next 4 years, Levi settled in and Erwin was happy to have him back every year. 

**  
“Come on. You know you want to get a piece of him.” Hange brought up after an end of the year party for their previous successful 4th year with the newest member. 

“Hange, please. I am more reserved than that. Although I do not deny that he is attractive. I simply am controlled and in a rightful respectful place with him. I cannot destroy the relationship we have otherwise we’ll lose another great weapon to this school.” Erwin answered truthfully before taking a sip of his whiskey.

“But imagine it! As an Alpha you must be thrilled! Everyone gets three months off suppressants to relax, have fun, be free-”

“Hold on, since when does our dynamics define who we are? Yes we take medication for the safety and our species still has yet to control it, but it does not define who we are. I am not one to go crazy as I wait for everything to flush out.” Erwin lectured. “I am more of a family man myself. It’s nice to go home and visit my parents and my sister along with her family.”

“But Erwiiiin!” Hange drew out. “Don’t you want a family of your own?”

“I admit that I do, but I am in no rush.”

Hange let out a laugh. “Oh yeah, yes you are big boy. You’re 34, almost 35. Your clock is ticking.”

Their little conversation was interrupted by the subject of the hour. With a bottle in hand, tie a little loose, and cheeks the faintest of red, the Soldier of English, as the school called him behind his back, sat down in the open seat that was at the table. He sat down carefully and glared back at the rest of the district members. 

“Hello little man.” Hange greeted. 

“Levi.” Erwin nodded. 

“Hey. I can’t believe this fall it’s already going to be 5 years since I joined you idiots.”

Erwin couldn’t help but smile. The man sure had a grumpy nature to him, but was really a big softie who cared about his students. Hange loved to pick on him and test his patience. The two had become good friends and were becoming the talk of the school. Rumors even appeared, but were sadly displaced when Moblit announced their engagement upon returning over winter break.

“Oh but you love us. If you didn’t, you’d be looooong gone!” Hange laughed. Erwin was thinking she was having too much to drink. 

“Are you looking forward to the Summer, Levi?” Erwin changed the subject.

“Tsk. No. Not doing anything for three months! Without suppressants too. You better wish me luck, Smith.” Levi glared at him. 

Erwin didn’t know whether to feel threatened or worried about the man. Erwin looked away and took a sip from his drink to break some of the tension.

“Hey, hey, Levi.” Hange started up again.

“Hmm?” Levi looked her way.

“Do you ever think of having a family?” Her eyes were wide, excited to receive the answer.

He looked away, a scowl forming. “Tsk. If this is because I’m a lowlife, then no. I find the brats needy and risk worthy. I’d be out of a job taking care of one and seen differently. Fuck that. Besides I already deal with enough idiocracy with the brats I teach.” He chugged the rest of the bottle then stood up, mumbling something about ‘fucking Betas’ and walked away. 

Erwin glared at Hange. “Will you stop implying things!” He harshly snapped at her in a whisper.

Hange only giggled. “He’s a bit tipsy. Try getting him a cab home.”

Erwin looked where the man went and found him stumbling towards the door. Erwin stood up, placed a $20 on the table and went after him. “You owe me.” He whispered to Hange one last time before going after his teacher. 

Outside the venue the air felt cleaner. There was a light breeze in the coming Summer weather. Erwin felt like he could breathe so much better. Looking around, he found the English teacher resting on the steps a little ways down. Carefully he approached the man, hoping to not scare him. The man must have heard his heavy steps because he stood up and faced the principal, glaring him down. Erwin made note to not approach the man when he was drunk in the future. 

“If Shitty Glasses sent you out here, tell her to fuck off.”

“Woah.” Erwin put up his hands. “I’m just here to get you a cab. No harm in that right?”

“Tsk. Its how shit starts.” Levi snapped. “One person offers a ride or a cab home, they somehow have their sex drives skyrocket and they end up sharing a regrettable night.” Levi turned away. “No thanks!”

“Levi, I could care less about that. I don’t have interest in anyone right now. The school’s reputation is on my hands. It will be called a scandal to be fraternizing with staff members.”

Levi looked at him and stopped. “So you’ve been with no one. The annoyance in there hasn’t pestered you about ‘living up to your dynamic’?” His grey eyes then narrowing. 

“You too? Thank god I’m not the only one.” Erwin sighed in relief. “Every Summer since I hired her, she pesters me. Now that her and Moblit are making it official, she wants everyone to join her.” He shook his head. “But yes. I’ve been with no one and I plan to keep it that way.”

“That’s lame. I’d figure you’d want to show off that dick of yours to anyone to prove your dominance.” Levi smirked. 

“Looks, let’s drop this awkward stuff and get you a cab. You’re wobbling and the staff still has that meeting on Monday to plan for the next year. I won’t follow you and you can enjoy going home alone.” The principal offered. 

“Hmm alright.”

Erwin called up a cab and handed Levi a $20. He wished him a goodnight then walked back to the party. He had to start wrapping it back up and remind everyone of the meeting. Levi was a great teacher in his team and he was glad to feel mutal on Hange’s whole episode of nonsense. But when they talked, Erwin couldn’t help but feel a sense of comfort between them. They had talked minimally outside of work for respect of privacy, and only spoke when it came to lesson plans, but to have a casual conversation (if you call it casual) with the teacher, he was relaxed. 

Maybe Hange was right in settling down. He was going to be 35 in the upcoming October. He didn’t want his partner to be too young but also too old in case there was the chance of kids. He shook his head then headed into the building. He had to find a worthy and decent person who’d want to be with him then he’d worry about the rest. 

‘Thanks Hange.’ He rolled his eyes before projecting the end to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fanfiction! Comments are appriciated :)


	2. July 2017

After the meeting it seemed that the Summer dragged on for a teacher. It was his 4th Summer since his teaching career began at Survey Corps Private High. He hated to admit that he was a little scared every time the summer came around, not just for himself, but for other Omegas as well. For teachers like him, the summer was for their system to flush out any of the suppressants so they won’t get sick in the future. For Omegas like Levi, they were lucky to get 2-3 heats over the summer before school started back up. Luckily only two weeks after the meeting could Levi feel his impending heat. 

Knowing once again that he would have to spend a heat alone, he had to stock up on supplies. He would need bottled water, some snacks since he couldn’t eat large meals, heat packs, and his own things for his nest. Making the list and getting dressed in a hoodie and jeans, Levi made his way to the store. He took his time since the heat was two days away, but he couldn’t help but feel rushed. There was a chance it could some early and he needed to be prepared. 

Browsing the aisles, Levi found what he needed. With the items in his cart, he figured to go shopping in the clothes section for new attire for the summer. He found some shirts and a comfortable pair of shorts. Just as he decided to look for a tie for the next school year (Since he was bored), he spotted from above the racks, a familiar head of blonde hair. A sense of panic washed over him as his now identified boss was coming his way. He flipped up his hoodie and turned his back as the giant walked past him. The smaller man caught a whiff of his scent, paper (like when you go into a bookstore or library), and firewood. Levi covered his nose and silently thanked the man for not looking in his cart at his items or catching a whiff of his own scent of what he thought was petrichor and cedar. After the blondie was out of sight Levi quickly slipped into the checkout line.

His fear returned when the same man came into his shopping lane. Levi didn’t know why he was reacting that way. He shouldn’t even be scared of his boss. Then it hit him. It was embarrassment. He usually had this strong power to him and hard appearance but take the suppressants away and he was a terrible mess. 

He set his items on the conveyer belt and they inched closer to the attendant. Once the person before him left, he took their spot and was greeted. He flashed them a slight smiled but by seeing his items, they smiled knowing what his items were for. As he was handed his bags, he was given a good luck and he walked fast to his car. He knew that he gave his boss a scared impression by him being squirrelly but the Omega was just happy to get out of there. 

The day the heat came, Levi was prepared. He had the pain pills he was prescribed, water, snacks, toys, and his nest. He texted Gunther to keep him company for his first Summer heat and the art teacher agreed. Eld was off on a vacation so he had some free time. Gunther arrived that night and was there to help him take the pain meds and eat foods. Levi took care of himself and only asked that the Beta stay in the living room unless needed. Gunther relaxed with movies and some food Levi had offered. 

Gunther did his best over the next three days. He even checked on Levi after the moans ended to make sure the man was clean and staying hydrated. On the third day, something became unexpected. Gunther was snacking on some chips, waiting for the moans to subside when he got a feeling. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling either. He quickly got up from the couch and dashed to his friend’s room. He knocked for privacy reasons but the moans died right there. He listened for ragged breathing but was welcomed by silence.

Opening the door, Gunther’s feeling was right. Levi was passed out, unconscious on his bed. The music teacher approached his friend and held a hand by his nose and mouth. He felt a faint breath and proceeded to check his pulse. It was low, dangerously low. Gunther ran back to grab his phone and dialed an ambulance. When there was confirmation of one on it’s say, Gunther did his best to wipe down his friend and slip a robe onto him. It was a thing Gunther respected of the man was his privacy. The ambulance arrived and took the knocked out Omega to the special hospital. 

***  
Levi could feel faint beeping when he came to. He let out a groggy groan and placed his right hand on his head to give his head some comfort from the blinding light and splitting headache he was receiving. His left hand felt a tug and he looked down to see an IV and monitor on his finger. He looked at his attire and was wrapped up in his navy blue bathrobe.

“What the fuck?” He then coughed, catching the attention of a passing by nurse. 

The nurse, a Beta in blue scrubs and her blonde hair tied back, rushed in and called for his doctor. The doctor arrived and Levi let out a sigh. The doctor was a well known Omega of the area. His red spiked hair was cut short and his brown eyes looked welcoming and almost motherly. The only thing Levi didn’t remember from the last time seeing him for a prescription for suppressants was the bump he could spot under the jacket. 

“Ah Mr. Ackerman, er, sorry, Levi. I see you are awake.”

“Dr. Nick.” Levi nodded.

“Such a shame you got in here.” Nick looked at his papers and checked over anything before taking a seat on the side of Levi’s bed, his stomach a little more out.

Levi looked away, feeling awkward under his doctor’s presence. 

“Do you remember anything or how you got here?” Nick started.

Levi shook his head. 

“Your body went into some sort of shock. It’s one even I can’t explain but your muscles seized up during one of your heat activities rendering you unconscious. You’re vitals are normal and you seemed to have stopped your heat 2 days early.” Nick explained. “Your friend, Mr. Schultz? He called an ambulance for your safety.”

Levi nodded, understanding. He had an idea of what may have caused his heat to end.

“Levi, I know we barely discussed this since you being assigned to me, but was there any sort of trauma during a heat or really anything in your past that could cause your body to seize up like this?” Nick wondered.

The english teacher looked to his lap and explained what happened to him as a kid and as a teen. It wasn’t too extreme, only that he lost his mother in the process and was taken in by his uncle. But with his heats being the worst he thought anyone like him known, he would relive what had happened when the pain got so bad and would pass out. That’s why he had at least someone Omega or Beta in the house with him when he did. He hadn’t passed out since 2 years before he started the teaching job and he wondered why it would resurface. 

“At the moment I can only think of two reasons why this may have happened.” Nick started up again, placing a comforting hand on Levi’s knee. “One, The suppressants that your boss has you on are not working and because your body isn’t used to such a strong product, so it’s trying to make up for having that block the heat. Or two, your body is trying to tell you to settle down. It’s natural for your body to reject itself. Dynamics are a pain, I agree, but it’s also there to help us guide ourselves through life.” 

Levi’s eyes quickly looked at the doctor who's other hand was rubbing his swollen belly. He looked away again and the doctor got off the bed. 

“Levi, you are 32. It’s a fit age to settle down.” Nick sighed. “This is the 7th time your body had rejected a heat since being administered to doctors. I’m afraid to say this was your last naturally scheduled monthly heat. The next one will be unpredictable. It could be months before your next heat. I recommend by then to find a mate so this doesn’t happen again.”

The teacher gritted his teeth and remained unresponsive.

“I’ll go get your discharge papers and your friend.”

**  
Gunther made sure Levi was all set in his house before going home himself. Levi offered to get him a coffee sometime as a thank you for helping him and keeping this whole thing a secret. The Beta waved it off and said a goodbye. Levi turned to his room and cleaned up his room. He washed his bedding and ate a large meal. Afterwards he sat on his bed and looked at the pamphlets he grabbed from the hospital on his way out. They were pamphlets on birth control, advantages of having a mate and the dangers of Omega heats. After reading through them he tossed them aside and curled up with a pillow. 

“I don’t want to submit to my fucking dynamic. It’s a fucking excuse of a human trait.” He said aloud to nobody. He bit his pillow, screaming a profanity into it, then tried to get some sleep. This summer was going to be a bitch.


	3. September 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!

The summer went smoothly for Erwin. He was glad to visit his family and see be there for the birth of his new nephew. After that the months rolled into each other and soon it was September. The 104th class of the private school was also chosen over the summer and they were able to make a few exceptions for some of the new students. The classes started off with a bang and he had a gut feeling about this year being special. He didn’t know why, just felt like intuition. 

During the second week of the new school year, he was eating his light lunch when there came a knock. He allowed the visitor to enter and was surprised to see Levi. His face was as emotionless as usual but his body language spoke something else. Erwin tried not to stare at the attractive man so he kept to looking at his equally attractive face. 

Levi walked over to an empty chair and took a seat crossing his legs. He pulled out a slip from his pocket and handed it over to the giant blonde. Erwin took it and looked over. He let out a small gasp and looked back at the english teacher. 

“I’m not sure if I can fulfill this request.” Erwin set the note down on his desk. 

“Apparently doctor’s orders. And I doubt he’d want to argue. He’s having his kid next week and I’d rather not stress him out.” Levi informed.

“We need to have suppressants for the safety. Students are of course put on lighter doses, but we need to keep in check. Some of the Alpha students could hurt you, or worse, one of the staff members.” Erwin wanted to say that he was a chance but he kept that part to himself. 

“I know it’s dangerous, but I also know how to fight. But until my body can figure out what the hell it wants, I need to have my body flushed of it completely.”

Erwin sighed. “When do you want to get off of it?”

“End of this month. I have a feeling my next heat will be then. I can usually feel it two days before it happens. I’ll give you notice when it happens. You’ll have to find a sub for that week.” Levi stood up. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Erwin didn’t want him to leave but instead he let the man go. He sighed as he looked at the signed doctor’s note. He’d have to bring this up to the board on finding a new brand of suppressants. As much as he hated to put everyone through this he didn’t think too much of the long term consequences. He leaned back in his chair and almost fell out of it when the door to his office swung open, announcing the arrival of Hange. 

“Erwiiiiiiin!” She drew out.

“Yes Hange?” Erwin sighed again. 

“Oh. Is something wrong? My hello can wait.”

“It’s nothing concerning you. Just a matter I have to bring up to the board. What can I help you with?” Erwin returned, emphasizing the ‘you’.

“I was just curious. I heard from Snifferson Mike that you may have smelled a mate over the summer?”

Erwin let out another groan. His day was going absolutely swell. “I don’t know. I may or may not have. But the smell was sharper than others and you know my sense of smell during the summer, dull as a used pencil.”

Hange took a seat in one of the chairs. “Oh please tell, where was it?”

“It was at the store a couple of weeks after the last meeting. I was in the clothes looking for a new shirt when I smelled it. I even saw them too but I moved on. They wore a dark hoodie so I couldn’t get their face but they were on the short side.”

“Adorable! What was their scent?”

“Hmm. Smelled like fresh rain after a long day and that type of wood you smell at hardware stores.”

Hange’s eyes lit up. “Petricore and cedar?”

“Yes! That’s it! It was sharper than normal scents.”

“OOOOOH big bad boss boy has found himself a mate! Have you tried to contact them yet?” Hange bugged.

“No. I’ve even tried to visit the store but I’ve come up empty handed. It’s not that I want them as a mate, I want to get the chance to know them and know me. I’ll have them make the final decision if they want to be with me.” Erwin let know.

“I’m so proud of you!” Hange beamed. “Moblit and I are excited for our wedding but to see my friends also make life their own is special in itself.”

The giant blonde shrugged. “I just took some of your words into consideration. I turn 35 next month and in 5 short year I’ll be 40. Before I know it, I’ll be a foot in the grave.” He joked. 

“Either way, I’m glad you are finding happiness.” The bell rang to give students 5 minutes to class. Hange left Erwin in a good mood after the sad news from earlier. 

Erwin was patient to wait for the one he smelled at the store. Even if he never got to see them ever again or never smelled them again, he was fine with waiting, even if that time never came. He was a big believer in the afterlife and if his mate wasn’t on Earth, they were surely waiting for him. 

As Erwin worked for the rest of the day, he renoticed the note that Levi had handed to him earlier. It brought his mood down a little but he just let out a sigh. He sent an email to the board regarding the teacher’s doctor’s note. Maybe Levi himself was thinking on settling down himself. He shook the thought from his head. Levi? A family? That guy is grumpy six ways from Sunday. He can barely keep his students in check.

The way the suppressants work is that it diminishes the scent of each individual. You can still tell if they are a dynamic but their scent that defines who they are, is almost non existent. Those off the suppressant can smell those who are on it the drug but very lightly. Those on the drug can’t smell one who’s off it. The suppressant was created to ensure the safety of everyone in a school setting. It was also difficult for those off it to be around those who are on it. The non users could smell each scent and could end up distracting, and potentially dangerous.

The email returned within half an hour considering Levi’s case. They said that they cannot do much unless a meeting was held. They scheduled one for Thursday at 4pm and asked that principal and teacher attend. Erwin replied with a confirmation that he would be there with the teacher and forwarded the email to Levi. 

At the end of the day, the principal turned off his computer and grabbed his bag. He could do some work at home before relaxing for the night. The students were gone from the school and back to their dorms and only a few teachers stayed to prepare material for the next day. He said a good night if he passed them but mainly kept to himself. He yawned as he got to his car and got in. He was tired after getting back into the school schedule. 

Home was the thing he needed after the day he had. He slipped into the shower and rinsed off whatever thoughts were on his mind then made a quick pasta dish for dinner. As he ate he thought about Hange’s advice or more so her demand on him settling down. He didn’t give it much thought when she begged him at the beginning of Summer but then after he spent some time with his family, they too asked if he was ever going to settle. When his younger sister had her son, Erwin could feel his instincts kicking in and had to push them down since the child really wasn’t his. Then at the store when he smelled them, he got excited. Being off the suppressants were relieving and new every time. He could smell the start of their heat but he moved on. He was respectful in that area. Talking it over with Hange brought a freshness with it and he just hoped he would meet them again. 

Cleaning up his dinner and settling with some TV, Erwin’s eyes dropped, letting him slip into a nice sleep to dream of his future mate and a lifetime of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of it so far? Anything you like or that I maybe need to fix?


	4. October 2017~Levi

“Fuck.” 

Levi groaned as he got up for the day. Thursday and he could feel the start of his heat. In two days it was going to arrive. Only two weeks off the suppressants and it arrived. The next 6 days were going to be hell. He had to prepare for his heat and find a Beta he trusted to help him out. Grabbing his phone he searched through his contacts until he found one he was looking for. Thankfully it was early enough for him to call. 

“Nanaba speaking.” The phone answered.

“Nanaba, it’s Levi.”

“Levi! What are you calling so early for. School doesn’t start for another hour.” Her voice sounded concerned. 

“I wanted to call because I need you to find a sub to take over my shift from tomorrow to Wednesday. I’ll be back on Thursday next week.” Levi asked. 

“What’s the reason?”

“My heat unfortunately surprised me and I need to prepare for it.”

“Oh my. Well I can certainly try to find a sub for the week. Is there anything else I need to relay or put in?”

“Yes, don’t tell Erwin about this. I promised him I wouldn’t trouble him with this, and I want you or another Beta I know to check up on me after school to make sure I’m alright. Sometimes My heat can be a bit too much for me to handle.”

“Of course! I will inform of Mike and the other staff members though. I hope you are well. When does your heat officially start?”

“Saturday.”

Nanaba said that she would do her job and find him a sub for the week. He thanked her then threw on some seats and his hoodie before leaving to go shopping for his supplies. He kept his hood up and drove to the store. Inside he grabbed a cart and began his shopping. He found his water, snacks, some reading material and some ‘other things’ to help him with his heat. This trip was perfect since it was still early morning and he didn’t have to see his boss. After paying for the items, Levi felt a little hungry to he drove to a cafe he visited every once in awhile and walked inside. 

The environment was welcoming and calm for all dynamics. There was so many cafe’s that were segregated, this was one not many people entered because of fears but not Levi. He wasn’t going to let dynamics ruin him. He walked inside and stood in line to order a coffee. He was surprised to find it so busy with all kinds, then again it was early morning. Wanting to look at the menu, Levi cursed his short height and giant that stood in front of him. The man obviously was using a suppressant but there was a faint scent that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. When the line moved up for the giant to take his order, Levi froze. He recognized the voice. It was his boss, Erwin. 

After the order was taken, he kept his head low so the man couldn’t see him. He ordered his tea and went to stand where the orders were set. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be on it. Erwin’s name was called and the man got his coffee. Levi’s was right after his. He could see his boss pause after he was beginning to leave. Levi grabbed his tea and tried to leave as quick as he could, leaving before his boss could himself. 

Outside, Levi let out a breath. He really promised not to bother Erwin with this and he was going to make it so. He couldn’t just tell an Alpha he was going into heat. The only thing he couldn’t understand about himself as to why he was so insistent of avoiding the giant blonde. Was it because every time he saw him was because it made his heart beat faster, or the thoughts he had of him when he didn’t see him or was it because he found the man to be caring and a way better boss than his last one. 

“Levi?” 

The teacher jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His cheeks burned as he turned around to see the big boss. He had a concerned look on his face, his bushy brows scrunched together. His body looked bigger from the jacket and scarf hanging around his next from the chilly October weather.

“E-Erwin.”

“Ah so it was you in there!” He let out a chuckle. “I didn’t know if it was you from the hoodie.”

Levi tried hard not to breath through his nose. With his heat coming his sense of smell was stronger than usual and the faint suppressed scents made it smell like they weren’t taking it. Levi could smell Erwin’s books and firewood. He tried his hardest not to give in to the scent. Erwin’s was sharper than anyone else’s and he didn’t know why.

“Y-yeah. I was on my way home from the store.” Levi replied, cursing himself for being jumpy.

“I see. Well I’ll see you at the school.” Erwin smiled. 

Levi had to tell him. He hated lying. “Erwin.”

The principal stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“I won’t be attending at work the next couple of days. Something came up and I have to tend to it.” 

Erwin stepped closer and patted his shoulder. “Not to worry. Today and Friday aren’t too important to miss. But will you still be attending the party Hange is throwing for me on Saturday?”

Levi’s breath hitched. How could he forget? It was Erwin’s birthday. He mentally slapped himself. “I don’t think I can. I’m going to be out for a few days so I’ll be too busy.” Levi said sadly. ‘Yeah too busy fucking yourself.’

Erwin’s happy smile faded a little. “That’s alright. Maybe you and I can celebrate when you get back. I’ll see you Monday then!”

Before Levi could stop him again, the principal left him in the cold. Levi shivered and sipped his tea. The hot drink warmed him up as he made his way back to his car, which was in the same direction as Erwin’s car, in fact he was parked next to him. 

“Can this morning ever end!” He grumbled to himself. He saw Erwin again but he was on his phone. Levi fumbled for his keys and ended up dropping them. “I just want to get home.” Levi’s emotional state was breaking too thanks to the symptoms. 

“Are you okay, Levi?” Erwin asked, having the phone away from his ear for a moment. Levi could hear someone yelling and hear children screaming in the background.

“I’m fine.” He replied, slipping a shiver. Erwin took off his scarf and handed it over. He insisted Levi take it while he was finishing up his call. Levi took it and wrapped it around his neck. Erwin waved him a goodbye while he got into his car to finish his call. Levi got into his car as well and ripped off the scarf after his boss’s car left. 

Levi breathed heavily. He could feel his stomach cramping. Panic rose through him. Thank’s to Erwin’s scent, his body detected an Alpha and his body was begging to be taken care of. He quickly drove home and gathered his items. Then made his nest in the living room. He wasn’t quite there but he needed to relax. He left Erwin’s scarf on the hanger by the door and it seemed to taunt him. He ignored it the rest of the day, but that didn’t last. 

*****  
The day the heat came, Levi was tossing and turning in bed. Wave after wave and he was in agony. Normally he didn’t feel this much pain until the 3rd day but with slight smells of Erwin’s scarf when he stirred the air in the other rooms seemed to make things worse. It was mid day and nobody was around to keep him company. Everyone was in preparation for Erwin’s birthday party. After a wave, he knew the next one he had to take care of his problems. He had to fuck himself to relieve something. 

Getting things ready he felt the wave start up. He stayed out of his room while it aired out before he could engage in his ‘activity’. He stared at the coat hanger and saw Erwin’s scarf. He gripped his own arm and bit his lip. The smell. His mind was screaming for the blonde’s amplified scent. Before he knew it, he had grabbed the scarf and took it into his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and rubbed the scarf on his scent glands before draping it over his face to inhale while he pleasured himself. With his toy he pictured the giant blonde fucking him good. He let out a wail when he came himself and when his toy did the job. It left him panting and weak below the waist. He never felt better. 

Later on as his next wave was starting up, he readied himself again and just as he inserted the toy, his phone went off. 

“Motherfuckers!” He answered the phone and with his other hand continued what he was working on with the scarf still on his face. He tried to keep his pleasure to a minimum when he was on the phone. “What do you want?” He snapped, biting the scarf the best he could to muffle a moan and he pushed deeper.

In the background he could hear a few of the Beta co-workers shout at the caller but he tried to tell them to back off. Levi moaned into the scarf. It was Erwin. His body was producing slick now and he could feel his body begin to heat up. “Sorry, Levi. I just wanted to ask if you’re sure you can’t make it.”

Oh this was torture for Levi. He let go of the scarf and tried to speak. “N-noooooo.” He dragged that out longer than he intended. “S-so-rree.”

“Are you okay Levi?”

Levi turned on the vibrating part of the toy, using Erwin’s voice to fill his fantasy. “E-erw-win.” Levi whimpered. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t. “F-fuck o-off.” Levi hung up the phone and now used his free hand to rub himself off. He came within seconds leaving himself a disaster and mess. He ended in a sob. He was embarrassed and felt ashamed for picturing his boss. He took the scarf and threw it across the room as if it were poisonous. His Omega whimpered at the sudden rejection of scent and truthfully it hurt. 

“I c-can’t have him. I d-don’t n-need a mate.” He told himself, curling up and passing out from exhaustion.


	5. October 2017 ~Erwin

Erwin stared at the phone after it hung up. Around him, his Beta co-workers were seething with anger. He never thought he’d be scared of them but his Alpha was beginning to cower. He pocketed his phone and held up his hands. 

“We specifically told you not to bother him!” Gunther yelled at the blonde, not afraid of his boss. 

“I was just double checking. Levi tends to agree to things last minute.” Erwin defended himself.

“You can’t ever call him until Thursday. Don’t even wonder where he’s at.” Furlan stood up. 

“What’s wrong with Levi?”

Hange walked over to him and crossed her arms. “Levi went into heat you idiot! It started today and he called, what Thursday?”

Nanaba shook her head. “He said that he didn’t want to get you involved after you two talked to the board about getting him off the suppressants.”

“Does everyone else know besides me? If he needed days off, he should have told me.” Erwin wondered why he felt hurt for Levi lying to him.

“Erwin.” Hange began. “Lately we’ve been concerned over you and Levi. Although you may not notice it, you two are really becoming…”

“What?”

“Close.” Gunther finished. 

“During meetings you have to sit next to each other like it’s life or death, you steal glances-” Furlan noted.

“-you sometimes sniff the air after he leaves a room, and Levi seems less of his proud ‘I’m an Omega and can kick your ass’ stature like he is when he teaches when he’s around you.” Hange finished. 

Erwin chuckled. “Come on. That’s not true. I care about him like the rest of you.”

“Live giving him phone calls to make sure he has to attend your party?” Nanaba raised a brow.

He was caught. “Okay, okay you got me on that one, but look I bumped into Levi thursday morning at the coffee place I go to and he looked frightened and not himself. He was skittish and nervous. I just asked him if he was alright and about today but he brushed it off like he was fine. I didn’t see him until we realized we were parked next to each other.”

“You didn’t bother him did you, just let him leave?” Hange inquired. “He can’t be out for long once his heat is on it’s way. He gets them really bad.”

Erwin paused before rubbing his neck. “I may or may not have given him my scarf…”

“You WHAT!” The Betas said in unison. 

“Look my sister called about last minute babysitting plans and I was distracted with that. It was a cold morning and he was shivering. So I offered him my scarf. He took it then I had to leave. I don’t care what he did with it.”

Hange let out a sigh. “Erwin you idiot!”

“Huh?”

“Levi went into heat! You gave him something with an Alpha’s scent on it, you’re scent is on it. What do you think he’s going to do?” Hange pointed out.

It hit Erwin what Hange meant. Oh no. He fucked up. He really fucked up. He tortured Levi without touching him and broke so many of own his personal rules. He thought he was being kind. And he called him. Erwin grabbed a seat and sat down. This was affecting him more than it should. The next words to leave one of the Beta’s mouths really struck him.

“Erwin, do you like Levi?”

He needed to say no. He had a mate out there. He smelled them at the store and he was going to find them again. But the more he thought about it, he did often think of the Omega. The Betas were waiting for an answer. He had to see Levi but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Erwin?” Nanaba placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Erwin looked up at her with watery eyes. “What’s going on?”

The group sighed. Erwin liked Levi even if he didn't have to say it. Oluo then arrived at the perfect moment to announce he brought the drinks. Erwin of course drank more but ended up having a good night. Hange told Moblit she'd stay the night at Erwin’s house to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Luckily the giant blonde passed out not long after the science teacher put him on his bed.

***  
Monday came quick for both principal and staff. Erwin yaned as he walked into the school a little late. Well late as in after all the students arrived and started. After he woke up from his party (which game him a nasty hangover) he remembered what he and the Betas talked about and it just made him feel worse for drinking after it. He never got any sleep nor did he shave. Nanaba was shocked as was Mike when he walked into the office looking like a mess.

“Sir. You don’t look-”

“Alive? I don’t feel alive. I feel like the worse Alpha on Earth. Yes I could have done way worse, but this breaks so many of my personal rules and morals. I thought drinking at my party could help, but it didn’t. I didn’t get any sleep. I didn’t even want to show up today.” Erwin cut him off and rambled until he got into his office and closed his door. 

He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He scrolled through his email to start the work day but he was too upset and distracted. Having enough and knowing he wasn’t even in for half an hour, he had to leave. This building reminded him of Levi and it was suffocating. He was attracted to the man but he wasn’t his destined mate so he couldn’t do anything. 

He gathered his things and was ready to leave when the bell rang. First class was over and it was study hour for the students to catch up on their homework. He was about to leave his office when the door opened revealing the man he didn’t even want to be around. There was so much energy and cleanliness to him that it almost made the blonde weak at the knees. He saw that he was carrying something in his hand. 

“Oh, are you leaving?” Levi asked, looking over the mess of a man. 

“J-just about to yes. I’m not really feeling up to it.” Erwin shook his head. “I thought you weren’t coming back until Thursday.”

“My heat ended early. Hange already spilled that you found out. My heats have never been even since working here and my body really is weakening. But none of that matters.” Levi looked to his hands. “I just wanted to return this.”

Erwin set his stuff down and walked over to the teacher. He took the item and it was his scarf. He brought it up to his nose and lightly smelled it. It smelled clean. The guilt was eating him. “Levi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were having your heat and I was just being a friend when I saw you shiver. I didn’t think I’d do this to you!” Erwin was tearing up. So much for his composure. He blames the lack of sleep. 

“It’s alright. It just hung by the door. I only washed it because I like things clean. If you’re worried about your scent, it still smells like you, just washed.” Levi pointed out, almost sounding like he was hiding something.

“So my scent didn’t bother you?” Erwin was relieved. 

“No. It is sharp though. Smells like a bookstore and firewood. It’s calming but like I said, it was by the door.”

Erwin let out a sigh. “I’m still sorry. I got an earful of the Betas after I called you, another thing I’m sorry for.”

Levi’s cheeks began to turn pink. “I hope I didn’t set you off. You caught me at a really really bad time and you weren’t helping.”

Erwin scratched the back of his head. He didn’t know where this was going and as he thought, he didn’t realize that Levi was closer to him. He looked down and couldn’t help but begin to blush. Levi took his scarf from his hands and wrapped it around the large giant. Erwin’s breath stopped as he leaned down a little. Levi finished wrapping the scarf and let his hand trail down the man’s jawline. 

“Don’t let me worry you so much. I’m not the only Omega teacher here you know.”

Erwin was still speechless. Levi cleared his throat and then excused himself from the room. Erwin stood and stared at his door where the teacher had left. He finished gathering his things and walked out. He told them he’d be back the next day after some rest and left. Outside a light breeze greeted him. It was a little chilly but when it blew through his scarf he got a faint scent that wasn’t his or detergent. It smelled like…

A scene from when he was at the grocery store those months ago flashed in his head. He was looking for clothes for his next school year when he passed by a hood figure. They were an Omega not just by second scent but by the items in their cart. There was another scent too. He ignored it and continued with his shopping and didn’t see the hooded figure again until he was checking out his items. The figure looked nervous and nodded after the clerk wished them a ‘good luck’. But the scent was familiar. It smelt like….

Petrichor and cedar.

Erwin gasped. He stopped just before his car and looked through the windows until he spotted the English department. In one window stood the man with the raven hair and the scent. The scent of Erwin’s mate. Levi smirked before turning away from the window, leaving a shocked Erwin to put the pieces together in his head.


	6. November 2017 ~ Drunk Levi

He told him. He may not have told him directly, but he told him. He still wondered why they haven’t spoken, or avoided each other at the workplace. Erwin put together the pieces but still Levi wondered where this was going to go. He also thought on when he started to like Erwin. Maybe he always had from the introduction to the school, or between meetings and company parties. Levi knew that the taller one’s clock was ticking too but maybe he began to like him because he was an Omega while Erwin was an Alpha and Hange was practically shoving them together.

Everyone entered another month and Levi hadn’t had his heat yet. He felt like he wasn’t going to have it for the current and next month. He’d be lucky if he got it during holiday break but it was looking like a low chance. Levi looked over his students as they worked together in a practice for script writing. He need to focus on something other than the blonde who was controlling the place.

“Alright! 15 minutes are up. Please be seated with your groups and we will begin the presentations.” Some of the groups groaned but they all got into their seat according to group number. 

“Group one. Armin and Sasha.” The two students stood up and began their presentation. The class was supposed to make a short script with using actions and the topic was kindness. Sasha acted like a starving person and Armin pretended to have food to give to her. The class clapped and it was the next group. 

“Group two, Connie and Mikasa.”

After all the groups were finished, class was over. They class seemed to cheer for the final bell to let them out. Although they were the best class, they were also his last class of the day. As the last student shuffled out, Levi let out a sigh and grabbed his things. He was having a hard time and he had to do something about his frustration. Tonight was a night to go out in the town! He didn’t care if it were a Wednesday. I had to do someone.

Levi left the building all while avoiding Erwin and he successfully smiled to himself. He then drove to a club he always enjoyed. It was an Omegas only club so it was a great place to get away from the world. He left his things in his car except for his cash and walked in. He always left his ID in the car in case he needed his body to be identified afterwards. 

He was greeted by some of the patrons and saw some of the nicest dancers. He walked over to the bar and found the bartendress, Rico. She rarely told anything about her life, but Levi was sure she had dirt on everyone, which is why no one messed with her. 

“Ah, Ackerman. Been a while. How’s the school life.”

“Scotch please. It’s been good. This year is a bit tough though.”

“Hm?” She raised a brow and got his drink. “Students being a pain in the ass?”

“No. Alpha.”

“Ouch.” She handed him his drink. “I never fuck with them. Omegas got all the parts, why just have one on one?”

Levi sipped. “Each person is different. I do like him, but he doesn’t get that through his thick skull.”

“Alphas are the dumbest of them all. Even if the Alpha is a smart geek, he’s still an asshole for thinking with his cock head than the head that sits on his shoulders.”

Levi finished his drink and ordered another. “You sure you can drink this with the drugs they have you take?”

“Haven’t taken them since October. Doctor’s orders.”

“Harsh.”

Levi was done with the small chat and could feel the flush in his cheeks. It was just the buzz he needed. He loosened his tie and joined the dance floor. He had another Omega grind up against him and he went with it. He had a feeling was going to get laid so he carried a condom in his pocket for their protection. Levi was more the receiver type than the giver. He enjoyed being filled up to his brim with cum but that’s only happened once with an old partner. It’s been ten years since then. College was a wild time.

“How about we take this to a stall?” He heard a husky voice in his ear. 

Levi didn’t hesitate to grab the person’s hand and drag them to the bar. He ordered strong stuff for himself and got his buddy one too. They downed them then headed to the bathroom. Levi was giggly and the other omega was getting ready to prepare himself. When both of them wanted to receive, Levi tossed the condom he had at the Omega and worked on kissing the man out. The other man was enjoying it but Levi was only here for a fuck then he was going to leave. The other Omega was ready and slipped on the protection then full on entered Levi. Levi faked the moans since he knew this man was nowhere good and it brought a smile to the other man’s face. 

After the one Omega came, he left, kissing Levi’s cheek and thanking him. Levi stood up and worked off his half erection and then fixed himself. Looking presentable he returned to the bar and ordered two more drinks. Rico cut him off when he had his head over the bar trying to steal a few of the lemons for ‘cleaning purposes’. 

“Alright, champ. You’ve had too much. Who do I need to call?”

“Nah, nah, I got it.” Levi took out his phone and fumbled with the screen for a second before finding a blurry contact.

“Who are you calling Levi?”

“I don’t know!” Levi giggled. 

“Hello?” A voice picked up. “Levi?”

Levi let out a laugh and took the phone away from his ear. He looked at Rico and giggled some more. “I called an Alpha. How stupid am I?” He placed the phone back to his ear. “Hiiiiii Erwiiiiin!”

“Levi, it’s about 1 am. Why are you calling me?” Erwin sounded tired. 

“Haha I had a bit to drink. Haha I lied. I had A LOT of adult drinks and now the bad Rico has stopped me.” He ended in a fake pout. “I tried to call Shitty Glasses but with my eyeballs all fuzzy like my crotch, I dialed you!”

Rico rolled her eyes and took the phone. “Hello, Erwin I guess? Yeah this is Rico from the Omegan Heights club. Levi has had too much to drink. I took his keys but I can’t get him to leave. Can you meet me outside in 15 to pick him up?”

“Uh. Sure. 15 minutes.”

“Thanks- Levi stop it!” She hung up the phone and decided to hang onto it for the teacher’s safe keeping.

Rico had a bouncer watch the bar for a minute while she dealt with the giggly man. She grabbed him by his nape and shoved him outside. She was in no mood to deal with his nonsense. Outside stood the sleepy Alpha and she shoved him into his arms. Levi was happy to see him and clung to him. Rico handed over his keys and phone allowing Levi to pick up his car when he was his normal self. 

“Night night Rico.” Levi blew a kiss. She hissed and dashed back inside. “Mmm, Erwin you’re warm.” Levi hugged the blonde. 

Erwin was frozen in place and was too tired to care. He placed Levi in the passenger seat and buckled him in. It then hit him that he didn’t know where Levi lived. They always met up at the school for meetings or at someone else’s place for a get together. He inwardly cursed himself for he would have to bring him to his apartment.

As he drove them home, Levi wiggled in his seat and leaned more towards Erwin. He would poke the blonde and trail his fingertips down his arm then onto his thigh before going full grab for Erwin’s package. Levi’s eyes grew wide. 

“I found the treasure!”

“Levi, please!” Erwin shouted. 

Levi retracted his hand and crossed his arms. “Better do it now while I’ll forget.” He mumbled. 

“What!?” Erwin’s own eyes widened. 

“Haha I got you! You fell for my joke! Stupid Alpha.” Levi giggled. 

At this point they got to Erwin’s place and he picked up the drunk man, placing him over his shoulder. 

“Woo! Erwin this is fun!” Levi tried to do a Superman pose but failed because he didn’t have the strength. 

“Levi, please.”

“Ooh! A boy’s house! Mommy never let me to got boys houses growing up.” Levi mocked in a little girl’s voice.

Erwin groaned and let the Omega inside. He closed the door and when he turned around he found Levi beginning to strip himself. A chase began and it was getting close to three am at this point. The two of them would need to take a day off and Erwin could already hear the rumors. With only his underwear and an undershirt on, Levi stopped in the kitchen. He placed a hand on his stomach and one on his mouth. Erwin freaked out and guided him to the empty sink. Levi threw up the little food and alcohol he consumed in the hours he was there. He slumped back against Erwin and let out a breath. 

“My ass is sore.”

“What?”

“I haven’t had a good fuck. I’m just glad the condom didn’t break.” With that, Levi passed out in Erwin’s arms, snoring loudly. 

Carefully he carried the Omega to his bed and laid him down before covering him with a light sheet. He set a glass of water beside the bed along with Tylenol and then slept out on the couch. In the morning this whole mess was going to be fun to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 4 chapters in 1 day! i had a 5 hour work shift in the middle with nothing to do to help me come up with this.


	7. November 2017 ~Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention if domestic abuse, death, torture, and scarring.

Erwin woke up and began his morning routine. Coffee in the pot, bagel in the toaster, and the news on. All he had to do was use the bathroom and he’d be ready for work. But why he was so tired? He left the kitchen to use the bathroom but stopped in his hallway when he watched a half dressed guy in tight grey underwear and a white undershirt dash out of his room and into the bathroom that was right across the room, the door slamming. Erwin remembered. He had to get a drunk teacher from the bar and brought him home to make sure he didn’t get too sick. He walked back to the kitchen to take his suppressant and called the school to leave a message on Nanaba’s phone. He informed her of Levi’s previous night and that as the principal he had to take action. The door to the bathroom opened after a sound of a toilet flush and a groggy Levi walked into the kitchen and stopped. His eyes growing wide as plates.

“Erwin. What are you doing in my apartment?”

Erwin raised a brow. “Your apartment? Levi, this is my apartment.”

Levi looked around and saw the place a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the couch a mess from someone sleeping on it, and then it hit him. The scent. Levi then looked at his own self and screamed. He jumped back and tripped on his feet, landing on his ass which he groaned from. “What the fuck!? Why does my ass hurt? Why am I here!? ERWIN TELL ME NOW!”

“Levi, Levi, calm down for a second and let me gather your clothes. Then we can talk. Do you need a shower?”

“I want answers then I’ll dress myself and leave.”

Erwin let out a sigh. “You apparently went drinking last night at an Omegan club and someone, Rico, told me to pick you up after you drunk dialed me.”

Levi’s face turned bright red and looked down at his feet. “I didn’t do anything stupid- wait my ass, we didn’t fuck did we?” Panicked he got up and ran back to the bathroom to look for a mark on his neck and was almost crying in joy when he didn’t find a mark.

“No. But you may have mentioned getting laid while you were at the club. I just brought you to my place since I didn’t know where you lived. You then proceeded to strip yourself as if to start something, threw up in the sink then passed out.”

“Fuck. Oh god, Erwin, I’m sorry. I can’t remember anything. From stories I turn into a girl when I’m drunk.” Levi rubbed his forehead. “My clothes are all over?”

Erwin nodded as he watched the man walk past him to the living room to gather his things. “Why did you drink, if you remember?”

Levi put on his pants and slipped on his shirt. “I don’t recall. I guess I felt like letting loose.”

Erwin didn’t believe the answer but went with it. “Well next time you ‘let loose’ please to it on a weekend, not on a school night.” He returned to his now cold bagel and took a bite. 

“Look if you’re just pissed at me, then tell me.” Levi snapped. 

Erwin ignored him and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had to admit he was pissed. Levi could have gotten himself hurt or he could have been attacked, or taken away from him. He didn’t want to lose a great staff member, or a friend he cares about. He wasn’t like the rest he worked with. He was different, set in his own little world, and his scent! It mixed with his so well, you could find it compatible, not to mention that Levi was his destined mate. Erwin walked over to his couch and sat down to click through the news. 

“Erwin. I know you are upset. We’re both tired, please tell me what I did to make you upset.”

Erwin wasn’t too much of an emotional man, but being the head of a school he felt like he had a responsibility over his staff and their wellbeing. This was different for Levi. Erwin wanted to keep him close and never let go. He cared for Levi in a different way than the others. This time he had to confess to the teacher he cared more about him than everyone else. 

“Fine. I get it. Just tell me where my phone is and keys are so I can pick up my shit. I’ll see you at work tomorrow since you probably called me in.”

Levi turned away to look for his stuff and finding it by the door. The door opened and Erwin stood up. 

“Wait.”

The teacher stopped. He closed the door so the cold wouldn’t leak into the apartment. He still didn’t face Erwin.

“I… I care about you. I don’t want you to make a mistake you’ll regret. I don’t want you to leave us.”

“Us?” Levi questioned.

“Me. I don’t want you to leave me. Levi, I have started to get feelings for you. I realized that when you returned my scarf that you may like me too, a little. But then I could faintly smell your scent on it. Levi, I saw you at the beginning of Summer at the store and I could smell you then, little did I know that was you. I knew from that moment, whoever that was, had to be mine, my partner in life. Your scent was sharper than everyone else's.” Erwin poured out. His chest felt lighter.

“I care so much about you. I’m respecting your space, your time to be alone, I didn’t want to push you because I know how much of a private man you are. If I didn’t discover that it was you, I would have waited forever for the one I want in my life. Even if you ignore what I’ve said right now, I’d still wait for you. I’m not like the others of my Dynamic, being rude and pushy to yours. Not all of us are our stereotypes and in the end we are all human. We are all the same.”

Levi opened the door and left. Erwin never felt more alone. Standing in his t-shirt and boxers, his apartment felt so empty. He took his food to throw away and dumped his coffee down the drain. He turned off the tv and relaxed back on the couch. He closed his eyes and slept the rest of the day away.

****  
After Levi closed the door his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. Erwin confessed to him and all he did was run away like a coward. He couldn’t help but let tears fall as he left the building. He knew where he was at and was surprised to see that his own building was a few blocks down and his car another two after that. He had to get his car first and then drive back to his place. His headache was starting to grow from the now awaking hangover and he needed to get home. 

Once he retrieved his car and settled in his house. He brewed himself some tea then slept his hangover off. During what the school’s lunch break he got a text from Hange.

(~ for Hange, -- for Levi)

~How come you’re not here?

\-- Had too much to drink last night.

~Wow really? xD Where’s the boss man?

\--His house. He had to pick me up last night.

~:O Tell me EVERYTHING!

\--I can’t. I don’t remember much. I just got home.

~ :( No fun! I don’t see why boss man couldn’t come to work.

\--He’s probably mulling over his feelings.

~You don’t mean… DID HE CONFESS??????

\--Jesus not so loud. 

~HE DID!!!! I’m so happy for you! You did return them right?

Levi’s heart ached. He was going to get a good lecture from the Beta but he hated keeping it in.

\--I should have…

~Dammit. I’ll come over after school and we can talk. Hang in there.

Levi tossed his phone to the other side of his bed and settled down again. His clothes had a faint smell of Erwin and it hurt him even more. He stripped and tossed them in the wash then showered. He had to get rid of the blonde in scent, mind and heart. He didn’t want to be stuck with someone he barely liked in that way. What if his feels were hurt and he was betrayed. 

“I won’t get with anyone. I don’t want what happened to you to happen to me.” Levi closed his eyes, his fist moving to hit the wall in frustration. “Forgive me mother, but I like him, so much it hurts.”

***  
Hange arrived with Moblit after work. Levi brought then some tea and they all gathered in his living room. He explained from what he could remember and what Erwin told him of what happened over the night and this morning. He took a breath and then told them what Erwin confessed. Hange was all heart eyes while Moblit smiled. 

“Why did you not return the feelings?”

“I got scared.” Levi revealed. “I’ve always been afraid to be with someone.”

“Your eyes look distant. Mind telling us what is on your mind?” Moblit noticed. 

“My mother. He always told me to never trust a man and never hurt a woman. It was my promise to her before she died.”

“Levi…” Hange gasped.

“Not many people know about my past. There isn’t much to it. My mother was right. 10 years ago I was in a relationship with a Beta and I did love them. But they lied to me. They were an Alpha disguised as a Beta to easily trap me in the relationship. After I got out, I promised to never get with someone again.”

“Does this have to do with you not on the suppressants anymore?” Hange asked. 

“Sorta. When I first presented, My mother was happy but with no father around, my uncle took over that role. He was an Alpha and treated me poorly, my mother not seeing what happened when she wasn’t home. The heat after my mother passed, My uncle thought I was a piece of shit and he was tired of smelling me. So he kicked me and beat me up. He then tried to do the unthinkable. He tried to ‘fix’ me.” Levi was telling this with a straight face, no emotion since he didn’t feel it anymore. 

“Fix?” Moblit raised a sandy brown brow.

Levi sighed before lifting up his shirt to show off an ugly scar. He was silently thankful Erwin never got to see it since he woke up with some of his clothes on. The scar was from hip to hip and still looked fresh as if he got it recently. Moblit winced at the sight while Hange started to tear up. She got up and hugged the smaller man but he just stood there, unsure how to take in the sign of sympathy. 

“Is this why you are rejecting Erwin?” Hange faced him as she let him go. You don’t want him to see this?”

“I could care less about this sob story. I just don’t trust Alphas all that much. He may seem nice to me in the start, but only time will tell until he hurts me.” Levi looked away.

“No!” Moblit announced. “Erwin is never like that. If anything that guy has the nature of an Omega. When I first met him for my position at SCPH, I was intimidated at first but he never announced his pride with his dynamic, he announced it with who he was as a person. Since learning that, I’m not scared of him.”

“Yeah, Erwin is like the biggest softie. His bro-in-law took pictures of him holding his new nephew and Erwin showed me, boss man’s eyes looked like he cried a river. He’s so happy for his sister and her family.” Hange added.

Levi didn’t know what to say. Then again they could be words. He should get to know Erwin more than just a work relationship to see if he should be with him. Levi couldn’t help but feel guilty now for leaving him. “I-I’ll try to get to know him that way.”

Hange gave him another hug. “If he turns out to be a jerk or you’re not feeling it, I’ll have Moblit carry out first child as punishment.”

“What? Hange I will not have that happen! Why should I be punished!?” Moblit’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t want to get fat for 9 months.”

“She’ll probably turn it into an experiment.” Levi joked, earning a light punch to the arm.

Levi didn’t think it was going to be so bad. So far Erwin showed him his soft side but there still could be that side that destroys Levi. For now he’d keep his guard up and hope Erwin was the one. He silently apologized to his mother for disobeying her request. But if Erwin turns out true to his nature, he’d know that his mother would be proud for him.


	8. December 2017~ Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but more humorous. 
> 
> Spot the John Mulaney reference if you can ;)

It had been a few weeks since Levi had his drunk episode. He and Erwin still didn't speak to each other unless it concerned the school and Hange had enough. The tension between the two was killing her. Moblit was worried about them two and so was everyone else. Mike stayed out of it knowing the blonde would make a move soon, but it still didn’t stop him from snooping out information.

Hange quickly texted the group she called Operation Eruri. They were to meet in the parking lot after the two left and have their keys ready in hand just in case security catches them. Luckily for them the day went by fast and the evening light had faded. 

“H-Hange it's freezing out here! Can we hurry this up?” Moblit asked, shivering.

“Oh suck it up!” She looked around and saw that everyone was there, including Mike. “Good now we all know why we are here. To get those who lovebirds in the sky! (Not dead of course).” Hange announced. “Any ideas?”

“Fake one of them being sick.” Oluo put in.

“Have Erwin ‘move’” Isabel offered. 

“A little harsh, but one of them get into an accident.” Eld suggested.

“I said not dead!” Hange barked.

“Oh! How about the Rose School District Christmas Party!” Nanaba spoke up.

“Now that’s that i’m talking about!” Hange smiled.

“We can slowly push the two together by bringing up small talk.” Furlan started.

“Maybe we ask each of them to get us a drink!” Petra thought.

“No. We get a drink and order it for Levi then say it’s from Erwin.” Mike finally spoke up.

“Perfect!”

Then a few lights shined on them. They got caught by security. They all froze until Moblit screamed “SCATTER!” Everyone got into their cars and drove out of the campus. Hange’s heart was racing. She couldn’t wait to put the plan in motion.

***  
“I see the Corporal.” Gunther texted the group. He stood in the back by the exit in case the small man decided to escape.

“Copy that. Commander is chatting with a district manager.” Hange replied from her spot be the bathrooms.

They were a good two hours into the christmas party. The building they gathered in was beautifully decorated. A lot of the women dressed up in dresses (except for Hange’s feminine suit). The men were dressed in well button down shirts, pressed pants, and shiny shoes. Everyone would feel odd if they didn’t have a glass of some drink in their hands. 

Currently Operation Eruri was in the works. The friends were spread out talking to people but also keeping an eye on the targets. Levi was talking with another teacher and looked like he was having a good time. A few caterers were walking around with drinks and Levi’s glass looked empty.

“Ordering for Corporal.” Isabel texted. The redhead walked over to a caterer and slipped him a $10 and told them to bring Levi the drink and say it was from the giant blonde.

The team watched as the caterer approached Levi with the drink and handing it over. They exchanged a few words before the caterer left and Levi excused himself from the teacher. The team held their breath as he walked over to the Commander and begin to exchange words. Erwin looked like he was confused and Levi was getting upset. 

“Move along with the plan!” Hange fiercely texted. 

“On it.” Eld replied. 

Eld excused himself from the snack table position and approached the two. “Hey, Erwin, Levi, glad I caught you two. I wanted to talk to you about an idea for the art and english department.”

The two men turned towards him, Levi still looking upset and Erwin almost annoyed. “Can it wait?” Levi asked.

“We are kind in the middle of something.” Erwin said. 

“Intercepting.” Oluo texted. He approached the three and started to get Erwin’s attention. 

Levi was clearly upset and annoyed. He grabbed Erwin’s arm and lead him away from everyone. 

“Commander and Corporal are together.” Eld sent out.

“It’s not over yet.” Oluo added.

“Keep a look out.” Moblit entered the chat.

**  
Levi dragged Erwin with him to the hallway. He let him go and set his glass on the water fountain that was conveniently there. 

“Look, Levi, I didn’t order you that drink. I would never use that cheap tactic to pick up people. Besides I know how you felt after last month. I’m not trying to push you into anything.” Erwin tried to explain. 

“Then who did it? I’m going to kick their ass.”

“Levi, we don’t need to go that far.” Erwin sighed. 

The space between them relaxed and was silent for a few moments. Levi wanted to get back to the party but also he enjoyed this space with the giant blonde. Erwin set his glass down and put his hands in his pockets. 

“While we are on this subject… How do you pick someone up?” Levi wondered. 

Erwin’s cheeks turned red. “I… I uh, greet them and offer the coffee.”

Levi chuckled. “That’s the lamest pick up ever.”

“Well I’d like to see you do better!” Erwin smiled jokingly. 

“You wouldn’t want me after I even try.” Levi warned, in a slightly seductive voice. 

They began to inch closer to each other, both of their cheeks red with embarrassment and hands shaking from nerves. They close, close enough for Erwin to place his hands on Levi’s hips. He began to lean down, Levi feeling his breath on his lips. 

“H-how do you pick up someone?” Erwin whispered asking again. 

They were then interrupted when the door opened and Hange chucked something at them and Moblit screaming “NOW KISS!”

“You motherf-” Levi charged towards the door. 

The teachers slammed it close and tried to block the angry man. He banged on the door and screamed unfriendly words at them. He only stopped for a breath and when he heard a laugh from Erwin. He turned around to see what they threw at them. In his hand was a mistletoe piece. Erwin was busting up laughing. 

“What’s so funny? It’s just a dumb plant.”

“No, Levi. This is mistletoe. I think our friends were up to this.” He continued to laugh. 

Levi’s cheeks turned bright red. He had about enough. The man’s laugher was too loud for him and it was making his heart pound faster. Levi walked over to him, grabbed his jacket and pulled him down, their lips meeting instantly. Erwin’s lips tasted surprisingly sweet from the champagne. 

The blonde was quiet and his hand dropped the plant before making their way back to Levi’s hips. The raven moved his lips and even poked his tongue as a but of play. Erwin accepted it and they ended up full on french kissing. When they parted for a breather, Levi let go of Erwin’s jacket. 

“It was supposed to go something like that?”

Erwin was shocked. “I see. Well that was…”

“I’m going to return to the party. I’ll see you inside.”

“Wait! What are you doing on Christmas next week?”

Levi shrugged. “Probably drink a beer and watch a movie.”

“How about you join me? I’m going to visit family and I would hate to have you be by yourself.”

“This early on huh? I guess I can tag along. The moment they start questions, drive me home.” 

With that Levi left Erwin to be alone in the hallway. He smiled to himself before mixing back in with the other teaching members of the Rose School District. Maybe he should thank his co-workers for their little push. He probably wouldn’t have even agreed to go to Erwin’s family’s place. But like he told Hange, he was giving things a chance.


	9. December 2017~Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter.

It was a 5 days before christmas. Erwin couldn’t sleep from two things: excitement and worry. He was excited for Levi to join him on an important day in his life. It was when his family was together for a day, telling stories about childhood, travels, and about the family itself. He enjoyed helping his mother cook and enjoyed seeing his siblings and their families.

He was worried because he thought he was going too fast with Levi. They only kissed at the company party and shared their lunch breaks together and often got called out by students if he walked him back to class or to his car after school.

“Looks like the Commander has the hots for the Corporal.” Jean usually snickered.

Erwin quite liked the names. The said two first found about the silly names after they confronted their friends after the party as to why they tried to (successfully) get them together. The little raven was furious while Erwin found the names enjoyable. So they stuck. 

But the man couldn’t sleep. He had to make a plan. The next day was a Thursday and with the school on break, he had a lot of time. He mentally made a list to call his mother if he could bring Levi with him and then do some shopping. He was always a last minute guy which bugged a lot of people.

Having slept on it, the morning came with light snow. It didn’t bother him but it was just too cold. The question “how’s the weather up there?” was a true statement. Heat rose so he was a little bit warmer than others. Going about his morning routine, he got his phone from the charger that was in the living room and opened up his phone. He got a text from Levi saying good morning, which he replied, and another text from Furlan.

*_* Hey so Levi’s birthday is on Christmas. Any ideas what to get him?

Erwin froze. It was Levi’s birthday!? 

^^It’s his birthday?

*_* Shit you didn’t know? Uh he likes white and cleaning supplies. But don’t get him that. Try to get him a tie. Everyone else is getting him one.

^^Thanks for the advice.

Erwin was glad to have a couple of days. He had to go out and buy things. As he drank his coffee to think, he called his mother to ask if he could bring a friend home for Christmas. She was all enthusiastic for it. She was getting too over excited and said that he was a friend from work whose family was out of the picture. He sympathized and his mother did too. 

After he call he took a shower to wash away the remaining sleep then headed out. He had to get Christmas gifts and a birthday present for Levi. He thought of Furlan’s idea of giving him a tie since nobody knew what he liked. But he had a better idea. He even knew which place to go (and for now we’ll keep it a secret). 

With the item in hand, he made his way to the mall. He had to get a few things for his family. His younger sister had a 5 year old daughter and her newborn son, along with her husband. He was going to buy coffee and bring his dad a cup in his family plot they had behind his parent’s house, a sweater for his mom, and a blanket for his younger brother, if the punk ever decided to show up. All gifts accounted for he made his way home. Time to wrap. He hoped Levi’s would be special for him and the rest of the family enjoyed theirs.

***  
Erwin arrived at Levi’s on time. They had each packed a bag to spend a couple of days at the family house. Levi had his own room to sleep in while Erwin slept in his own old room. The drive was a long 4 hours to get to in the little town. Utopia county and the small town just outside of Utopia itself was where Erwin grew up. He would point out places where he got into trouble, went to school, and where he used to work his first couple of jobs. He hadn’t been home since the Summer so it was a bit odd showing Levi all the dead when it really was beautiful. Levi stayed silent and Erwin hoped that he wasn’t nervous.

“I told Mother ahead of time that you would be joining us. I even got us separate rooms.”

“Thanks.”

They never really talked much except for the occasional mornings and good nights. He was nervous about Levi thinking it was too fast or awkward. The man was silent since he picked him up and they made little talk so far. 

“If there is anything bothering you, you can always talk to me. I know this is fast and weird. But trust me, my family is always welcoming. If it gets too much you can go to your room or the barn. I want you to feel comfortable.”

“I’ll be fine. I guess I am just nervous.” Levi replied, smiling. 

“They aren’t going to bite. Sarah might jump on you, but she’s all the joy.”

“Who’s Sarah?”

Erwin was about to answer but then he stopped when they arrived to a long driveway. They arrived to a grand house that was a smaller mansion and a little ways to the right to the house was a light blue barn. Both buildings were decorated with holiday lights and they could see smoke coming from the chimney. Erwin parked his car next to another car and turned it off. He let out a breath and looked over at Levi. 

“Ready?”

Levi nodded. “I’ll grab the gifts. You get the bags.”

“Got it. Oh and just an FYI, I put both our names on the presents to the family that I bought. Just so you don’t feel so bad.”

Levi blushed and they got out of the car. Grabbing the bags and gifts, the two made it to the door just in time as it began to snow. Erwin opened the door and a welcoming warmth and smell wafted over to them. The blonde giant smiled and set the bags down just as he heard the patter of feet. A little girl with long red hair came thundering over. 

“Winny!” She jumped and Erwin caught her. 

“Sarah! It’s been a long time. I’m always happy to see you!” He hugged her but she didn’t let go. 

“Who’s that?”

“That is Levi. He’s my friend.”

Sarah gasped. “Your boyfriend?”

“Uh-”

“Sarah, let go of your uncle this instant. Let him settle down first!” A woman with tied back blonde hair entered in the entryway holding a babbling baby boy. 

“Erwin?” A red headed male poked his head around the corner.

“Junice, Evelyn!” Erwin smiled. 

“Is that my boy?” Another excited voice sounded a bit further around the corner. Erwin, baby!”

“I’m home, Mother.”

***

Levi was surrounded by blondes and a couple of red heads. He figured out who Sarah was and Erwin’s sister’s family. Evelyn was his sister with her husband Junice, and their kids Sarah and Cooper. Erwin’s younger brother, Edward, poked his punk head out from above the stairs then retreated back to his room then Esther, Erwin’s mother kissed him on the cheeks as a greeting. Levi set the gifts by the tree and then helped Erwin with their bags. Luckily their rooms were on the third floor so they were able to have some space to themselves. 

Outside the house looked like a mansion styled like a cottage but inside was spacious and old fashioned. There was cherrywood stairs and railings, along with the windows. Neatly decorated green wallpaper covered the downstairs. The upper floor held two bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, an office and guest bedroom. The third floor held another bedroom, a guestroom, and the library. Levi believed the giant that the house was welcoming.

So far he was doing fine and didn’t need to escape just yet. But he couldn’t quite shake a feeling. It was deep in his mind and it sounded important. Shaking his head, he pushed it off and returned to Erwin who was in the living room with his family. He felt awkward being in a place with so many welcoming people. The little girl and baby were playing on the floor while the sister was helping the mother and the father watched over the kids with Erwin. Now it was beginning to get too much. He was halfway down the stairs when he needed to turn back. It was getting to him. 

He entered the guest room and relaxed onto the bed. He wanted to think over his reasons of why he agreed. He hated this feeling of being scared. There was no reason to be. He was going to turn 33 the next day, he needed to act like it. Not some pussy he was acting like now. He cursed his dynamic for turning him into a sissy. Gathering his pride and just being himself, he opened his door and jumped back when Edward sat there. 

Edward was the youngest Smith at age 19. His blonde hair was long in the front but cut in the back like a goth-ish style or more punk. It was one in between. Levi could see black ink up the left side of his next along with piercings in his ears, lip and nose. Dark circles of makeup covered his eyes and he seemed to wear greens and blacks, matching the famous Smith blue eyes. 

“Er, Hello.” Levi was putting on his teacher face, not giving a shit nor wondering what he wanted. 

“You the one fucking my bro?”

“Excuse me?”

Edward looked around Levi and tried to peek at the nape of his neck. Levi covered it. “That is none of your business.” Levi moved past him and headed down the stairs. He didn’t find Erwin but then saw him come out of the entryway.

“Levi! Sorry I forgot the chargers. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just a really nice house.”

“Thanks! My great-grandparents built it and our family has lived here for generations. We even own a few shops in town.” Erwin shrugged like it was nothing. 

Sarah then ran over to Levi and tugged his pants. The raven looked down at the little girl and raised a brow. “Do you want to meet Coop? He’s my baby brother.”

“I, er, sure.” Levi turned his attention towards the little girl and followed her to where her brother was crawling around on the playmat. He sat down and the baby tried to crawl him. 

“Mommy says that Coop is learning how to crawl. I think it’s funny.” Sarah said as she tried to catch the attention of her brother. 

The baby had other plans. Levi tensed as the baby moved towards him. 

“Bah bah, booo!” The baby squealed as they placed their sticky, saliva covered hands on Levi’s pants. 

“Cooper!” Erwin groaned as he reached for the baby only to have Junice pick him up. 

“It’s alright. Baby spit can’t stain.” Levi put on his fake smile. He never liked his things dirty. 

Cooper still babbled and tried to reach for Levi. Junice wiped him down then asked of Levi wanted to hold him. 

“He’s attached to Omegas. But he won’t bite. He hasn’t even started teething yet.” 

Levi looked at his boss for confirmation. He got a nod and smile before Junice handed over Cooper. Cooper paused for a moment before looked at Levi’s face. Levi was still glaring but it didn’t stop the kid from screeching happy noises and touching the man’s face. Cooper poked Levi’s cheeks, nose and lips. Levi himself was so scared to drop the kid but his mind was saying he was fine. It was like he was a natural. With his free hand he tried to tickle the kid and the baby erupted in laughter. So much so it called out Evelyn from the kitchen to see what was going on. Cooper kept laughing and it got Levi laughing too along with the other adults. 

“Baaaa!” Cooper exclaimed then blowing raspberries, drool now dripping down his chin. 

Levi took his sleeve and wiped it away. He was enjoying this until he began to get fussy. It was dinner time for everyone. Everyone took a seat at the table and began to dish up food. The smell was amazing but to Levi, the taste was a bit off. As he ate, he mentally slapped himself. 

‘No, no not now!’ He thought. 

His odd feeling, emotions out of place, and food tasting differently, they were all signs of his heat. He stopped eating at the sudden realization. Erwin must have caught his mood because he stopped eating too. 

“Levi?” He whispered close to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you in the entryway for a second?” Levi stood up and excused himself from the table for the moment. Erwin got up too. 

“What is it?” Erwin quietly asked.

“I… I’ve had signs all day but I’ve been ignoring them.”

“What, what signs?”

“My heat, Erwin. I’ve even seen Junice smell the air secretly, Edward asked if you and I were fucking, I’m okay with babies!? I’m terrified of the things! Then with the food and my emotions.” Levi did the worry pose (with one hand on the hip and another in the hair). “I have nothing prepared, nowhere to go, and tomorrow is Christmas. I could start early.”

“Levi, calm. Tomorrow We can look for a hotel for you to stay in while you go through your heat. If you need anything I’ll be here.”

“Fuck, fuck fuck…” Levi began to pace. “I can’t. I need my… my things otherwise I’ll… pass out.”

“What? Pass out?”

Levi pulled out his phone, rambling. “I gotta call Hange. I can’t do this alone.” 

“Will you listen to me?” Erwin growled, letting out a strained Alpha scent (thanks suppressants). 

Levi cowered at the smell. 

“Is everything alright?” It was Evelyn. She had a worried look on her face. 

“Levi is in a bit of trouble and won’t tell me why.” Erwin grumbled. 

“No wonder, Erwin you are scaring him.” Evelyn pushed past him and set off a protective scent to calm Levi. “Do you want to tell me upstairs? I might be able to help.”

Levi nodded and tried to leave, but Erwin grabbed him by the arm, gently. “Why can’t you tell me? I can help.”

Levi yanked his arm away. “I don’t trust Alphas!” Levi shouted, covering his mouth instantly and pushing past everyone to climb the stairs to his room. Evelyn shot Erwin a glare then ran after him. 

**  
Erwin didn’t see Levi until the next morning but only for a little bit. He looked like shit but he kept to himself. The family gathered around the tree in the living room and the kids already opened their gifts so they wouldn’t be so pestering while the adults opened theirs. Gifts were passed out but it was getting too much for Levi. Erwin noticed. It hurt when his sister had to step up and help him back upstairs. 

“Please don’t bother him for a couple of days. Junice if you want to take Sarah home after this for your parents visit tonight, please do.”

“Is it bad?” Junice asked.

Evelyn nodded. Erwin felt helpless. He couldn’t help his future mate through his heat, this would have been their first heat together but if Levi wasn’t ready, he wasn’t going to push it. 

“Why aren’t you going crazy, Erwin?” Edward asked.

“Suppressants. Required for the job.” Erwin sighed. 

The rest of everything went smoothly and when Evelyn went to check up on Levi, everyone heard a moan escape. Erwin gripped his fist tight. Even with the suppressants, that was his mate upstairs. Fated mates’ scent was sharper for them. He sat on the chair in the living room, bouncing his leg just waiting for these several days to be torture. 

“I’ll see, Levi, I’ll see.” He heard his sister say as she left the room and made her way down stairs.

“Erwin.”

“Hmm.”

“He’s asking for something of yours.”

It then clicked. He got up and walked towards the door. He found his scarf and began to rub as much scent as he could on it. It hurt because of it having to be strained out, but once he thought he had enough, he handed it over to his sister. She took it and ran it upstairs. 

This was going to be a long holiday.


	10. December 2017 ~The Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack
> 
> The panic attack is described closely to the ones I get. I've only had three panic attacks the last one being May of this year. I had to call my friend to help me out of it. I was so tired afterwards. They take a toll on the body.

“Tell me why I can’t help you? Are- are you afraid you’ll get pregnant? Because I am so for waiting.” Erwin argued. 

Levi stayed silent and let the tears fall down his face as they drove back to Rose County.

“It hurt me that I couldn’t help you. These damn suppressants are making me hard to read your other half. I just sat there watching my nephew while my sister attended to you. How can I be with you if you don’t talk to me?” Erwin finally pulled into Rose County and stopped at a gas station to take a break. He parked and turned off the car. “How can I help you when you push me away? You’re my mate Levi-”

‘Mate? Is that all you care about? You know nothing Erwin! You know nothing. I don’t give a shit about being your mate. Fuck I don’t even want to even be yours if you are fucking yelling at me. So fuck you.” 

Levi got out of the car and stormed inside the gas station. He was hungry and tired and still recovering from his heat. He asked for the bathroom key and entered the nasty bathroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed for Hange. He needed to stay away from all Alphas and needed a Beta/Omega pair. He was going to ask Furlan and Isabel but the man was probably dick deep in his fiance if she said yes.

“Hange speaking.” She answered. 

“Hange thank god. I need you to get me. I’m just inside Rose County at a gas station.”

“Grungy bathroom and a dick heart on the door?”

Levi looked at the door. “Yes?”

“I’ll be there soon.”

There came a knocking on the door and Erwin trying to get him to come out. Memories of Kenny knocking on his bedroom door in a vulnerable state resurfaced in his mind and it made it hard to breathe. He sank to the floor and covered his ears with his hands and brought his knees up to his chest. He tried to regulate his breathing but then images of his mother showed up and he couldn’t handle it. 

His body tensed up, his hands and legs going numb. Black was invading his vision and he was hyperventilating. He needed someone to talk him out of it and that person wasn’t Erwin. He shakily grabbed his phone and tried to dial Hange’s number. 

“Hange again. Levi I’m 15 minutes from your spot.”

Levi’s breath was shortening. “H- he-” He squeezed his eyes shut. His body felt like a rock and he couldn’t handle it. The phone dropped from his hands and he was close to blacking out. He wasn’t going to make it. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

“Levi, Levi? Can you hear me?” He faintly heard Hange. He focused on her voice. “Levi we are close. Hang in there ~Moblit he could be having a panic attack, what yes, he’s told me that he’s had them in high stress levels~ I’m flooring it. Hang in there.” Hange became silent but kept the call on. 

He was so scared. Erwin was still knocking but not as frequent. He tried to focus on Hange but it was silent. He was afraid to open his eyes again in case he saw something. His breathing was so tight, chest so tight. He then heard a loud bang as the door was kicked open. 

“Levi, Levi, Hange and I are here.” It was Moblit. “Levi I need you to breathe for me, focus on my voice. Focus on my scent.”

Levi whimpered but began to relax when Moblit tried to express his scent. It was hard for him no thanks to the suppressants but it was enough to get him to relax. He opened his eyes and saw Moblit’s smile and sandy brown hair. Hange was in the doorway, blocking his view from Erwin. Moblit picked him up and brought him to their car. He clung to Moblit’s jacket and shivered in the cold. He was laid down in the back and covered with a blanket they brought. 

Moblit sat next to him and stroked his hair. He was so exhausted that he fell right asleep. Moblit turned on the radio and found the classical station and let it fill the car, turning it into a comfortable recovery place for the Omega.

**  
“You piece of shit!” Hange punched on Erwin knocking him to the hard, icy, ground. “I’m not big on cursing, but what the fuck did you do to make him like this?”

“His heat. He wouldn’t let me help him. My sister did and I got jealous. I just wanted him to trust me. If we both want to be in a relationship I want to at least talk to him.”

Hange punched his face. “Levi doesn’t trust Alphas. He’s been trying to give you a chance. You should have approached this as soft conversation and not yelling at him.” another punch. “If he didn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t have to fucking talk about it!”

“I-I get it.” Erwin coughed, as the blood from his nose seeped into his mouth.

“Clearly you don’t. He’s had a panic attack. It’s hard for him.” Hange got off him but didn’t help him up. “You’re an idiot boss man. He’s going home with us. Don’t talk to him for the rest of the break. Now give me your keys so I can get his stuff.”

Erwin sat up and handed her his car keys. She got Levi’s stuff and then threw the keys forcefully to Erwin, cutting his forehead.

**  
Levi woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily but was calmed down by Moblit in an instant. He was brought a cup of water and he took soft sips. Hange stood on the doorway with her arms crossed. Levi was kinda spooked by her protective nature but when she saw that she backed off. 

“Thank you. Really thank you.”

“It was nothing.” Moblit assured softly. “We Omegas have to look out for each other.”

Levi looked at his lap. Then he looked around the room, which was the couple’s bedroom, and found his bag. He threw it open and dug around. 

“Lose something?” Hange asked, curiously.

“No. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t take it.”

“Take what?” Moblit wondered.

“His Christmas present. I couldn’t give it him, let alone set it under the tree. I didn’t know if he rummaged through my bag.” Levi found it and he let out a sigh. 

“He didn’t have time to rummage through your bag. Hange took it after kicking his ass.” 

Levi turned around in a second. “You what!?”

Hange paused before stuttering. “I k-kicked the s-shit out of him.”

“Why?

“He was hurting you. You went into a panic attack in the bathroom.”

“We were having an argument. I was going to tell him why I can’t trust Alphas. If I only calmed down first and not lt my fucking fears get to me, I would have been fine.” Levi seethed. But that disappeared when he told Erwin off. “I rejected him.”

“What?” Hange asked. 

“I told him that I didn’t care about being his mate.” Levi sighed. “Fuck me! I fucked it all up.”

“Well even if you wanted to settle this it will have to be after break. I told him not to contact you until school started back up and I suggest you do the same. You two need a break.”

“Hange that’s all we have are breaks! We’ve kissed once at the party and we eat lunch. We’ve never even been on a date. We need to communicate for this to work!?

“Every relationship is different, Levi.” Moblit informed. “Give this one time. You two will be different people then. And I suggest you ask him out on a date. Take control of the relationship. You be the Alpha.”

“Is that how you two work it out?”

“Well we both take turns being the Alpha. It helps for some reason.” Hange nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll give it a try. But I‘m going to explain to him why it’s hard to trust him. Just so he gets a better understanding.” Levi felt a little better. He then asked them to leave so he could sleep it off. He still felt winded from the panic attack and his mind was more clear to look over his options with Erwin.


	11. March 2018~ Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of this chapter, I marked this fanfic as mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, death, and torture. Please read at own risk.

The rest of the break turned into three months. The spring rains had been welcomed into Rose County bringing moods down, wet students slipping in the halls, and teachers with boring lectures. The testing dates for each school district was coming up in April so the students were taking practice tests, and studying hard. It was the time of year to prove to the other schools that they were the elite.

Erwin was going through his computer but was distracted by the rain hitting the window. The rhythmic pattern was calming and he felt like the sun was never going to shine. Boring emails and spam junk was just playing over and over on the screen. There wasn’t much to do since he already worked in advance and it was testing season. And that wasn’t the only thing on his mind.

It was three months. Three months since he and the english teacher fought. They avoided each other and at first it hurt, but going back to his promise, he waited. He drove him away, he’d wait for him to return even if he died before that happened. His world seemed as grey as Levi’s eyes and some days even greyer. He watched the ravens take over the little finches and their dark color reminded him of his hair. The well proportioned trees compared to Levi’s weight while he chuckled that the height was nowhere near Levi. 

Checking the clock, he saw that it was close to lunch. The bell rang signaling the students. He walked to his filing cabinet, where his lunch sat, and retrieved it. It was a plain sandwich, water, and some chips. It reminded him of school lunches his mother made when he was young. A knock came at his door and he allowed the person to enter. It was Levi.

The Omega looked healthy and fit. He was clean, his white shirt pristine, pants pressed, hair combed to perfection. It looked soft under the light and he wanted to pet it so bad. The principal remained calm and continued to munch on his chips. 

“What can I help you with Mr. Ackerman?”

They had gone back to formalities since they clearly weren’t going out nor more than keeping it strictly a work relationship. It angered the rest of the staff, but they had to leave them to solve it on their own.

“I wanted to know if you were open tomorrow at 7 in the evening?” Levi was still in full teacher mode as he asked the serious question.

“I believe I am open. What do you have in mind?”

“A chance to talk. I need to tell you why I don’t trust Alphas. I figured dinner reservations was a way to sit down and discuss where we are.”

“I will agree as long as you let me apologize.”

Levi held up a hand. “No. That will be for another time.”

“But-”

“No. This is my time to talk to you.” Levi inched closer to the desk, placing his hands over it and leaning over. “ Or do I need to give you detention, Commander?”

Erwin had no idea what Levi was doing but it made him become aroused. His heartbeat quickened. Erwin looked the man over and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned a little to expose his chest. How was he supposed to respond? He wanted to say it badly. 

“Can I accept the detention?” Erwin asked with no emotion. 

Levi smirked. He walked around the desk and moved Erwin from his desk, his chair being rolled away. Levi move closer, his breath on Erwin’s neck, making him shiver. “I got the perfect detention.”

The principal felt his scent glands being kissed and sucked on. He stayed in place as hands took out his tucked in shirt and ran his hands up the soft skin. Erwin had grown soft over the years but he still carried some muscle. Levi was now sitting in his lap and wiggling in the seat. The blonde could feel his lap grow hard, red rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“L-Levi. What are you doing?”

“Detention.”

“At lunch?”

“Detention can be assigned at any part of the day.”

Erwin took his hands and placed them on Levi’s shoulders to gently push him away. The raven was confused. “Look. This isn’t right. We can’t not talk for months then you try to initiate something at work.”

Levi got off his lap and didn’t say a word. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I thought being something other than grumpy would get you to agree to join me for dinner.”

“Why would you need to get me to agree?”

“I thought you were still upset at me.” Levi sighed. “Fuck. I’m never good with controlling my feelings and emotions as I thought I was.” Levi then looked him dead on. “In order for me to take my first step. I need to start taking suppressants again.”

Erwin was shocked and confused. “I need you to rewind. Can we discuss this over the dinner tonight? Lunch is almost over and I uh… gotta take care of some things.”

“We can. Um. The Cafe we first saw each other at. How about 5?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you there. We can talk then.”

***  
Erwin waited and soon Levi entered. The place wasn’t so busy now that the morning rush isn’t happening. Erwin sipped his coffee while Levi ordered a tea and joined him. He was interested in what Levi’s explanation was. He wasn’t going to apologize about what he said yet. He was here to listen to the man’s reasons and support him. 

The chair across him became occupied by the grumpy raven and the air became awkward. The first time they met outside of school was on accident and during the beginning of Levi’s heats. Erwin still felt bad about that but again, not his time to speak.

“Thanks for agreeing to this. It’s not going to be easy to say, I just hope you understand.”

Erwin nodded. 

“It’s true that I don’t trust Alphas. Not even you. I don’t trust Mike or Oluo either. I have a damn good reason too.” He took a breath. “After my own Alpha of a father left my mother and I shortly after my birth, It was just us. We cared for each other and looked out for each other. Mother would pick up some men for money to feed us but even that turned to shit real quick.

“When I was oh about twelve, My uncle came knocking on the door. Mother took him in and asked him to set an example to make sure my teen years were set straight. I didn’t care much about him since he was an Alpha. I was cautious around him but he wasn’t. The next year when I fully presented as an Omega, my uncle would um…” He coughed.

“Mother didn’t know what was going on. I made sure she didn’t know and my uncle threatened me. 6 months after I presented, I was going through a heat and Mother never came around to tend to me. I got worried so I went to find her and when I got to the bottom step, I saw her on the floor in the kitchen. She was barely moving, just resting in a puddle of her own blood. Her last words were not to trust a man nor any Alpha.

“My uncle arrive ten minutes after that with me hunching over in pain and with my mother dead, he could do whatever he wanted. He took me to our basement and set me on the table, strapping me down. After some torture, my scent was so strong to him, he tried to ‘fix’ the problem. He cut into me and tried to take away the part that caused all my heats. He was found in the middle of his little surgery and convicted of murder of my mother.”

Erwin was heart broken. This small man carried such a heavy weight on his shoulders and thought of himself as a burden from this. He didn’t trust Alphas for what he did to him in the past. But he only listened. 

“Ten years ago I was in a relationship with a nice Beta. Very sweet and gentle at first. But not long after we got together, a couple of months; I don’t remember, he kept demanding we have sex for kids and I didn’t want that. I was still going to school. I never thought a Beta would be so for having kids. Until it it me one day with a strong smell. The Beta had a rut. Betas can’t get ruts. He masked his smell to make me feel less threatened and took advantage of me. When he tried to get me he noticed my scar and tossed me away like garbage. He wanted nothing to do with a ‘defective Omega’.

“Since then, I haven’t been with anyone, stuck to Omegas for a night of fun and only kept a work or professional relationship with Alphas. They are dirty and pieces of shit in my opinion.” Levi finished taking a sip of his tea and crossing his arms, fuming from anger after his story. 

Erwin took a moment before responding. “That’s why you want to go back on suppressants.”

“No I want to go back on them so I don’t feel the pain of heats or risk passing out from what happened to me in the past. Every time I hurt, I feel like the bastard is going to kick down my door and finish tearing by body to pieces.”

“Wasn’t it your doctor’s orders to not to take them anymore because they were causing you more pain.”

“Pfft. Fuck what my doctor says. I just want it to go away.”

Erwin sighed. Sometimes the raven was stubborn. “It doesn’t always work like that. How regular are your heats?”

“So far once every couple of months. I just don’t have one every month. My last one was last week.”

Erwin felt a little hurt for not knowing. He nodded and thought. “The next one could be in May or after school gets out?”

“Possibly.”

“I’m not going to approve on the suppressants. I do propose that we work out our relationship. You take control. Anytime you feel threatened by me, cut me out. It may hurt the both of us, but I want your safety to be top priority in this relationship. You can chose the dates, the times you want to meet up, then if you are ready by the time your next heat comes, I’d be honored to help you through it if you let me.” Erwin offered. He was being serious. If Levi wanted to feel comfortable and safe, this was the way to do it. 

Levi sat there stunned. Erwin watched his face concentrate in thought. “You don’t have to chose right now. Don’t rush yourself.” Erwin got up. “I have to go. It was nice listening and I’m sorry you had to go through so much. But I understand now. Hopefully next time we meet up, if you want, I can explain my story.”

Levi looked up at him. “Yes. I’ll agree.” Levi stood up too. “I want to try again. I’m sorry about earlier too. It was wrong of me.”

Erwin waved a hand an joked, “Everyone just wants a piece of this vanilla cake.”

Levi blushed. 

Erwin leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With that he walked out of the cafe and returned home. He had a steak waiting to be cooked and a night to think things over. He didn’t want to lose Levi and he hoped he could explain how he felt about the Omega. His story might not have been as sad as Levi’s but it was one to lighten the mood and make him seem less of a threat. Only time would tell.


	12. June 2018 ~ Heat

Over the next couple of months the two set time aside each week to do something together. Levi would ask the date while they would swap pay. They would watch movies, eat dinner, visit parks, attend events for the school and just do for drives. At times Levi would find himself smiling but he would quickly stop himself. 

His head was trying to deny the comfort Erwin was putting off. The welcoming nature and trust his heart wanted to accept. His heart would beat when they would kiss or sit close and he tensed up each time. Erwin would understand and give him space. Levi’s heart screamed for the blonde to never go away or leave but his mind kept pushing him away. 

The time finally arrived for his body to betray him one more time. School had two more weeks to go before it let out it’s students for the Summer. Levi could feel his body changing one day in the middle of class and he noticed some of the students getting restless. He ignored them and while they were working on an assignment, and texted Nanaba since she wasn’t doing much in the office.

\--Nan, I need some advice.

)*( What’s up?

\--My heat. I’ll need tomorrow and the next couple of days off.

)*( Sure thing. What advice do you need?

Levi hesitated after he typed his text.

\--I want to trust Erwin, but I keep contradicting myself.

)*( Oh. Well the way I see it, you trust him. You always leave his office looking refreshed and you seem to smiled when you see him.

Levi blushed.

\--Am… am I ready for him to help me?

)*( That’s not for me to decide. Just follow your heart. Gtg.

Levi let out a sigh. The rest of the day went by in a flash. Levi was getting restless himself and it was getting too much for some of his Alpha students. He grabbed his things and walked fast to Erwin’s office with a scowl on his face to scare the students. He got calls and whistles, noting in his head which brats were getting an assigned detention. Levi waltzed into Erwin’s office and started to pack his things. 

“Wha- Levi-”

“I can’t be here anymore until this passes. I need you to help me.”

“What? Help you?”

“My heat, Erwin. In order for me to trust you, I need you to follow my direct orders.”

Erwin’s jaw stiffened in seriousness. “Of course, Corporal.” Erwin turned off his computer and grabbed his stuff from Levi. 

“Meet me at my place.”

Erwin nodded and they took off in their own cars.

At home Levi made up a list of things he would need to drink and snack on for this heat. He was craving sweets so he wrote a few baked goods from the bakery down. If anything he’d send Erwin out for food. Drinks were items of water, vitamin waters, and teas. He even added heat pain pills to the list too. He then let out a breath. He really was doing this.

A soft knock alerted him that Erwin had arrived. He got up and walked over to answer the door. Erwin was there in more casual clothing, a bag and his scarf wrapped around his neck. Levi’s heart melted when Erwin brought his favorite item to comfort him during his heat. 

“I know you like this for some reason and since it collects my scent over time it smells like it if I was off suppressants, which I will be continuing to take while you go through this.”

“Thank you.” Levi said, taking it and smelling it. “I uh… started birth control this month in case we can’t handle it and need to go so far.”

Erwin nodded. “So what do I need to do to help? 

“I need you do go shopping for me. I would go out myself but the students were fidgeting in class so my scent has gotten stronger. I can’t risk going out.”

“I see. It has gotten sharper but not so much. I’ll go get your things. I suggest taking a bath and trying some stretches. Your body is going to be tense during this so some pre-exercise should help.” He leaned down and kissed Levi on his cheek then left. 

Levi wondered why he knew so much about Omega heats but then he remembered that his sister was an Omega. He drew a warm bath and began to soak in it with some salts. His back was feeling much better and he was starting to get sleepy. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he was awoken by Erwin arriving home. He got out of the tub and dried himself off before tying the towel around his lower half and walking to his bedroom. Erwin was sorting through the items on the table so he wasn’t seen. 

After slipping on some sweats he walked back out into the living room. He had shown Erwin his scar the first time Erwin slept over two months ago. Erwin told him words of compliments and beauty, side curing the bastards that ever hurt him. Erwin would place his hand over his scar when they slept as a subconscious way of protecting him and his body even while dreaming.

“Oh. How did your bath feel?” Erwin asked, noticing the raven.

Levi shrugged. “It was fine.”

“Ok.” Erwin waved to the table of items. “So I got everything on the list and a few things for myself. I’ll just hang out on the couch while you go through your heat. Um. Is there anything else I need to know before it gets bad tomorrow?” Erwin scratched his head. 

“Yeah. Ignore my moaning and make sure I don’t pass out. If I’m silent for more than two minutes you need to check up on me so I’m only resting or asleep.”

Erwin nodded. “How about I cook us some dinner then work on those stretches I suggested. 

“Ugh. Can’t we stretch now and eat later?”

“Hmm. How about you stretch while I cook? Got a mat or soft blanket to sit on?”

“I got a blanket in my bedroom.”

As Levi set up his spot to relax, Erwin began cooking some rice. In between Erwin showed him simple stretches which magically helped Levi relax more. Once the food was finished cooking the two ate, talking about work then relaxing on the couch for a movie once dishes were done. Levi had fallen asleep so Erwin carried him to bed and tucked him in before settling on the couch.

***  
Erwin woke in the morning to moaning. It sounded painful and he wished he could do something. It was dangerous for him to enter Levi’s room but he made sure he was prepared to do so. He had found himself some scent blocking masks. They would cover his nose and mouth so he wouldn’t smell Levi’s heat and have his own body betray him. 

He found the box and put it on, already smelling the effects. He couldn’t smell anything but himself. Carefully opening the door to Levi’s room, he saw the man in a sweat, tossing and turning. Erwin opened his window a crack to give him fresh air and to cool down the warming room. He opened up a few bottles of water and got out a few snacks. He then found the pain meds and got out a dose. 

Sitting on the bed, Erwin carefully nudged Levi awake and got him to eat, drink, and start on the meds. He then got Levi’s items from his closet and set it in the night stand. 

“Thanks.” Levi coughed as he curled in on himself. 

Erwin nodded and left him alone. When he returned to the living room he spotted his scarf resting on the back of the couch. He was going to wait for the next bout of help before he would give it to him. He then started his own morning routine with breakfast, coffee, and news. Sending a quick text to Nanaba over his absence and he was finally able to relax. 

Four hours later he heard silence. He got up and took the scarf to Levi’s room. Making sure his mask was on, he opened the door and saw that Levi was sleeping, hard. Erwin took the chance to clean him up. He left to draw a bath and returned to see him breathing heavily from the pain. He picked him up carefully and brought the naked form to the bath, placing him in the warm shallow water. He barely stirred and slept while Erwin went to change the sheets. 

Bed clean, Levi clean, he brought him back to his room. There Levi stirred awake so he was fed, meds, and hydrated. Erwin gave him the scarf then left the room, but not without kissing his forehead.

Over the next 4 days, Levi battles his heat while Erwin did his best to ignore the moans and slight scent leaving the room. It pained him to see and hear Levi doing this alone.

‘No. You are doing great. You don’t need to take over.’ Erwin thought to himself as he settled down for the last night. 

Upon waking in the morning, his chest felt heavy. He carefully opened his eyes and found a half dressed Levi sleeping on top of him, his own shirt looked like it was slipped off. He brought up a hand and began to pet Levi’s hair. The intimate gesture woke up the raven. He barely smiled and moved up to kiss Erwin on the lips before resting his head on his chest. The blonde’s heart began to beat a little faster. 

“Thank you, Erwin.”

“It was nothing. I didn’t think it’d be that bad. I’m glad you are better.”

“We still got a day to make sure my scent is back to normal.” Levi informed.

“Mmhm.” Erwin agreed. 

They stayed on the couch for a while, just taking in each other’s company. Levi would trace his fingers along Erwin’s muscles, lightly tickling the bigger man. After a while the silence was broken by the raven himself. 

“Erwin Smith?”

“Hmm?” Erwin raised one of his bushy brows and looked down at Levi who barely moved. 

“Will you go out with me? Officially?”

Erwin was surprised. He thought they already were, but he now understood it was progress for Levi to attempt trusting an Alpha. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Levi looked at him with his serious grey eyes.

“I don’t trust Alphas. But I do trust you. You didn’t take advantage of me in my vulnerable state. You respected my boundaries.”

Erwin let go of his breath. “Then I would be honored to accept.” Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and brought him close. Levi relaxed into his hold and they relaxed for a while longer. The two of them not wanting to move from their perfect moment.


	13. June 2019 ~ One Year Later

June 2019~ One Year Later

The crowd was alive as the 103th class of SCPH tossed their caps into the air. Parents were snapping pictures and ushering their kids to parties to hold celebrations. The teachers were grateful to have rowdy students leave while other teachers were happy for their students and shed a few tears. Some students entered the school as little plants but blossomed into beautiful flowers at the end of the year. Erwin was proud of his school as was to his staff. Only one member couldn’t make it for they were at home with their heat. 

Mike and Nanaba were expecting their first child which didn’t surprise Erwin at all. They were married even when he hired them to work at their school. Hange and Moblit got married just before the school year as a good luck charm for their students. The PE teachers, Horticulture and French teachers became a couple, while Art and Music were struggling to reveal their feelings for each other.

“Yahoo!” Hange lept up to wrap her arms around Erwin from behind. “Too bad shorty wasn’t here.”

“He wishes he could be here though.” Erwin assures.

“Sucks Raspy (A/N A made up character for Math since I didn’t realize I had no math teacher!!) is retiring.” Moblit shrugged.

“But I’m taking over!” Petra exclaimed. “I’ve wanted to teach Mathematics for a while now. I’m good with numbers!”

“Now I’ll be alone in the gym!” Oluo whined. 

Erwin chuckled at the enthusiasm his friends all had. He was almost jealous they had their life in order. His was busy running the school, while Levi was in and out with heats and trying to catch up on his works. He looked over at Hange and she nodded, looking his way. He knew what she was thinking as he was thinking the same thing. Today was the last day of Levi’s heat and he was going to Propose marriage. They agreed to be together a year ago, but with the 4 years prior of working together, he felt like it was enough time. Hange went with him to pick out the band and it was perfect, shining in silver. Erwin wanted to propose in front of the students but with Levi’s inconvenient heat, it had to be postponed to home.

After Erwin set his keys into Levi’s key bin, he walked into the kitchen to see Levi cooking them dinner. He then took note of the apartment. It was dimly lit, a few candles here and there, and scents of lavender mixed with vanilla. 

“Oh, welcome home, Commander Eyebrows.” Levi greeted.

“Hello, my Corporal. What’s all this?” Erwin asked, taking a seat at the dinner table. “I thought cooking was my job?”

“It is, but tonight I wanted to celebrate my last day of heat.” Levi brought over a plate and set it in front of Erwin.

Erwin smelled it and it was his favorite, quiche. He waited for Levi to dish himself up then the two began to eat. 

“So how did graduation go? The brats finally leave?”

Erwin chuckled. “It went great. Everyone missed you, even some students. They say hello and hope you feel well.”

“That’s nice of them.” Levi took a bite. 

Erwin dished himself up some more and just as he took another bite, Levi said something that almost made him choke. He had to drink some of the white wine that Levi had chose for the meal to clear his throat. 

“I want to pair bond with you.”

After Erwin could speak he looked at his boyfriend wildly. “W-what?”

“You heard me. We’ve fixed our relationship many of times and grown stronger because of it. I feel like it’s the right time to bond.”

“I-I see.” Erwin’s engagement ring felt heavier. He’d have to wait his turn. “When do you want to?”

“My next heat. It should be sooner than I think. As I’m getting older, I’m thinking more about my choices. We aren’t getting younger. I just turned 34, I’ll be 35 next december. My clock is ticking. And knowing you as a family man, it won’t be long until we slip up and got brats running around.”

Erwin stared at Levi with his jaw to the table. He was shocked to hear such an idea come out of his mouth. Levi stared back at him and shrugged wondering why he was looking at him funny.

“What? Even I have dreams.”

Erwin shook his head. “I just never thought you’d want kids this early on.”

“Erwin. We aren’t getting any younger. I can see grey in your hair. Plus once you are over 40, it’s harder to have kids. It’s harder for male Omegas too.”

Erwin let out a sigh. They were really having this conversation. He wasn’t wholly against the idea. But he also wasn’t too for it. He wanted to marry first then bond then have kids. Levi wanted to do things out of order. Erwin must have looked stressed because Levi reached over and held his hand. 

“I’m scared too. Im sure you wanted a traditional relationship. I do too. But if I don’t bond for my sake. I could get worse and then we won’t have a chance.”

“You sound like me. Then again we agreed you are in charge of this relationship.” Erwin smiled. “Give some time then we can come to a mutual agreement.”

Levi nodded and they ate the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence.

***   
Erwin sighed as he looked at his calendar. School was officially out and in the next week, Levi would enter his heat and he still hadn’t fully decided. He avoided advice from his friends since he needed to make the choice for himself. But he needed some word to encourage him. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

“Hello?” The rough but kind voice answered.

“Junice! Hello. I uh, wanted to get some advice.” Erwin began.  
~^~^~  
“Ah so he’s ready. Well I don’t know what much I can give. Evelyn was always shy. I didn’t approach her until she was ready, I guess that’s because she had two brothers to kick my behind.” He chuckled. “But if Levi’s ready, listen to him. Always listen to your Omega. Read their body language and connect with them. Levi trusts you. He’s ready for you two to get really together.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you listening. I think I’ve made my decision. Oh one more thing. How was my sister when she was first expecting Sarah?”

“She was a breeze. Rarely got upset and was glowing like the sun, heck she still is. Every Omega is different. Good luck Bro.”

“Thanks again. Tell everyone I said hello.” 

Erwin hung up and pocketed his phone. Junice was still young but also a father of two. Looking back at his friends, He took note of Mike, Nanaba, and their little one. Mike was patient with Nanaba and both came to the office with smiles. They were excited for the future of their families. The door to the apartment snapped him out of his thoughts and saw Levi return from a little shopping. 

“Have you come to a decision?” He first asked as he put Erwin’s scarf on the coat rack. 

“I have actually.” Erwin stood up and helped Levi with his bags. Once everything was put away, he brought the raven into an embrace. “I want to bond with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a shorter chapter. Sorry.


	14. July 2019 ~ It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing these scenes, or any scenes like this.
> 
> But its for you guys.

Erwin smelled it before it even was going to start. With the suppressants out of his system, his nose was sharper than normal. Levi was talking a bath to relax and prepare for the beginning in two days. Erwin’s other half had other ideas. Trying to suppress without the drugs was a lot harder than said. His pants already had a tent and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. He didn’t dare move from his spot on the couch. 

He heard the tub begin to drain and it made him more antsy. Levi’s scent was everywhere and it was getting to his head. He crossed his legs and tried to tuck his throbbing erection between his legs, but when he tried to touch it, he had to bite his lip to restrain a moan. Levi came out from the bathroom, the steam carrying his scent throughout the apartment. 

“Erwin, are you okay?”

Erwin didn’t dare look at Levi. He shook his head. 

“Fuck. Uh. I think you are going through a rut. You’re boiling hot and pupils are dilated as fuck.” Levi informed. 

Erwin hadn’t had a rut since college. He was restrained in the hospital for the time after getting into a fight with his college at the time, Nile Dok. Before he knew it, Levi was moving his hands up and down his body trying to remove his clothes so he could cool off. 

“Looks like we get to start early. This might trigger my heat. Good the sooner the better.” Levi smirked. 

Erwin nodded as he was forced to uncross his legs. Levi began to undo his pants and pull out his pulsing member. It was red and veiny, almost ready to burst on it’s own.

“Shit Babe.” Levi breathed as he carefully took hold and began to rub from the bottom to the top. “One thing, I don’t to oral. You can to me, but I’m not to you. Nasty shit.”

Erwin nodded harder as he closed his eyes and gripped the couch as he was being rubbed off. The way Levi moved his hand was so pleasurable. He began to thrust into Levi’s hand and soon it hurt so bad that he spilled onto himself and Levi’s hand. His member decreased in half it’s size and fell limp into his lap… for the moment. He breathed hard and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

“How about we prepare in the bedroom for my turn. Good thing we went shopping yesterday.”

“Yes. I haven’t been in rut since College.”

“It’s the suppressants. Eventually our bodies cannot take hold of them anymore. Now do you understand? Our other sides can’t be pushed aside all the time.”

“I understand. I’m sorry Levi.”

“Hm ok. Now stand up, forget about changing, we are going to be naked this entire time.”

That night, Levi’s heat started early. Erwin’s rut triggered it. They were both in the prime of the night when the first mated. Levi waited for the bond to be at the highest peak of their mix before he wanted to be bonded. 

“When… We… Bond… That… Will… Be… The… Time… We… Become… Parents.” Levi said bit by bit as Erwin slammed into him, making him groan at the end.

“You really are serious about this. I bet in another universe you hate children.” Erwin then yelled Levi’s name as he came inside the Omega.

They collapsed. “Or they think I’m fucking that Jaeger kid.”

“What?” Erwin was curious.

“Oh yeah. Its fucking annoying. The damn kid came out as an Alpha recently and won’t leave me alone. His two little friends uh… Mikasa and Armin, keep dragging him away from me.”

“Is this why you want to bond so badly?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s a grain of sand in this. I want to be with the eyebrows for life.”

That made Erwin chuckle.

**  
Erwin went to get some water from the fridge. It was a break wave in Levi’s heat and his second to last day of rut. Both of them were sore and tired. Levi still had three days to go and he felt bad for the Omega. Levi felt that the next day they would bond then let him rest the rest of his heat. Erwin agreed, even saying his old back couldn’t take too much anymore.

When the peak of their event greeted them, Erwin began to lick and nip at the nape of Levi’s neck. His moaning invited Erwin to mark him, make him his. Erwin thrust deeper and deeper into the Omega, Levi taking hit by hit from the Alpha. Levi screamed Erwin’s full name as the blonde took a hold of Levi and finally marked him. Both of them came at the same time, spilling seed over and over. Levi caked the bed while Erwin kept pumping Levi full until he started to have a swell in his stomach from so much of him. They collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the moment of pure ecstasy.

Eventually they had to separate so Erwin could draw Levi a bath and clean Levi’s mark. Erwin felt proud of his partner as well as himself. After the steamy bath was filled with relaxing salts and bubbles, He returned to Levi who was starting to fall asleep. 

“Whoa Honey, not yet. We need to get you cleaned up.”

“I don’t want to move.” Came Levi’s raspy but sexy voice. 

“Why not?”

“A brat. I want to make sure I get a one.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m sure they are already in there. Give it time Levi. If not, we can try again.” He began to feel the effects of the bond to feel a little disappointment from the Corporal.

“It’s a one and done deal Erwin. One heat, One Alpha, One brat.”

Erwin lifted Levi and brought him to the bathroom. Levi used the toilet and sadly unclenched to let out Erwin’s seed. He could sense loneliness but just looked over him. He helped him into the tub and began to wash him off. He left Levi alone for a little bit while he cleaned the bedroom and returned to a snoozing Levi who was leaning over the edge. Erwin grabbed a towel and dried him off before placing him in pyjamas and tending to his wound. Satisfied, Erwin cleaned himself up then joined Levi in bed to make sure he didn’t wake up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.


	15. September 2019 ~ Many Suprises

Levi could hear the school bells ring even before he arrived on campus. He was running a bit late after Erwin because his stomach decided to betray him. He knew the source of his so called illness and made an appointment that afternoon to confirm. The hard part was keeping it a surprise for Erwin. His scent changed a little before school just as Erwin was getting back onto his suppressants. He worried over the raven and tried to pry the secret from his hands. Levi gave in and lied about getting the scent from a trip agency. As far as Levi knew, Erwin was excited for a trip, not the total opposite. 

He grabbed his coat and bag and rushing to his classroom. He set his stuff down, straightened his tie and walked fast to the gym where the ceremony for the new students was taking place. He was out of breath by the time he reached the doors. He carefully opened it and luckily Erwin didn’t see or hear him. Hange waved him over and he sat down next to her. His nerves was starting to get to him and his nausea was returning. He rubbed his stomach, hoping the feeling went away only it barely did. It increased his nerves more when he felt the growing bump on his stomach.

“I wish you all a good three years here at Survey Corps Private High.” Erwin finished his speech.

The classes and new class clapped and cheered while Erwin looked protectively over his staff members. Levi and him caught eyes and he saw them spark.

“Now for one last announcement. I’d like to give recognition to one of our teachers. He’s been with us for several years now and has brought us the top scored in Rose County and the state in the English department. Levi Ackerman if you could come up.”

Levi’s cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as Erwin praised him in front of everyone. He stood up and kept his hands at his sides. His jaw was tight in frustration as Hange gave him a little push. He made his way to the stage that Erwin had set up and stood beside him. He smiled slightly but looked down at the sea of brats staring at him with beady eyes.

“Now as many of you might have guessed or have known, Ackerman here has been one of the best. I've come to know him as a great friend of mine and a perfect fit in our school. Over the summer our own relationship has grown stronger. He asked me to become his mate-” a few kids groaned, “I know I know TMI as you call it, but I really wanted to announce something at Graduation. But with our new students, I believe this will bring everyone good fortune.”

Levi wondered what he was rambling about. Some of the students knew what Erwin was talking about so they began to make noise. Levi looked to Erwin and saw him moving to the floor. 

“What!?” Levi moved as he saw Erwin get down on a knee and pull out a box. “Erwin Smith I swear to god-”

“Levi Ackerman. Will you marry me.” A shining silver band sparkled in the spotlight from the podium.

He wanted to. He knew that he loved Erwin and trusted only him. Levi didn’t realize he was crying until he blinked and felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

‘Oh god the hormones’ He thought.

“Yes.” Levi’s voice was barely above a whisper. Erwin stood up and took the band and slipped it onto Levi’s finger, a perfect fit. 

The teachers hollered and hooted while students whistled and applauded the new engaged couple. Erwin then dismissed the students for their club activities and then gathered with the teachers. 

Everyone was giving their congrats and hugging them. Nanaba, who surprisingly showed for Mike’s support, was excited for them. She was close to being due herself. After everyone calmed down she pulled Levi aside.

“Levi, I can’t help but notice something off about your scent.” 

Levi nodded. “I’m going to surprise Erwin. I have an appointment after school to confirm it. I have two positive tests in my bag.”

“If you need any advice. Please call. I might be busy with the little one but I’ll always be happy to help.”

“Thanks. I better attend homeroom. I’m still in charge of the Literature Club.” Levi nodded.

The teachers left to their respective classrooms and began assessing students. Levi saw a few familiar faces in his club, third years Armin Arlert, Historia Reiss, and Marco Bott. A couple of second years joined and only one first year arrived. The third and second years congratulated Levi on his future. He nodded and took the book out of his bag. It was a popular one Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. He told them about the idea and his own personal thoughts about the book. It was a summer read and they seemed to have fun discussing it.

“I could care less about the book. Going to the simplest idea, it’s a book about burning books.” Levi shrugged. 

“What is going to be the next book?” Armin asked.

Levi handed out the copies from the cabinet and told them to read the first 5 chapters together while he relaxed at his desk. He was looking through his phone when he felt his stomach lurch. A hand flew to his mouth and he dashed to the bin that was in the room, knowing he wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom. He emptied his already empty stomach into the bin, alarming the students. 

“Mr. Ackerman!” Armin exclaimed, reaching to comfort the teacher.

Levi wiped his mouth. “You cannot tell anyone. All 6 of you.”

“Are you pregnant?” Historia gasped.

Levi nodded. “I’m going to the doctor after class.”

“Want anything to eat though? I can run to the cafe in the lunchroom to get you something.” Armin offered.

“I’ll empty out the trash.” Marco raised his hand.

“Thank you. All of you. The rest of you just read and keep this a secret until I say it’s okay.”

Everyone nodded then dispersed. 

**  
Levi got into his car and sighed. He was lucky that Erwin was staying late at the school. This would give him enough time to go to his appointment and then think of a way to tell the blonde giant.

He drove to his clinic and parked. He could do this. He wanted this. This was his only chance to have kids. He stepped in and was welcomed with the warm scent of expecting Omegas. He saw a few men and several women. He signed in and stood by the doors in case he got scared and had to back out. 

‘No. Erwin also wanted this. We don’t have time.’ Levi looked at the silver band on his finger. It gave him so much emotions he didn't know which to identify.

“Levi Ackerman?” 

He heard his name being called. He followed the nurse to the back and was weight, height measured, and symptoms recorded until he was placed in the room to wait for the doctor. He didn’t wait long until his doctor arrived.

“Ah Levi. Been a long time. Health well?” Dr. Nick greeted. He looked normal from the last time he saw him. 

“Yeah. Heats still irregular but I’ve been doing better.”

As Nick checked his blood pressure he asked the usual questions: Last heat, Mated or not, Pain levels, etc.

“Well it sounds like you are expecting a little one!” Nick beamed. “Can you lie back and lift up your shirt?”

Levi did just so and stayed still as he was felt around his stomach. He looked down seeing a little bump rise in his lower stomach. Levi felt a small warmth from his dynamic, a parental and protective warmth. He’d been feeling it even before he took the test. As Nick examined him, he could feel his womb move with the touch.

“Yep, I can confirm you are carrying. Congrats Levi! When was the lucky night?”

“My last heat about a month after the school’s graduation. I could tell this one was different. My partner also entered a rut after my heat triggered it. He wasn’t on suppressants at the time.”

“Perfect! Im guessing the middle of July then and it's a week into september so you’re around 8 weeks?”

Levi nodded. “I suspected.”

Nick nodded making a few notes before asking Levi to follow him to another room. He was setting him up with a male Omega OB/GYN for his pregnancy. She was a kind doctor and was an expert in the field. Nick recommended her and Levi felt comfortable with the Beta. Her red hair almost reminded him of Isabel.

“Good afternoon Levi. My name is Joyce Hart but you can call me whatever you like. I hear from Dr. Lakeland that you are expecting your first child?”

“Yeah. Nick already did a feel around.”

“I see he wrote things down on your chart. What my job is is to make sure your baby is growing healthy. I'll be also the one to deliver the little one unless you want him, Nick, to deliver.”

“Alright.”

“Now this machine here is called an ultrasound machine. It helps determine the age and health of your baby. Are you alright with going through this today?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Just lay back, lift up your shirt and pull down your pants a little while I get everything set up. Does your partner know that you are expecting?” Joyce asked.

“Not yet. I want to surprise him for his birthday. It's on the 14th of October.”

“Wow! It's good to wait too but not too long. Alright let's get you started.” She started up the machine and spread the cold gel on Levi’s abdomen. She moved the device around and looked at the screen. She took notes and made comments under breath.

Levi was a little nervous but stayed still while she worked. When she finished she turned the screen to him. 

“How with your age, I’m going to categorize our pregnancy at medium risk. You aren’t young to have many issues but you also aren’t too old to be considered bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy. You lean more towards high risk and I’ll tell you why. 

With your body and it’s medical past, your body dealt with hard heats. It put strain on your womb from the trauma. Any pain you are in, your mind goes straight to that trauma. Contractions later on might scare you and send you into early labor. So from your 7th month to birth I am going to schedule you to paternity leave and limited bed rest.”

Levi understood. He knew this was also why now was the perfect to have a child. He listened more as she got to her point.

A smile appeared on her face. “Another reason why I am putting you at medium risk is because of this.” She moved the scanner around and two dark circles appeared. The looked close together and in equal size. “You, Levi, are 8 ½ weeks pregnant with twins!”

Levi’s heart caught in his throat. He looked at the screen and saw the little sacs wiggle. He didn’t cry at all. He was too shocked. He wasn’t being blessed with one, he was going to be blessed with two. 

“Would you like prints?”

Levi shook his head as he was handed a towel. “I’ll wait until they are further developed. They look like beans.” He chuckled.

“Very well. You should be around 13 weeks at that point. Enough to start showing. We will make an appointment for two weeks from. Now. Good luck!”

Levi left the clinic elated. He rubbed his small bump and smiled. Today was just a grand day. His lie for the moment was that he was at the doctor’s to ask to be placed back on suppressants. Erwin wasn’t happy but with no second heat showing up, he didn’t want to be out of school just as it started. So with his prescription of prenatal pills, Levi was going to take them and make Erwin believe his morning sickness was his body getting used to being on them again. A perfect plan until the special reveal for the old man’s birthday.


	16. October 2019 ~Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the actual Erwin Smith from Attack on Titan.

Over the next couple of weeks, Erwin was becoming concerned with Levi. He hated how his doctor just let him go back onto his suppressants like a snap of the fingers. He tried to argue about it but Levi wouldn’t hear it. He’d lock himself in their room and not come out until he was hungry or had to pee. 

Then Levi’s sickness got worse, leaving the man to teach in the afternoons on some days. Levi would be in bed one second and head in the toilet next. He claimed it was his body getting used to the suppressants and Erwin was having a hard time to believe. He never got sick with his and he never heard any of the other Omega staff members having an issue. He kept assuring Erwin that it was a side effect.

He was putting up with it until one day. Levi and him had argued the night before. Levi didn't eat and was really sick in the morning. Levi begged him not to take him to the hospital and promised that he’d tell the truth in a couple of days.

“So you’ve been lying to me?” Erwin glared, his Alpha hurting from being suppressed.

“No. I’m just tired of giving you pieces here and there. You don’t seem to believe me that I’m taking suppressants, but I’ll prove to you when I get my refill for the next month.”

“You better explain everything. It hurts me to see you like this. Our bond is blocked because of the suppressants so believing you and making sure you are okay is hard.” Erwin sighed. “When will you tell me?”

“Your birthday.”

That left Erwin surprised.

**  
Levi had everything ready. Erwin was working late again on a few transfer students so Levi had time to plan. Since the weather had begun to drop, he’d been wearing baggier sweaters to hide his growing bump. He still rubbed it while he was behind his desk or in the shower. Nanaba had given him some advice while raising her little girl she had two days after school started. 

But going back to how Levi felt, he felt nervous. He hated lying to Erwin about all of it, but what surprise would there be if he spilled it! Levi already had to sleep weird in bed so Erwin would avoid touching him while they slept. It was either slightly crush the twins or give in. Half the time he ended up on the couch, making Erwin even more upset.

Levi was still in his work uniform when he finished setting up his idea. He had his “suppressants” in his pocket, his info from his earlier scan with the prints, onesies in a box and his growing belly to prove it. The moment Erwin walked in the door Levi could tell something was off. 

“Erwin?” Levi wondered.

“Hey.” The principal replied, taking his shoes and hanging up his scarf. “How did the doctor’s go? Are the suppressants finally working?”

Levi nodded. Erwin looked so upset. Levi felt guilty but the answer was sitting on the table. “He said everything is good and that I’m healthy.”

“That's good. I was worried you were getting worse. I thought your heat was trying to get through.”

“No. I hadn’t been on them in a little over two years so it was hard adjusting.”

“Are you able to tell me the whole truth? I’ve been waiting all day.” Erwin got to the point.

Levi was shocked. He gulped and led Erwin to the table to take a seat. The blue box was in front of him and Levi had to playfully smack his hand. 

“The truth is…” the raven started, his voice shaking, “I’ve been lying to you this whole time, BUT for a good reason.”

Erwin frowned. 

“I am seeing another doctor for a while. My regular doctor found something and I needed a specialist.”

“Oh god. You aren’t dying are you?” The baby blues wide with worry.

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dear god no. Just let me explain.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the prenatal pills, tossing them to his fiance. “I was prescribed these. They said it was supposed to help with my heats a little? I'm still unsure.”

“Prenatal pills? Oh I get it. It's so that it gives you hormones so they won’t be strong. Okay I understand now. But why keep this a secret?”

“Open your present.” 

“Levi-”

“Open it.”

Erwin hesitated before untying the bow then taking the lid off the box. He pulled out some onesies that both said ‘Daddy’s favorite’. “Haha cute. Are you saying you want to try again over the summer?” Erwin set the box aside.

“Jesus, look at the entire present before speaking to me.” Levi fake snapped, and fake angrily leaving the room to hide in their bedroom for the moment. It wasn't long until he heard the scraping of the chair and hearing the man trip before heavy footsteps were thumping down the hall to their room. 

Erwin paused in the doorway with a huge grin on his face and picture in his hand. “A-are you serious, Levi?”

Levi nodded, using his sleeve to cover his smile and placing his other hand on his bump.

The giant blonde chuckled. “Twins. Oh my god we’re having twins!” He rushed over to Levi and carefully picked the small man up and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. “So this is why; you wanted to tell me as a birthday present!”

“Of course. What kind of fiance would I be if I spoiled your special day?”

“This is the best gift ever! When are you due?”

“Beginning to middle of April.” Levi smiled. 

“Dear god you are really showing.” Erwin noticed, earning a light smack on his head.

Erwin set Levi down and was still shocked at the news. He could see it now. Levi glowing with pregnancy. He remembered the scent change before going back on the suppressants and why Levi was late to his morning classes. 

“Erwin, Erwin, Commander, you okay?” Levi’s eyes were wide with worry as he lightly grabbed Erwin’s wrists.

“What? Huh?”

“You’re crying.”

Erwin felt his wet cheek and began to laugh. “I’m just super happy. We are going to be the best parents ever!” 

“Good. Because I’ve been craving two things, sex and vanilla sprinkle shakes with mustard and spinach.”

Erwin cringed. “Then let’s go to the store to get ingredients.”

“Ah!” Levi smacked his lips in satisfaction as he drank the weird shake that Erwin made up for him. Erwin had to look away so he wouldn't puke from the smell or odd color. “Oh just be glad it’s not pickles and peanut butter. I don’t know how some people stand that shit.”

“I’m sorry.” Erwin apologized. “But everything’s okay? You don’t feel sick?”

Levi shook his head. “Not as of lately. Though I recently hit 13 weeks, I can still get sick.”

“Ah.” 

Levi could tell he felt a little guilty for not being able to help while he battled his morning sickness. It made the pregnant Omega feel bad for keeping him in the dark. It made his mood drop significantly. He began to sniffle.

“Levi? Corporal, what’s wrong?”

“I kept you in the dark with this. I lied to you, pushed you away, made you upset, all while I was sick off my ass and hiding them from you.” Levi cried, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Erwin brought him to his side of the couch and held him in his lap. “Hey it's okay. It’s all forgiven. I’m not upset anymore and I’m overjoyed to learn the man I love is carrying our kids. I wouldn’t have done all this for you if I didn’t love you. This is the best birthday ever.”

The Omega calmed down after being reassured and yawned to prove that he was tired. Erwin carried him to their bedroom and laid him down. He moved to sleep on the bed with him and tucked the both of them under the covers. Levi was quietly snoozing by the time the other settled. Erwin brought Levi close and kept his hand on the growing bump, smiling as he slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with work and my grandparents are visiting then today there was my mom's wedding so its been hectic. Thanks for being paitent!!


	17. October 2019 ~Revealing

Erwin heard a knock. A 15th knock to be exact. He rolled his eyes and opened it, seeing the main office filled with Alpha students and a couple of Beta students. All male. He groaned. 

“If you are here because of Ackerman, raise your hand.”

All 15 boys raised their hand. They were a mix of second and third years. Erwin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lately Levi was being put on edge by some of his more rowdy students and getting into arguments with them then sending them to the principal’s office. 

“He’s just calling me out for no reason.” One straight A student spoke up. 

“He’s been sick today and he snaps when we try to help him.” Another piped up.

“He’s targeting us Betas and Alphas. Nothing against the Omegas.” A tougher boy complained.

“Alright alright enough. We were planning on telling the whole school but since this group has gotten so large,” Erwin just had to say it. “Ackerman is feeling threatened by Alphas and Betas.”

The boys erupted. “Why?” “Racist!” “Bastard!” 

“ENOUGH!” Erwin shouted. The boys quieted down. “Because of our policy teachers are put on a stronger suppressant. Because of regulations I have been unable to scent Ackerman as of lately.”

“Gross.” “We don’t need to know that.” “It stays in the bedroom.”

“Now now. Let me talk to Ackerman.” Erwin assured. 

“What were you going to tell the whole school?” A third year asked, students murmuring an agreement.

“Ackerman is… pregnant.” Erwin had to reveal.

The boys went silent. They were beginning to understand. 

“Damn Commander! Didn’t know you had it in you.” One student patted his back in congratulations.

Erwin received more praise and congrats for his mate and children. But it still was wrong for Levi to make such actions. Erwin left the office and made his way towards the English department and found Levi’s room. He threw open the door and saw Levi freeze at the sight of him. 

“Excuse me class, I need to speak to Mr. Ackerman for a moment.” Erwin marched into the room and took the book out of Levi’s hand and ushered him out into the hall.

“What? Erwin, what!?” Levi snapped put in the hallway. 

“I got half of your students sitting in my office because of you. Care to explain why?” Erwin showed his dominance.

“They are being brats. Their scents make me gag. They are also pissing me off.” Levi crossed his arms and looked away from the taller man. 

“Excuses and you know it.”

Levi sighed. “I feel threatened by them. You know hard it is now that we bonded? I don’t smell like you, and I’m sure besides the kiddos showing themselves, they can smell them. I can see the brats testing the air.”

“Looks I know I haven’t scented recently but it hurts when I do.”

“Then get off the damn suppressants.” Levi ordered.

Erwin jumped back. “You know I can’t do that-”

“Then do it for the kids. Do you want them popping out to know you or barely know you. You can go back on the stuff after your paternity leave.”

“Levi…”

“Actually I’ve been meaning to bring it up, since all the staff members here are bonded, they should get off the pills. Those unbonded stay suppressed. Nobody is going to touch us. They’ll smell us and see our marks. The students need to keep on theirs but we are adults. We know better.” He continued. 

“Alright. I’ll send an email to the board. Also you need to start telling your students that you are pregnant. I already told the kids sitting in my office so I need you to start stepping up. Telling the truth is also a way to protect yourself.” 

Erwin leaned down and kissed Levi on his forehead and rubbed his belly. He pushed him back to class before returning to his own office to wait for the bell to ring so the students could safely leave. He even sent an email to the board of Levi’s suggestion and hoped the answer was a good one.

***  
As the discussion on suppressants was still being discussed, two weeks after Levi brought it up, he was finally feeling comfortable with the thought of telling his students he was pregnant. For the time being it looked as if he gained some weight. It was a thursday so he hoped to share the good news on the next day to make everyone a bit lighter.

During Levi’s 5th period he felt something trickle down his nose so he sniffed. He figure he was getting a cold and ignored it until a student called out to him.

“Er, Corporal, you got blood coming out of your nose.” An Alpha student pointed out.

“Shit.” Levi mumbled before walking over to the tissue box that sat on his desk. He put the tissue up to his nose and informed the class to read out of the textbook while he tried to stop the bleeding. He sat at his desk chair and held his head between his knees the best he could with his bump giving him troubles.

“Sir, are you alright?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah, it's just a symptom. I’ll be fine.” The class began to whisper. Levi’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. “Look you’re worried that I have cancer, I don’t.” Levi grabbed a new tissue, feeling a bit light headed. He drank out of his water bottle and relaxed for a minute. 

“What is it Sir? We need to know in case we need to get Mr. Smith.” Ymir voiced.

“I was waiting to tell my classes tomorrow but i’m sure you’ve heard from a couple of weeks ago. But the Commander and I are expecting.” Levi sighed.

The class was in an uproar. They teased him, gave him words of congratulations and even offered the duty of Messenger if anything went wrong.

“Okay okay settle down. I’ll be teaching up until I’m close to 7 months along and then I’m going on leave. Im almost 16 weeks.”

Some of the students murmured. “You don’t look 16, you look bigger. I know because my older sister just had a baby.” A student wondered.

“That's because I’m carrying twins. Its was a shock but I’m thankful I’m having kids at my age.” Levi sighed again, patting his belly. “Okay enough baby talk. Let’s get back to the lesson.


	18. October 2019 ~ Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bunch of parts but it also progresses the story.

“Alright and there are your twins!” Dr. Hart smiled. 

Levi had just entered his 16th week and was so happy for Erwin to join him. They called in for the day so they could attend the appointment and look for costumes for the school’s haunted house. They weren’t taking part since Levi was expecting so he was placed on ticket sales while Erwin was inside participating. They had rehearsal the entire month and he was surprised how good the principal acted. 

“Now a lot of new parents like to compare their little ones to foods to get a general idea. We tend to compare 16 weeks old to avocados. So you got two little avocados in your belly.”

“When can we tell the genders?” Erwin asked as Levi was being cleaned up. 

“Usually between 20 and 22 weeks. And Levi I can see you are a bit concerned at the size of your belly. You look a month ahead because of the genetics. Plus with you already a smaller person, and your mate with larger genes, your babies are leaning towards their father’s size.”

Levi nodded. “I kind of figured.”

Erwin kissed the top of head forehead and they left but not before setting up an appointment in two weeks. Next they drove around town until they found a Halloween store. Levi was getting excited while Erwin just followed. The greeters greeted them as they entered and began to look around. Erwin looked around for his costumes while Levi wandered.

Erwin found his costume and picked out a few extra items to add so it gave students a good spook. “Levi?” Erwin called. 

Levi then popped out of an aisle with tears streaming down his face and a big smile. He was holding two outfits that were like little wolves. They were gender neutral and would keep the babies warm during the cold. “E-Erwin, look! They are adorable!”

The principal chuckled. “They should be 6 months old then for their first Halloween.”

“But this is their first Halloween!” Levi complained. 

“Do you want to get them?”

“Please?”

“Are you two doing okay?” They turned around to see a young woman in the store uniform and purple hair. She adjusted her glasses while she waited for an answer. 

Levi immediately smelled Omega. Levi smiled. “We were just browsing. I wanted to prepare for next year’s Halloween.” He held up the two baby costumes. 

“Awe! Adorable! Do you know what you’re having if I may ask?”

“We don’t know yet. Too early.” Erwin spoke. 

“I see. Well I recommend little bows you can attach to the costume ears if you have little girls.”

“Yes!” Levi piped up.

Erwin was still getting used to Levi like this. It was like he was trying to mask something. It began to concern Erwin about his mate. The board was still in discussion of the suppressants and he wished they would rush so he could be there for Levi. He couldn’t feel Levi’s struggled through their bond. It was harsh.

“-win, Erwin!”

“What? Levi?” He looked down to see him carrying a basket with his items and looking at hair bows.

“I asked if we should go with red or plaid to match the costume.”

“Oh, sorry. I think the red will work. Too much plaid will make it no stand out.”

Levi picked two bows and set it in his basket. He began to walk towards the counter and place his items into the counter. Erwin checked them out and they went to go sit in the car for a moment. Erwin was going to bring up how he was feeling about this whole issue with the suppressants and their bond. He began to hold his hand and talk.

“Levi just let me speak. I’m going to put up an emergency meeting tomorrow and discuss this. It’s been going on too much. They may never pass it but until I can get off these things, I need you to tell me if you aren’t feeling well, have negative thoughts on your mind, or anything that is worrying you. I can’t read the bond and its scaring me.”

“Is it because I’m lying? You see it can’t you….” Levi sighed looking to his lap.

“What? Levi what aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m scared and afraid. I feel like shit most of the time and I’m afraid to share.” Levi admitted. Erwin was about to speak when Levi cut him off again. “He’s out. I’ve been on edge for the past three days. I think I keep seeing him and hearing him and feel him again.”

“Levi. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Erwin tried not to get angry with his mate.

“I told you I don’t trust Alphas. Even though I said I trust you, doesn’t mean I fully trust you.” Levi snapped. “Any of your dynamic can contact him and tell him where I’m at. He fucking despised me and think all Omegas should be wiped out. Mother and I were the beginning.” Tears were running down his face. He began to breathe heavily.

“Shh, Levi, it’s alright. I’ll make you trust me. I’ll protect you. I won’t let him take you.” Erwin assured. 

Levi wiggled away from Erwin’s hand. He didn’t want to hear it. His day felt ruined, he just wanted to go home. Erwin took the body language as protective and alert so he focused on getting them home and Levi surrounded in a comfort nest. 

**  
At home Erwin left Levi alone and began to make calls. He was going to make it happen that bonded teachers should be allowed to go off suppressants. During the meeting he voiced his opinion and said it was hard to maintain his relationship with Levi during his pregnancy because of the blocking of emotions. Mike even spoke up it was hard with Nanaba after being off the suppressants for three months in the middle of her pregnancy and getting back on them.

The board went into a heated discussion and agreed to Levi’s original request. Starting the 1st of November, all bonded staff members in the schools of Rose County is authorized to end the use of suppressants and are required to take a monthly test to make sure those bonded are staying true to themselves and not cheating on anyone. Anyone who does so will be placed back on suppressants (unless expecting a child). Erwin was satisfied with the results and was ever excited to tell Levi. 

The raven english teacher was grading papers when Erwin arrived home from the meeting. His glasses rested on his nose so to Erwin he looked like a librarian. Levi got up and set his papers aside and hugged Erwin in a greeting. The blonde giant gave him a kiss on his head and rubbed the bump. 

“I take it the meeting came up with a result?”

“Yes! It went well from your written proposal and Mike’s addition to the effects of bonded staff members. Basically…” Erwin explained everything for Levi and he could see the man visibly relax, as if a large weight lifted off his shoulders. 

“This makes me feel much better. It will feel like a brand new bond.”

“Just bear with me while it flushes out of my system. You know how irritated I get and I may say things that I’ll regret but really don’t mean anything.”

“I know.” Levi rubbed his arm. I remember the summer. I don’t think you’ll be bad this time. You got us.” Levi led the bigger hand to his belly.

Erwin smiled. “I can’t wait to feel their little kicks.”

“Trust me, you don’t.” Levi chuckled. “They make me pee every 10 minutes and make my back ache. I had to have Ackerman pass out papers today in class.”

“I still can’t get used to Ms. Mikasa to having the same last name as yours. It's so rare.”

“I think she’s a distant relative or something.” Levi sighed. “I’m just glad I’ll be able to connect with you. I need it in order to trust you completely. I’m sure mother would approve of you already but she isn’t here to guide me.”

“It’s alright. I’ve told you countless times that I’ll be waiting for you.”

**  
“Enjoy the show.” Levi fake smiled as he handed the family over the tickets. 

He leaned back in his chair and shivered. He was stationed in the office with none other than his Alpha student, Eren Jaeger. He rolled his eyes when the board paired him with the top A student of the third years. Granted the kid was smart, but also stubborn with his actions. Levi made sure Erwin scented him the best he could before doing his part. 

“Here you go Corporal, its decaf tea but I hope the taste is good enough.” Eren said as he handed over the warm refreshment. 

Levi had sent him to get tea for a while so he could breathe. The brat was over worrying about him and was sitting too close for comfort, even if they were trying to stay warm from the constant opening doors. As he waited for the next guests, he used the restroom and relaxed for a little while longer. His babies kicked, wanting the fresh scent of their father. 

“Hush little ones. I’ll be wrapped up in his scarf when I go back.” Levi walked back to the table and found Eren folding up his scarf. He ran over and snatched it from him. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

“It fell onto the floor. I was picking it up.” 

Levi growled at the taller, tan skinned brunette. He checked the scarf and only smelled Eren’s alpha scent. His stomach twisted at the potent yet alluring smell. Levi growled again as he tossed the scarf aside and grabbed Eren by the shirt, lifting him up. The teacher didn’t care if his back ached. The brat messed with his stuff.

“Why’d you scent it?” Levi barked.

“I- you looked stressed and I thought an Alpha scent would help a little.”

“You brat! I am mated to Erwin! I am your teacher! You have no authority to do such a thing! My children are still new to receiving scents through me and if they smell anyone else besides their father, they’ll reject him when they are born.” Levi threw him to the ground. His head swam with the new scent, his body reacting. “Shit.”

“Excuse me, I’d like one ticket please.” A gruff voice sounded behind Levi. 

He froze as he recognized the voice. He was too terrified to even turn around. His mind immediately flashed to his childhood. Carefully looking over his shoulder out of fear, he saw him. A man he could spot in a crowd full of strangers. His body reacted, constricting, trying to mimic the heat, the pain, the trauma. He clutched his stomach and knelt to the floor. 

“I said one please.” The man smirked, glaring down at Levi, a red change in his iris of pure evil. His ragged clothes matched the day he was taken, but his hair was longer and beard thicker. The twisted smile even more sinister.

Eren got up to serve the man but Levi stopped him. Levi’s face was covered in tears as he tried to stand up, hanging onto the teen before using the chair for support. His stomach ached and his babies were wildly moving. Sharp pains accompanied his hips and his scar stung. His scent was that of fear and protection. He tried to call his mate for help through their bond but he was getting blocked thanks to the drugs still in Erwin’s system. 

“No. You are not allowed.” Levi managed to growl out, wincing at the pain. He could feel something slip between his legs and it was warm. His heart was pounding and white noise entered his ears. 

“Why not? After all it’s family only. Am I not your family, nephew?”

Eren finally smelled Levi through his own suppressants and went to find Erwin. Levi whimpered, terrified of being alone with the piece of shit that stood across from him. Levi began to feel light headed and his stomach cramped up. He fell to his knees again and tried to stay awake for Erwin to get him. 

“We’ll meet again, I just wanted to say hello, and Happy Halloween.”

The last thing Levi saw before passing out was the sinister grin with yellow teeth glowing in the dark room. A low chuckle replaced the white noise and soon Levi was dragged back into his world of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding is over, Grandparents went home, and Work is heckin busy!


	19. 1998 ~ Past

_Kuchel Ackerman knew she messed up this time. Her life as a prostitute had its ups and downs with the Betas and Alphas that wanted her services and she made sure she was clean. Unfortunately this one Alpha client got her while she was on her heat. Her handler was recently replaced and didn’t care what happened to his girls. Kuchel didn’t realize she messed up until it was month after that client when she began to feel sick._

_Carefully she went to the doctor and asked for an exam. The Omega was shocked to find out she was expecting a child. The doctor knew of her profession and opened up the option of getting the child removed. Kuchel refused knowing this was all her fault for letting this happen._

_“I consented because of my job. I will handle this child and give them so much love.” She declared, leaving the clinic. Outside she acknowledged her unborn child by placing a hand on her stomach._

_At home, Kuchel began to prepare. She cleaned up her small apartment and decided to change her life. Soon her handler was going to know that she kept the baby and use her more and more. A lot of men and some women like the feel of pregnant women. Once the apartment was clean she felt lighter for some reason. Maybe it was because her life was turning around and that motherly instincts were kicking in._

_Her stomach growled with hunger and she realized she hadn’t eaten yet. Grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes back on, she made her way to the nearest market. All kinds of foods were looking appealing to her and she grabbed them. As she looked for chips, someone accidentally bumped into her, knocking her basket out of her hand._

_“Oh shit. Sorry, Ma’am.” The person said. He picked it up and handed it back to her._

_Kuchel looked up to say thanks but stopped. It was the Alpha. Yes THAT Alpha, the one whose baby was growing inside her. She knew because she kept a detailed binder under her bed to remember clients in case she caught a disease. His steel grey eyes were soft instead of the hunger she remembered that night. His features were muscular yet relaxed but he was just a low dirty Alpha, one who gave her no mercy that night._

_“Olympia?” He noticed._

_She looked away at the name. It was her prostitute name to hide her identity. “Hi.”_

_“H-how are you?”_

_“I’m fine. Just working.” Kuchel didn’t want to even talk to him or any of her clients outside of work._

_“Alright. Oh uh, am I allowed to set up another appointment or do I need to speak to your handler?”_

_Kuchel’s cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. “Uh um… If you could call my handler.”_

_“Alright.” He moved in close and took of a piece of her ebony hair in his fingers._

_She slapped him away then finished her shopping before rushing home._

_The next few months were filled with clients, some old, some new. When her handler found out about her pregnancy, it was too late to abort so he said she could keep this one. At 5 months, someone came knocking on her apartment door. When she opened the door she found her older brother standing there. He waltzed past her into her apartment and planted himself on the couch._

_“Word is, you are not going to be alone soon.” His strong Alpha scent washed over her, and she covered her nose._

_“Kenny, what do you want? You never come around.”_

_“Can’t I check up on my little sister? I hear she’s made her way around the Underground of Shina County. You are quite the talk, little sister.”_

_“So what? Nobody wanted to hire me, I’m an Omega in my prime and you practically abandoned me for your own so called ‘business’.” She bit back._

_“You were in your prime.” Kenny glared. “You need to get rid of it.”_

_“G-get rid of what?”_

_“That.” Kenny pointed to her bump._

_“No! You know what could happen to an Omega if they have an abortion this far into a pregnancy. I could die!”_

_“Then you shouldn’t have gotten pregnant in the first place.”_

_Kuchel walked over and slapped her brother. “Get the fuck out of my house. Leave me and my child alone.” She picked him up by his arm and shoved him out of her apartment._

_Next the Omega went to her book of clients and found her child’s father. She was the only one that she could trust at the moment. He was going to protect them._

_**_  
_The night before Christmas, Kuchel began to feel pains in her stomach. Her baby was kicking her and wanting to come into the world. The father brought her to the hospital and the next day after a hard labor a small boy with raven hair. He looked a lot like her thankfully but still had his father’s grumpy face and nose._

_“My little Rivaille... my Levi.” Kuchel named._

_“He’s a beautiful child.” Levi’s father said._

_Not two months after Levi was born, Kuchel let his father watch him while she dealt with a client. She had finished healing but then her handler wanted her to go back to work. When she returned, she returned to an upset Levi. The little baby boy was red faced and cold on the floor._

_“Levi!” Kuchel dropped her bag and picked up her baby. She ran around grabbing clothes and blankets to warm him back up. Once he was in a diaper and clothes he was a little quieter but was still screaming. She enveloped him in her scent and brought him to her breast. He was starving and became instantly quiet. Levi suckled and waved his tiny fists against her chest._

_“I’m so sorry baby. Mama will be careful next time. It’s just going to be you and me, baby.”_

_It was. During Levi’s first 12 years of his life, it was him and his mother. She still worked as a prostitute and provided for him. They even moved into a small house to accommodate for privacy. At times Levi was annoyed with his mother’s work seeing how she’s been getting older and changing over the years. One evening there came a knock at the door and Levi went to go answer it, stopping at the door before opening it._

_“Tch. Who the hell are you?” Levi grumbled. He was protective of his mother and she predicted he would end up being an Alpha his next year._

_“I’m looking for Kuchel.” The familiar looking man glared down._

_“She’s out with a client. You can come back later.”_

_“Fuck off brat.” The man moved past Levi and sat on the couch. “God she even cleaned.”_

_“I cleaned.” Levi crossed his arms. “Who are you?”_

_“Me? Kuchel never mentioned me? Her own brother?”_

_The man growled, his Alpha scent flooding the apartment. Levi had to cover his nose so he wouldn’t gag at the scent of rubber and smoke._

_“Grab me a beer if you got one. I’m not leaving until I talk to Kuchel.”_

_Levi was pissed when his mother told him that his uncle, Kenny, was going to be living with them for a while. Not long after, his uncle started to use him. If Levi didn’t get him his beer or his cigarettes, he would get hit and beat. He hid it from his mother with a fake smile and clothes that would cover up his bruises. For Levi it got worse a month into being 13. He had a pain pool in his belly and itch all over. He wanted to take off his clothes but he didn’t in risk of his mother seeing his bruises._

_“What the fuck is that smell?” Levi heard his uncle scream. Levi locked his bedroom door and texted his mom to come home. A bang on the door scared him. “Are you fucking presenting? An Omega?” Kenny was pissed._

_He hid in his room as the threats and insults rang in his ears. They stopped when Kuchel came home to attend to Levi. He heard from her that he was experiencing his first heat. She said it was natural for Omegas and that she would be there for him during his time. Levi held onto his mother as the pain hit his body. He didn’t want to be an Omega._

_Six months later, Levi felt the all too familiar heat pool in his stomach one afternoon after school. Kuchel greeted him and helped him to his room then left him to get food and water. An hour passed since Levi was helped and his pain pills his mother had. He waited another hour before he got worried. He was breathing heavily by now and his mother should have helped him. Carefully standing up, he held onto the wall while his other hand held his boiling stomach._

_He left his room and descended the stairs before walking along the hall to the kitchen. “Mother?” Levi called. “Mother please.” He begged. When he entered the kitchen, he stopped. For a brief moment he felt his pain left his body and was replaced with shock._

_Levi walked over and dropped to his knees._

_“L-Levi.” His mother breathed as blood was pouring out of her stomach. “Promise me…”_

_“Anything. Mother, I’ll promise anything.”_

_“N-never...tr-ust an… Aaaalpha.”_

_“I promise Mother. I love you, please hang on-”_

_The door opened revealing Kenny. He looked shocked but also Levi could see a small smirk._

_“Kenny! Kenny, help! She’s dying!”_

_Kenny walked towards Levi in a swift pace and grabbed him by the back of his neck, dragging him along. Levi tried to stay to his mother, the pain in his stomach returning. His heat was back to his conscious. He struggled from his uncle’s grip as he could feel the cold breeze before opening the door. Kenny yanked open the entrance and threw Levi to the ground and closing the door behind them. He then lifted the boy up on the air and set him on a table, strapping him down._

_Levi squirmed under the restraints. He glared at his uncle and writhed in pain. The next thing he knew, he was being stripped naked and then sanitized by his uncle. “What are you doing?”_

_“Extinguishing the world of Omegas. I’m sick of the pieces of shit. You’re mother already suffered your fate. You are next.” Kenny took out a knife and slashed into Levi with a wild laugh._

_Levi screamed in pain from the jagged tear into his abdomen. Kenny made a single large incision along his lower stomach and began to insert a gloved hand. Levi yelled from feeling his uncle’s fingers pushing his organs around. He was trying so hard not to pass out from his heat and body violation. The last thing he saw and heard before finally giving into the darkness was the doors breaking down and men taking his uncle away._


	20. November 2019 ~ Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read a fan fiction not too long ago and I heard that there was a new thing in the Omegaverse called a Drop where Omegas go into like a self induced coma to protect themselves and their children if they are carrying. This chapter deals with that.
> 
> Credit goes to the person who created the Omega Drop.

Levi saw a white light in his eye. He could see the back of his mother’s head and when he reached for her, the imagery changed. He was in a dimly lit room with machines attached to him and stuff wrapped around his belly. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light as he continued to wake up. 

He looked at himself even more. His left hand had an IV. He was dressed in a hospital gown, but it was bunched up to his chest while his belly was exposed and covered in monitors and straps. A warm blanket covered his legs and his bed was raised a little into a comfortable sitting position. He let out a sigh and wondered why and how he ended up in the hospital. His head still felt a bit groggy yet his energy felt refreshed.

Levi found the call button and pressed it. A minute later a nurse in a purple scrub entered. She smiled upon seeing Levi and greeted him in his awakening. She checked his vitals and called for both his doctors. As he waited, the nurse turned on the tv for his entertainment while the doctors made their way. He drifted back into a nap and was awakened by a small shake to his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the faces of his normal doctor and his OB/GYN. 

“Glad to see you awake, Levi.” Dr. Nick smiled.

“Good Afternoon, Levi.” Dr. Hart nodded too.

“Hello.” Levi was shocked at his voice. It was rough and unused.

“We know you must be tired but we also need to check up on you.” Dr. Nick started, “do you remember why you are here?”

Levi shook his head. “No. I barely remember what I was doing before… I think I was at the school for something.”

“It’s okay, don’t force it.” Dr. Hart comforted.

“How did I end up here?”

Dr. Nick sighed before speaking. Dr. Hart nodded. “Have you ever heard of a Drop? It’s a new experience for Omegas. Researchers are constantly trying to see what really triggers it. Basically an Omega Drop is when an Omega shuts down in order to protect itself from all kinds of trauma. You blank out from several hours to days but no more than a week. Your dynamic takes over to make sure no harm is done. 

“While you were at the school, you must have experienced something that you saw as a threat and your body shut down. Levi, you’ve been in a drop for three days. We’ve monitored you closely and what you went through is close to a self induced coma. Your body was busy trying to protect you, your mind, and your children.”

“Wait, my kids…” Levi’s head started to remember, “I thought I felt something on my leg.”

“Your mind started to trigger a heat from psychological trauma. Your babies started to miscarry but thanks to your dynamic, your drop saved them. They are now safe and hearts beating fast. You aren’t going into early labor.” Dr. Hart assured. 

Levi relaxed even more. He placed a hand on his belly and let out a few tears. His doctors could only watch. He was handed a tissue and he wiped his eyes. 

“We still need to watch over your development. We’re keeping the appointments for every two weeks, and I’m prescribing you a little more iron, and next week of rest to get your health back up. You can return to work then.” Dr. Hart informed. “I have another appointment to attend to. See you soon, Levi.” She shook his hand then left. 

Dr. Nick waved a farewell then turned back to Levi. “You have visitors out on the lobby. Would you like me to get them?”

“Who is out there?”

“Your mate and his family. Would you like to see your mate first?”

Levi nodded. Dr. Nick left and returned with Erwin. Levi smiled when he saw his blonde giant but when Erwin got close, Levi could smell his scent. It was stronger than he remembered and his Omega was cowering. He couldn’t help but whine and shift in his bed away from his mate. Dr. Nick noted this and carefully ushered Erwin out. Levi felt bad as he saw his mate look to the floor and walk out. 

**  
“He’s suffered a drop, as we’ve explained before. From my own records as his doctor, he’s not too well with Alphas.”

“Do you think it’s because of the anti-suppressants?”

“Could be. Until we find out what really triggered his drop it’s hard to tell.” Dr. Nick also wondered. By then they were returned to the lobby and Erwin spotted three familiar faces. 

They were popular names in the school and one of the students was one that was paired up with Levi during the haunted house. Erwin walked over to him while Levi’s doctor attended to him. 

“Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Arlert, and Ms. Ackerman. What are you doing here?”

“Um, We wanted to check in on Mr. Ackerman.” Armin spoke. Mikasa nodded, yet Eren looked a little nervous.

“Um, Mr. Smith. I wanted to apologize!” Eren blurted out.

Erwin raised a brow. “For what?”

“I may have been a reason why Mr. Ackerman got sick. I-I know it’s wrong to like an adult and I’ve been trying to scent but after Halloween, I realized what I was doing was wrong. I put harm to your mate and your children.”

“Jaeger, what are you talking about?”

“The scarf. The one Mr. Ackerman is attached to. He seemed uneasy so I tried to scent it since you were on a suppressant. Mr. Ackerman yelled at me saying it was wrong,” the kid was crying, “I’m sorry Mr. Smith, expel me or put me on suspension. I harmed a teacher and his family.” Eren hung his head in shame.

Erwin felt offended by the teen and was also upset but this was something he would attend to later. Suspension should show him his wrongs. Usually he was a good kid, but this is the primary reason why teachers need to stay suppressed. It was just a mess waiting to happen. Once Levi was better, Erwin was going to claim him again by scent. 

The teens were leaving but Mikasa stayed behind. “Sir, although my brother did what he did, I don’t believe that was the real reason why Mr. Ackerman was sick.”

“What do you mean?”

“As I was directing people out of the school, I saw a man enter and appear at the booth. Mr. Ackerman had Levi in a grip to wrong him and after dropping my brother, he went rigid. He man had spoken words to Mr. Ackerman and when he turned around, his face looked like he’d seen a ghost. They started to argue but then Mr. Ackerman clutched his stomach in pain and began to pass out. Eren ran off to get you. I apologize for leaving your mate but I followed the man and got his license plate.” Mikasa handed over a piece of paper and left the hospital.

Erwin took it and looked at the plate number. He pocketed it for the moment and took a seat. His sister and her family returned from the cafeteria with Cooper asleep and Sarah jumping into his lap.

“How’s Levi?” Evelyn asked. 

“He’s awake. But I found out why he entered his drop. I’ll explain later, i just want to be there for him.”

Evelyn reached into her bag and pulled out the scarf that she grabbed from Erwin’s place before she made it here. It was mixed with a calming Omega scent and Erwin’s. He set Sarah in his chair and attempted to see Levi again. He walked up to the door and knocked. Dr. Nick opened it up and stopped. 

“I’m actually leaving so he could use the company. You are going to have to explain the anti-suppressants.” He earned a pat on his shoulder and walked into the room. 

Levi was watching tv and rubbing his stomach. He was sipping some water and saw Erwin had entered. Erwin carefully began to walk to his mate and when Levi didn’t flinch, he took a chair next to the bed. Levi took the scarf and held it to his nose. He smiled as he could detect the scents of comfort. Erwin watched as he used it to cover his belly.

“Sorry for acting scared. I really wasn’t.” Levi apologized. “My dynamic freaked because your an Alpha and I think that’s why I’m here. Other than that, how is your scent stronger?”

“I took and anti-suppressant the night you got admitted. It’s been a rough few days but I can feel myself going back to normal.”

“Good.” Levi smiled. He reached for Erwin’s hand and Erwin took it. 

“How are the kiddos?”

“Fine. I can feel them beating me up again. They can also tell you’re here. So I guess their excited.”

Erwin and Levi continued the small talk until Erwin spotted his mate growing tired. He kissed the raven on his forehead and left him be. He was going to send his family home and invite them over once he fully recovered. Once gone, Erwin pulled out his phone and dialed the police. 

“Hello, yes, I’d like to make a harassment complaint. Oh yes, um, someone with the plates *gives number* brought my pregnant mate into a drop, risking the lives of our children. I’d like to also acquire a restraining order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got work tonight to this is the only chapter for the night.


	21. November 2019 ~Turn of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!

“I cannot wait to start the day today!” Levi stretched.

It was his first day back from his week of bedrest and the teacher was more than ready to be teaching again. He hated to admit that he missed the students, but he also missed his friends and the crazy atmosphere SCPH that flowed around him. He rode with Erwin to the school, all dressed, prepared, and excited. His children were even excited to get back into teaching. He rubbed his belly to hopefully soothe the activity.

As for the punishment and difficulties with the entire fiasco about Levi’s drop and how his scent really affected a student, Erwin hated to do so, but instructed the staff to be on half dose of suppressants. It would still help each other’s mates, but enough for students to control themselves. Levi was irritated at first since he was so used to and happy to finally smell his mate for a snip of his pregnancy. But how things got out of hand, the staff had to take action. For Eren he was placed on two weeks suspension and detention the following week he returned. He totally agreed to the punishment and profusely apologized to Levi, so much so that the kid started to use scent neutralizer soaps to dumb down his scent so Levi wouldn’t be affected. The two wanted the teen to succeed and knew he was bright, just the dynamics were proving that hard.

Erwin parked and Levi was already getting out of car. He was too happy to return to work and teach his passion. Erwin had to hold his hand to hold him back from running in. Since his drop, the giant blonde came straight home after work to check up on Levi and cared for him to make sure he was in fit health. The raven thought he may have gained a pound or two from all of Erwin’s home cooking.

Through the doors, the students were buzzing and teachers getting ready for classes. Levi followed his mate into his office and took a seat.

“Now, I’ve assigned you and assistant/sub for the rest of the time you have to work. She has done a fantastic job so far and the students seem to like her. Her name is Marie Hyde.”

Levi nodded. From the way Erwin talked about her a little bit at home, she sounded young and smart to work for them.

“Levi,” Erwin smiled, “Please be nice to her.”

“Yeah yeah, Commander. I’ll be on my way. I hope those brats finished their essay I had set up.” Levi walked over to Erwin and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Erwin’s cheeks flushed a little pink as Levi walked out.

When he walked the hall to his classroom, some students gave words of welcome back and asked if he was doing alright. It was shocking for him for his students to care. Normally they didn’t even want to touch the Corporal in fear of the Commander suspending them. Levi managed to make it to his classroom to see a few students settling and catching up on the class book. In the corner of the room sat whom he assumed was Marie. Her long red hair was in a braid and her outfit was that of professional.

“Marie?” Levi asked as he approached her.

She looked up to reveal a freckled face, warm smile, and comforting hazel eyes. Levi could tell she was a Beta from her rose petal and sand scent. They were duller scents that made Betas, Betas. He extended a hand and she took it, shaking it lightly.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Levi. Erwin has told me so much about you.”

“Really? I hope it wasn’t too bad. The kids here don’t seem to like my methods of teaching.” Levi smiled. He couldn’t place a finger on it, but she was bugging him. ‘No wonder Erwin told me to be nice to her. He knows I don’t like overly cheery people’.

The two were spooked when the door was thrown open and an overly excited science teacher entered, throwing herself onto the much shorter man. “CORPORAL!”

“Ah!” Levi tried to pry her off. “Oi! Shitty glasses, get off me!”

Hange gasped. “Levi! Watch your language!”  
“It got you off me.” He brushed off his shirt and fixed his tie.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Hange then exclaimed. She crouched down and placed her hands on the sides of Levi’s belly. “Oh they are adorable! I can’t wait to be Aunt Hange!” She squealed.

“Oi! Please with the volume.” Levi pinched his nose.

“Can Erwin feel them kicking yet?”

“Not yet. Next week they should be able to hear him though. He could probably tell them to knock it off when I sleep.” Levi complained, nicely prying off Hange’s hands and moving to take a seat in his chair. He needed to rest his back before class started.

“Sorry. I’m glad you are better though. Erwin couldn’t let us see you while you rested.” Hange slumped.

“I can see he made a good point.”

“Hey!”

The bell rang signaling 5 minutes until class and it gave Levi time to rest after Hange left. He pulled the materials from his bag and set them out along his desk. Students were filing in and the whispers were beginning. Levi ignored them and when the bell rang, he began his lessons. He was on his feet until lunch and ate in his room while Marie went to eat in the cafeteria. He hoped his scent wasn’t bothering him. He was growing irritated for no reason and he blamed his stupid hormones.

The afternoon classes were going strong until the middle of his 5th class when he got really hungry. His stomach growled painfully causing him to let out a breath. He ignored the hunger but it was getting loud for some students. The thought of cheesy broccoli and chocolate sounded really good. As his students were group reading, he texted Erwin his craving. He could feel the faint groan in the bond as the Commander read the text.

When students filed into the 6th and last class, they were surprised to see their teacher eating steamed broccoli out of a back mixed with cheese and chocolate syrup. A couple of the students gagged at the sight and smell, but nonetheless Levi ate and taught. He felt full the middle of the lesson and tossed the empty bag. Later on at club, Levi showed Marie the ropes so that club could continue while he was on leave. She was glad to help and caught on quickly.

Once club was over, Erwin arrived to pick up Levi so they could go home. Erwin could sense his unease. Levi said it was just hormones and that he’d feel better at home. Erwin nodded and the two said farewell to Marie. At home, Levi changed right into a pair of sweats and a night shirt. Only to see his shirt was too small to fit around his stomach.

“Shit.” He then found one of Erwin’s and it fit just right… for the time being. It was still loose enough for Levi’s shoulders and was snug around his belly.

In the kitchen, Erwin was already preparing a chicken dish for dinner. The smells made Levi’s mouth water. Levi walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some decaffeinated tea and watched his mate cook.

“You make a great house Alpha.” Levi teased.

“You make a great Alpha-Omega.” Erwin smiled back.

“Thanks.”

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little. I think I’m just so used to having my own space in the classroom, it’s hard sharing it.”

“She’s a nice lady. Only a couple of years younger than us, top in her class, and she’s great with the students. I couldn’t think of a better fit to take over when the twins arrive.”

Something in the way the words were said pained Levi. Erwin was talking about this woman like she was his favorite food, almost as if he couldn’t get enough. ‘No, it’s just work. Erwin is nice to everyone… Even Marie? But there was something else I sensed from her.’ Levi thought.

“Levi, come and eat. I’m sure the kids are hungry.”

The kids were, but Levi wasn’t. He had to get to the bottom of why he was feeling this way. He forced the food into his mouth and instead of sitting with Erwin for their night programs, he went to bed, hoping to sleep off whatever that was bothering him.

**  
Erwin saw that Levi went to bed early. It was a chance for him to open his laptop and look at the emails he’d been reviewing from a Private Investigator. The police turned up with the plates unregistered and a stolen vehicle, this he couldn’t place a restraining order on the man that hurt his mate. Whoever this was, was not going to make it out alive. If this was a way for Levi to truly trust him to be his mate forever and rightfully marry him, Erwin would take that chance. If not, he was still going to wait, however long it takes.

_Mr. Smith,_

_I have also concluded to side with the police about the plates. But with the description of the suspect and the effect it took on your mate, I have come to believe it may be someone of his past. After looking at video footage and running the said description through my own personal database, I have come down to three men._

_Upon further research, One of the men lives outside Rose County and is taking care of his ill mother, the second man is currently serving overseas while his own mate is expecting their 4th child. Which makes me believe is the last man. Low profile, barely any records except one: recently released from prison from unknown charges, got out on good behavior._

_I will continue my search on the third description and give you an update soon._

_Have a good evening, Sir._

_~Recon Private Eye_

Erwin read the last and most important piece of the email. ‘Low profile, out of prison, someone from Levi’s past?’ He thought. He leaned back on the couch and thought from what he knew. It sounded close but with his own life with the job and taking care of Levi it was slipping his mind. He went to bed with the thought and tried to sleep it off.

In the middle of the night he was awakened by Levi tossing and turning in bed. His mate was clearly upset and tears were wetting his cheeks. Levi groaned and cried while he slept. Erwin sat up and tried to wake Levi. The raven’s eyes then snapped open and he tackled Erwin. The blonde wrapped protective arms around him and comforted him.

“It was him Erwin. I remembered who put me into my drop.” Levi cried.

“Shh, it’s alright. You can tell me when you want.”

Levi shook his head. “No… I can’t let this go.”

Erwin’s phone then pinged with an email. When he reached over to grab it, he opened it and nearly dropped is phone.

_Subject: Results_

Sorry to wake you Mr. Smith at this lovely hour at 3:28am but I have important findings.

The man we are looking for is-

“It’s Kenny.” Levi said at the exact moment Erwin read his email. “My uncle, Kenny Ackerman, is out to get me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehe


	22. November 2019~ Stop Messing Up

Levi was about to snap at this Beta. For the past three weeks this Beta had been bugging him. Not to mention, Erwin had invited them to dinner and had several meetings after school with them. Levi was getting sick of it. He finally figured out what this Beta had been doing to his Erwin. The Beta had been sending out low levels of a lust pheromone. Something dynamics do if they have a crush on someone. Levi tried to tell Erwin several times that they were trying to get to him or something, but Erwin said it was her getting comfortable with the team. 

In secret, Levi had asked the Private Eye, that Erwin admitted to using to protect Levi, to look into this Marie Hyde. The P.I. came up empty handed and stated that she was just a normal Beta with a good record. Levi found this P.I. to be garbage after he turned over the case about his uncle to the authorities, which by the way was at a stand still until he even sneezes. 

The stress from Marie and the return of his uncle was getting to him. Small stomach cramps were bugging him as a result, but he brushed them off. He would tell his doctor the symptoms during the check up. Levi sat at his desk during lunch, rubbing his stomach and keeping his scent down while he angrily ate. Students were asking her questions about assignments instead of him so it was a bit difficult to set aside his jealousy. He sniffled which somehow caught her attention. 

“Levi, are you alright.”

Levi nodded and gathered up his trash, throwing it away before storming out of the classroom to go into the restroom to try and get his composure under check. His phone buzzed signaling a text and he dared to take it out of his pocket. 

## Hey, babe. I know we promised each other that we want the twins to be a surprise but if you want to find out for payback, feel free.

~What do you mean?

## I have a meeting with the board over your leave. They want to discuss sending you out for the rest of the year or give you the two months. I can’t make it to the appointment.

Levi didn’t want the tears to fall. The 20th week was going to be important to them. Levi was going to break his promise to surprise Erwin at the appointment, but now his plans were out the window. 

~Is Marie going to be present to discuss the meeting?

## She is.

Levi pocketed his phone and grabbed toilet paper to wipe his wet eyes. Once again, Levi’s Omega felt an Alpha betrayed him. Erwin seemed to be spending so much time with Marie, he barely say him and they barely talked. It was putting a strain on their relationship, or so Levi felt that way. 

He left the bathroom and walked to Moblit’s classroom. The history teacher was also enjoying his lunch and was surprised to see the english teacher seeing him.

“Levi. Oh gosh, what happened?” Moblit wondered as he approached the upset Omega.

“I think Erwin is falling for Marie.” Levi sobbed into the history teacher’s shoulder.

“What?! Nonsense!”

“She’s been teasing him with her scent and he can’t smell it as always. I can smell it. I even told him about it but he doesn’t seem to care. He’s missing the appointment today as well for a meeting that he could have just talked to me about. I can’t go on like this! I’m sick of fucking Alphas!” Levi ground out at the end. 

It was true. He was done. He tried to regulate his breathing. He didn’t want to pass out again.

“I’ll tell her you aren’t feeling well. Go home, don’t say anything to Erwin. I’ll join you for your appointment, does that sound good?”

Levi nodded. He was thankful to have driven separately to work. He left, texting Nanaba to clock him out, then left for home. He felt better once he was away from the school. He still had three hours until his appointment and tried to take a nap. His kids were active from his stress so a little nap would hopefully calm them down. Moblit rang the bell when it was time to go and Levi was ready. He was excited to see his little ones but his heart ached for his mate. 

“Are you going to find out what you are having?”

“Yep! Fuck waiting for Erwin. He’s too busy with his new Beta to even care, I bet.” Levi mocked.

Moblit let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to side with either side, but he also worried about the fellow Omega. He needed to break the present negativity. “Er, Hange and I are looking to have kids.”

“Really?” Levi’s interest was now peaked. “Are you going to carry or is she?” Levi knew that Beta-Omega offspring only worked if they had high fertility compatibility or if the Omega carried. 

“Not sure yet. She’s leaning towards adoption and I guess I am too. There are so many unwanted kids, hell, we want them.” Moblit smiled. “Just seeing you and Nanaba becoming parents, really hits me in the heart. I’m envious of you two and I’m glad Hange is now considering.”

“That’s great! I’m happy for you!” Levi patted his arm. 

They arrived at the clinic and Levi happily drug Moblit along. Moblit wasn’t allowed in the room but he was there for moral support. As Levi waited for his doctor, he thought of which kids he was going to get. He hoped to get boys since they were much easier. But he also wanted girls to dress them up. Even if his kids wanted to become whoever they wanted, he would let them. Hell, he was gay, his kids can be too.

“Levi Ackerman.” The nurse called. 

Moblit sent him an assuring smile as he got up. He held his bump as he walked after the nurse. He was asked the usual questions and then sat patiently. Within two minutes, the door opened revealing Dr. Hart.

“Levi! It’s so good to see you. Is everything well after that drop?”

“Oh yes. I’ve been trying to eat healthier, and sleeping every chance I get. I even got a new assistant who's going to take over when I go on my leave.”

“Fantastic! I see that your mate isn’t here with you today. Is everything going alright, have to ask for your safety and health.”

Levi nodded understanding. “Well I can feel the bond more with him being on the half suppressant, but I’m having trouble communicating with him. Ever since my assistant joined me, it feels as if he’s spending more time with her. I’ve noted her letting out a lust type of scent.”

“Did you talk to your partner about this?” Dr. Hart wondered.

“I tried to talk to him, but he dismisses it as the assistant really into his job. He was supposed to be here but instead he’s at a meeting with her which he could have just talked to me about.” Levi answered.

“Have you tried talking to your assistant?”

“I’ve been too afraid to. She’s a great teacher and I know she’ll treat the students well, I’m just jealous of her. So much that I’m starting to hate her.”

Dr. Hart took his emotions down on the chart. “I suggest you try talking to her. The outcome isn’t your doing. If she’s affecting you this much, it could add to stress which you don’t need. You’re mind picks everything specifically after a drop. You’re more aware of your surroundings.”

Levi sighed. “Alright. I’ll speak to her.”

“Good. Now the usual. Are we finding out the genders today?”

“Yes. If my mate wanted to see so bad, he could’ve cancelled.”

***  
Erwin sat in his office, waiting for the final bell to ring. He was going to an unexpected meeting with Marie after her request. He thought she was doing great with Levi. She was getting good results with the students, always asking questions, and something else. Levi got into an argument over her one night and didn’t talk to him the next day. He didn’t know what had got his mate so upset with Marie. He would leave if they were in the same room at school and when Erwin invited her over for dinner, the man would give her side glares and send off waves of protection.

Erwin would have to talk with Levi again and see if he was jealous. He was never going to leave Levi. He loved him. He was just being friendly. Erwin even had Levi over a couple of nights when he first got hired. He wanted to have a great relationship with all his staff so he knew his students were in good hands. Still feeling odd, he called Mike into his office. 

“Sir?”

“I need to know, do you think I’m being odd with my staff, like when I first hire them?” Erwin asked. 

Mike shrugged then thought for a moment. He even sniffed the air for tricks. “Well I know you at least had a dinner with each of us first hand after being hired and you having dinner with any new staff. But I first found it odd with Levi, but after knowing you two to be mates, I have accepted that.”

“I see. Um. What about Marie?” Erwin dared to ask.

“Marie? I see she will be a good fit for Levi’s class. Personally, you have been spending a lot of time with her as of recent. I hear gossip from students, passing the halls and a few opinions from Oluo and Eld.” Mike informed. 

Erwin felt like such an ass. “Do you think I like Marie?”

“Honestly, Sir, I don’t know. She’s had an odd scent to her since her working here.”

“What does it smell like? Levi mentioned something too about a scent.” Erwin stood up.

“Its sweeter and simply an attractant. For a Beta, it's a strong one. I’m having Nanaba scent me so I don’t go after her.”

“Shit. Is Levi here, or did he leave already?”

“Levi went home early, Sir. He wasn’t feeling well.”

Erwin thanked Mike then ran out. He could make it in time for Levi’s appointment. He was going to make it up hard to his Omega for being tricked by a Beta. As he started his car he forwarded Marie’s number to Nile, knowing the Alpha was looking for a mate in his age. 

~Get her off of me. Don’t have to pay me back. I just hope you have better use with her.~

Erwin then drove to the clinic and parked. He walked to the front of the building to see a small scene. As he got closer, he could smell fear, and protection, a strong scent mix. He noticed Moblit with a scared look on his face trying to reason with the man who had the other man pinned to the building. The light gleamed and Erwin saw the man, smaller man, have a knife to the other one’s throat.

‘That’s Levi.’ 

Erwin moved forward and grabbed Levi by the back of the neck and Moblit catched him. He put out as much defense and protection scent he could muster to the other Alpha. He barred his teeth and snarled. 

“Huh. The runt finally brought his guard dog.” The man smirked. He looked like an off and older version of Levi. His stubble made him look dirty and the graying spots were showing his age. 

They heard sirens and saw lights. Beta cops came to separate them. Erwin didn’t want to be pried away and back down but once Levi rubbed his wrist onto Erwin’s and he snapped out of his stance. He got to his knees and hugged Levi, submitting and not wanting to let go. Moblit stood behind Levi and waited for everything to calm down. The man was taken into custody for violating Omega protection laws and almost harming a pregnant Omega. 

Levi was asked questions and when he admitted that it was Kenny Ackerman, Erwin’s blood boiled. He wanted to tear the Alpha apart. The cops had to hold him back. Erwin was snarling now Kenny hurt his Omega and he was going to get blood. Levi had to slap Erwin out of it, but it wasn’t working. Nothing was breaking his protective nature and Levi was honestly scared. 

He backed away from Erwin and Moblit enveloped him in a hug. This wasn’t his mate, this was a monster, a side Levi never wanted to see of the gentle giant. Moblit brought Levi back into the clinic while he went and dealt with him. Once again, Moblit was the Omega he always wanted to be. One who wasn’t afraid.

Outside, Erwin was pulled back to an odd scent, scenting him. He calmed down from the cops thanks to the odd scent. He looked away and saw Moblit rubbing against his neck. Erwin threw him back and held his head. It ached from the scent that wasn’t his mate. Next was a hard smack to his face. 

“Do you want Levi to trust you?!” Moblit yelled. “Get your fucking act together Erwin! You may look like you don’t do anything wrong, but you are messing up. Yelling at him, going behind his back to get his uncle, Marie, this! These things including the little ones he notices. He gets so paranoid and now isn’t the time to upset him. You could lose your kids. Do you want that to happen?”

Erwin was stunned at the Omega’s words. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Erwin, he’s in there shaking. Please take him home and make him feel like a god. Treasure what you have. He wants to run, so bad. But he’s staying because of the bond and the fact he’s carrying your children.”

“Alright. I’ll go warm up the car. Can you bring him out?”

“Yeah. But I’m done being the middleman.”

***  
Levi had fallen asleep by the time they got back to their apartment. Erwin carried him up to their bed and laid him down. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his belly. He looked down at the peaceful scene. He left the room and began to clean up. He was going to make it up to Levi. He wasn’t going to leave nor mess up again. He promised that he was going to stay loyal to Levi and listen to him when he was upset. He couldn’t wait until christmas break. He was going to strengthen their bond. To start, he was going to cook a nice meal for his mate.


	23. December 2019 ~ Smut Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing these chapters...

“Erwin. I want to mate.”

Erwin nearly choked on his evening coffee. He was reading the paper in the living room and relaxing for the night when Levi walks in, wrapped up in a robe, demanding to be fucked.

“Um. Ok… why?”

“Why? Are you dumb? He haven’t fucked since our bond. You are still trying to make it up to me, I need a refresh. So chop chop!” Levi clapped his hands then shuffled back to the bedroom.

Erwin set his paper down and downed the rest of his coffee before dashing to the bedroom. His Omega was standing by the bed, rubbing his bump. He just entered his 22nd week and was glowing in Erwin’s eyes. He was so full of their twins and they still had a long way to go.

“Bed, strip. I’m taking control.”

Erwin nodded, obeying. Piece by piece, Erwin took off his clothes. Within minutes, he was nude and a bit cold from the stale air. Levi told him to get onto the bed and rest against the headboard. Next he was blindfolded, blocking him all view from the beautiful Omega. 

“Why the blindfold?”

“I have an ugly ass scar stretched to oblivion and I’m starting to get stretch marks. I’m a bit self conscious.” Levi admitted annoyingly. 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Erwin hid his small pain at missing out seeing all of his scars and marks. It’s what defined his mate as human and a strong one at that. 

Erwin was welcomed to darkness and was only allowed the other senses. He could hear Levi strip is robe as it fell to the floor, feel the bed creak under the weight of his family, smell the mixture of his Omega and pregnancy, then taste his soft lips as Levi began kissing him. Erwin held the Omega and let him tug at his blonde locks, begging for more.

The hands trailed down his body and twisted his nipples. Erwin seemed to jerk at the sensitive sensation, letting the Omega play with him. As one nipple was being sucked and nibbled on, the other was twisted and tugged. The sensation went straight to his now throbbing member. The smell of an Alpha arousal started to seep through the suppressants, pleasing the Omega. 

Erwin squirmed as Levi played with his patch of hair that sat below his belly button. It tickled and as it was pulled it sent more tingles to his lower half. He wanted Levi to take him but it wasn’t his command. Right now he was a plaything, a toy. Levi murmured compliments about his huge member and it made him smile. He was glad it was satisfactory for an Omega. Erwin let out a sudden purr as he was licked from his sack to the tip. He felt fingers wrap around under his sack. He was fondled with care and delicacy as if he was a treasure. He hoped that's how he was treated, they were the holders of his children and future children (If Levi wanted to have more after birthing twins out his ass). 

The Alpha let out a cry as Levi quickly deep throated him without warning. He grabbed the raven’s hair and brought him up and down onto his lower half. He could feel the burning heat build up in his body little by little. It took three minutes until he was ready to pop. 

“Levi… I … Can’t.” He released into the raven’s oral cavity and he swallowed it in one go. Erwin collapsed, wanting a break, but the raven wasn’t done. Was this the detention he was supposed to get all those months ago, if so, he was so happy it was put off to now. He felt his legs spread as Levi climbing on top of him and lined himself with a slicked entrance. The blow job must have aroused the Omega enough. 

Levi slowly lowered himself onto him, Erwin thrusting up to meet him. They both let out a grunt. Erwin could feel the weight of his kids resting in his lap. He brought his hands up and rubbed the bump. He could feel the scar, the starting marks, and the smooth skin. 

“Is this safe? For them I mean?”

“It is. I’ve been horny as fuck and when you went to the bathroom yesterday at the clinic, I asked the doctor. Now shut up and let me enjoy this.”

“Yes Corporal.”

“Now move, Commander. Not to hard though.”

As Levi moved down, Erwin moved up. They met with a perfect rhythm only they could create. The sound of skin smacking against skin, the smell of the slick just pouring out of Levi, the loving touches they gave each other followed by the salty kissing as they tried to close the space between each other. Levi groaned and grunted in pleasure and was calling Erwin by his other name, Commander.

“I need to twist. When I move, you need to bite my neck again.”

Erwin hummed as Levi got off him and repositioned himself. Erwin grabbed Levi’s member in his hand and began to move it as they moved together. 

“Arrgh, god, now Commander!” 

Erwin leaned in, Levi ending up on all fours, Erwin biting, tasting the blood, their bond growing stronger, Levi releasing into Erwin’s hand. The entire thing was a journey through time and space for Levi, leaving him with stars. It was enough for his pregnant self, knowing little stimulation was going to set him off the rails.

“Just give me a minute.” Levi breathed. 

“Sure thing.” Erwin kissed his mark. “Can I take it off? I want to see how beautiful you are.”

“Yes.”

Erwin took off the blindfold and smiled. Levi was ass up with Erwin still in him, his head and arms resting on the bed, his face red with embarrassment and he was sweating. His hair was out of place from Erwin’s hands and he was easily exhausted. Erwin leaned back over him, running his hands over where his children grew. He carefully lifted him off of him, the Omega whimpering as he felt his Alpha leave him. Erwin didn’t knot him, but he wanted to. This was for Levi’s arousal and need to release, He saved his knots for when they really wanted to mate. 

“Let’s go run a bath.”

Levi nodded. “Anything, Commander. You take over the mission now.”

Erwin drew a warm bath then they relaxed in the warm water. They were quiet except for small words to the belly. Erwin laughed when Levi got kicked and made him uncomfortable. They would speak to the twins and Levi would let him know what actions they did. It was close for Erwin to feel them, but Levi had been feeling them grow stronger to where he could feel them a little bit outside. 

“Erwin, here.” Levi grabbed his hand and placed it a spot and lightly pressed. Levi spoke and so did Erwin, signaling the baby to move. They waited and they felt a small movement. Erwin gasped and brought his other hand to try to cover it. He had a giant smile on his face and he was so happy. 

“Thank you, Thank you for everything. I know I’m an ass of an Alpha, but that you for giving me a chance. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I’ve come to see you as a good Alpha. I’ve had so many from dad, to Kenny, and the one in college, along with countless hitting on me. It’s been nothing but bad, I just expect all bad. I’m sorry I’m having a hard time truly accepting you. I will marry you, and our kids will be the best, but know I’m not 100% going to give my trust to you.”

“I have always understood that. Even when you feel like that, I’m always waiting for you. I won’t treat you any different. You are my Omega and I am your Alpha. We are the unstoppable pair at SCPH and will continue to be.” Erwin kissed the top of his head.

“Erwin, I was invited to a conference next weekend up in Shina County in Stohess. It’s a bunch of literary professors meeting up with teachers as kind of a scouting/recruitment for professors in the future. I was thinking about it when the kids enter middle school. Might get us better pay and at least let me retire in peace.” Levi invited.

“That’s wonderful. I would love to join you. Trost has been getting a little boring lately. I wouldn’t mind a weekend with you.” Erwin accepted.

“Thanks.”

“Levi?”

“Huh?”

“Did you think of names for our little ones? I know you know the genders, So If I got the names, I could guess.”

Levi laughed. “You blonde idiot. I wasn’t ever going to keep the names from you. But I’ll only tell you the first names. You can choose from there.”

“Really? Tell me! I love guessing games!”

“Alright.” Levi gave in. He was too in love with the idiot. “They are Riley, who is going to be the older one and the one more on my right and lower, while Evan is on my left and a little more up, also the younger one.”

“Levi they are perfect names. Plus by the way it sound like we are going to have boys. I’m so excited now. If they turn out to be Alphas, we are going to teach them the right ways to treat Betas, Omegas, and other Alphas.”

“We sure will.” Levi yawned. 

“Let’s get ourselves to bed. My back is starting to hurt.”

“Oh boo hoo.”

“What? I’m 37 and as our kids are 2 and a half, I’ll be 40. I think that’s old.”

They got out of the tub and dried off before dressing in warm clothes and going to sleep the rest of the night off, after changing the sheets of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be written after I got an idea thanks to a reader's wonder of what happened to Levi's dad.


	24. December 2019 ~ Dr. Kyle Millerson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking a while. I want to write more but I have to get up early for work. Enjoy this!!

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” Erwin said as he closed the back of the car. “We got our bags, an emergency bag, and a baby bag in case you go into labor early.”

“The last one isn’t necessary but thank you for caring.” Levi smiled, giving Erwin a hug. 

“You all set to go? We’ll hit up breakfast half way through. I want to have a relaxing drive to prepare for tomorrow’s event.”

Levi danced on his feet a little. “No I don’t have to pee… wait… I’m going to go just in case.”

It’s been a week and a half since they last mated. Their bond was stronger from the rescenting, and remarking. Erwin’s body was covered in bruises from the nibbles and sucking Levi treated him to. Mike thought he got into a fight with someone from all the marks. 

It was now time for the English conference and Levi was nervous. Having to sit in a car for 5 hours, not allowed to drive, and having to pee every fifty miles. The Omega returned and Erwin got him comfortable. His seat was reclined a little and had a support pillow for his lower back. He wanted him to be relaxed and let them enjoy this get away. They took the day, which was a Friday, off for the trip. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Erwin smiled. 

“Shh, it’s still early and I want to try to go back to sleep while the twins are still out. Lord knows how happy they are going to be when they hear new sounds.” At 23 ½ weeks along, Levi loved to play with his belly and test sounds with the twins. He figured out when they sleep and when they wake, what excites them and what doesn’t. He already knew they were going to be a handful when they arrived. 

The drive in itself was relaxing just as the Alpha predicted. They passed lots of countryside before entering the outskirts of industrial and eventually into sparking city life. The traffic wasn’t too bad but still one Erwin hated to be stuck in. With Levi full from breakfast, and happily playing with the twins, Erwin pulled up to the hotel the convention was being held at. He pulled up and told the chauffeur that he was a guest with his mate’s invitation and helped unpack the car. 

“I can’t wait to see the room.” Levi looked around, impressed with the choice of housing for the weekend.

“Need to take a nap?”

“I need to pee… and clean it.”

Erwin chuckled as he led Levi inside to the front desk. The receptionist that checked them in was a calm Alpha woman with perfect professionalism. 

“Who are we checking in today?”

“Ackerman. It should be a queen bed.” Levi spoke up, giving his ID.

“And is this your plus one for the event?” She asked, looking up at Erwin, face emotionless.

“Yes. He will be bedding with me.”

“Excellent. Here are your keys, you will need them to get into our conference room and ballroom for tomorrow’s events. Have fun.” She ended in a smile. 

Erwin went to grab the bags, tipping the bus boy to have him follow them. The employee understood when he saw the pregnant Omega. At the room, Erwin helped with the bags and helped Levi to a seat. He noticed his mate rubbing his back to sit down. Once his mate was resting, he left to go find them some lunch around the city. 

Levi took the chance to use the restroom and examine the room. It was clean and will make due. He was too tired to even clean it himself. Feeling a yawn come on, he laid down on the bed, falling asleep from the long drive.

****  
The morning was welcomed with a complimentary breakfast for the teachers in the conference room. Levi didn’t want to leave bed but since he did have to pee and Erwin convinced him of tea and a light breakfast to settle the nerves, he complied. Dressing in a simple shirt and still his sweats, Levi was ready to go. Erwin dressed nicely and tried to get Levi to dress nicer since they were going to be meeting some professionals. 

“I’m pregnant. I don’t have to dress up for food if I have to.” Levi grumbled as he slipped on his light jacket. The hotel was well heated, but he still had a slight chill thanks to the twins taking his body heat. 

“Well you still look beautiful to me.” Erwin shrugged, knowing now he wasn’t going to win.

“Yeah yeah.” Levi smiled back, rubbing his stomach as he felt his kids wake up. “Let’s go. The kids are awake and hungry.”

Erwin chuckled as he followed his mate out of the room. 

The conference room was lively and had a fair amount of noise. Some teachers were up and eating with their others they brought, or just conversing with other educators as well. Levi went straight for the tea and food, his stomach growling. He filled his plate and cup before finding a seat, knowing Erwin would find him eventually. 

Half way through his plate, the principal found him, a smile on his face. He talked with Levi how some educators thought he was the grumpy English teacher but when he pointed out Levi, they were more excited to meet him.

“Great, so you showed me off while I was feeding myself. Sure that is a smart idea.” Levi rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of a cinnamon roll.

As he took another bite, someone approached his and Erwin’s table. He looked well dressed and distinguished. His hair was more grey than black but his steel eyes were that of welcoming and wise. Levi noticed him and something about him. The man was an older Alpha, one that Levi instantly threw on his defence. He set his food down and wiped off his hands and mouth. 

“Rivaille?” The man carefully spoke, his voice nervous. 

Levi instantly tensed up, Erwin feeling the action. He moved closer to his mate and rubbed his wrist to calm him down. 

“It’s Levi. You must be mistaken. But how can I help you?”

The man seemed to be taken aback by Levi’s response, as if the Omega struck a nerve on the Alpha he didn’t know. The Alpha rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I guess I must be. You just remind me of someone. I’m sorry to bother you. I’ll see you at the convention?” He questioned. 

“Yeah. You’re a professor, right?”

“Oh where are my manners!” The Alpha exclaimed. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. “I’m Dr. Millerson, Kyle Millerson. I teach ancient languages over at Shina University.”

Levi took the card and in return held out his hand. “Levi Ackerman. High school English teacher at Survey Corps Private High in Trost.”

“Oh! Rose County! I’m looking to retire there in my upcoming years. Age can do a thing or two to your mind.” He chuckled. “Well I better get going. I see an old colleague of mine.” He nodded to Erwin and left them alone.

“He seems nice. Reminds me of your soft side a little.” Erwin smiled, knowing the Alpha didn’t have bad intentions. 

Levi’s eyes were still narrowed at the man as he looked in his direction. “I don’t know, but there is something about him I can’t shake.”

“Like threatening?”

The teacher shook his head, knowing that definitely wasn’t what was bothering him. But going with what Erwin said, there seemed to be a familiarity about him. A sort of comfort he couldn’t shake off, and wanted to embrace. He was going to ask him. Levi didn’t like waiting so he was going to go up to him again. 

The giant blonde tried to stop him but it was no use, he just followed him to wherever he was going. Erwin was surprised the little pregnant man could walk so fast. Finally they stopped just before the professor when Levi cleared his throat. 

Kyle turned around and smiled. “Ah, Ri- er, Levi, is there something I missed?”

“How do you know my birth name. Nobody knows it except two people and one of them is dead.”

“Dead?” The man turned pale.

“Just answer the question.” Levi glared. The air around him was getting thick with tension. 

The Alpha was starting to cower. “I, er… well. I knew of a Rivaille once, a long time ago and I er…” The man saw Erwin’s look of concern. “Not here, please. Can we go out into the hall, or perhaps to my room. You can bring your mate. I wouldn’t want to upset him.”

“Dr. Millerson, how about we just step into the hall for a moment? The room could do with something other than protective Omega.” Erwin offered. 

“Right.” The Alpha swallowed. 

Out in the hall the air was clearer. Levi was a little more relaxed but still on edge about who this man really was. They found a bench to sit on and relax so Levi’s back wouldn’t seize up. He leaned onto Erwin while Kyle just sat on the other end of the bench. 

“This won’t be easy to say or ask, but for starters: Do you know of an Olympia?”

Levi shook his head. 

“How about a… a…” The man tried to remember. “Oh! A Kuchel?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “She was… my mother.”

“I hoped so. I um, could smell your scent when you walked in… Um… It smelled a little bit like her. I thought it was her for a moment.”

“You are mistaken. I haven’t been around my mother since I was twelve.”

Kyle gasped. “What happened? If I may ask.”

“She uh, she passed. Unexpectedly.”

The news seemed to strike Kyle hard. His gaze turned into heavy sadness as he looked away.

“Excuse me, but how did you know my mother?”

“She um. She was a dear friend. Had a strong scent I could never forget. Sometimes I thought we were destined to be together. I met her in my young days and a rough patch in my life. She brought happiness to my life for a moment.” Kyle paused for a moment to gather everything. “Look I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories or disturbed you. I just thought you were someone I knew.” He stood up. 

Levi stood up too, tugging at the man’s sleeve. “How do you think you might know me then if you knew my mother?”

“You want to know how I know you’re real name.” Kyle sighed. He then turned to look Levi in the eye and with a teary look and a choked up voice he spoke. “Because no one forgets the name and scent their child, let alone their own son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 2 things:
> 
> 1\. The new poster for SNK s3 is freaking amazing!!
> 
> 2.(Although it doesn't pertain to SNK) FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB IS GETTING A THIRD SEASON!!!!


	25. December 2019~ Convention

Erwin chuckled at the words of the older Alpha. He couldn’t believe what he heard and he saw the man was offended. He didn’t feel the slightest guilty.

“How is his funny?” Kyle frowned.

“I just think it’s a little too late for you to even show up. As far as my mate knows, his father left him when he was a baby. He never showed up once to even say ‘hello’ to his son.” Erwin ended in a sneer.

“Excuse me! But who are you to accuse without hearing the full story. I expected you to be tight with your reins boy.” Kyle threatened.

“Go on then. Enlighten us on why you, supposedly Levi’s father, abandoned a innocent child.” Erwin encouraged harshly but in a kind coated way.

“It was two months after Rivaille was born.” Kyle started, unhappy to bring up the past. “I was watching my son and dressing him in a fresh diaper when there came a knock at the door. I knew my son would be fine on the floor as he babbled and went to answer it. 

The guest waltzed into the house like he owned the place. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and demanded to see Kuchel. I asked him kindly to leave but he didn’t. The man had no scent so i thought he was a Beta. I ignored him, knowing Kuchel had her clients. We already discussed her finding new work. 

As I was tending to Rivaille my pager went off signaling an open spot. We needed the money and I could use the work. 

The man said he’d watch you. I didn’t want to leave you alone with him. But when he mentioned that he was your uncle, he had to have been trustworthy.”

Erwin felt Levi tense up at the mention of the man. Carefully he held Levi close as they waited for the rest of the story. The blonde was still having a hard time believing the man.

“So I left for work, hoping to explain to Kuchel that I was trying to do good by getting us money. When I returned from work, he was there in the parking lot accusing me of abandoning you and telling me off. I could smell his scent of an Alpha this time. I knew that I messed up. I wasn’t allowed near Kuchel again. I tried to contact her many times but he must have blocked my attempts.”

Kyle was so heartbroken by the end. “I missed 34 years of my life. All because of my mistake.”

The three were quiet, taking in the new information. Levi was so emotionally upset from his scent and body language. Erwin tried to calm him but instead pushed him away. 

“I need to be alone right now.” He said standing up and walking away. 

The Alpha mated to him didn't stop him. He understood the emotional shock and toll this put Levi on. He wanted to cuddle and assure that everything was alright but he knew deep down this wasn’t.

“I say I must go too. I have said my part. You can take it however you want it.” Kyle then stood too and returned go breakfast.

Erwin was still angry at the man for confessing to be Levi’s father. He hoped this wasn’t going to be relayed back to Kenny somehow trying to get a hold of the Omega. He sat on the bench with his own thoughts. 

From an Alpha’s point of view he saw seriousness, power, and dominance. The Alpha clearly wanted to use his scent to somehow trigger Levi, which a little did. He also saw pieces of longing and desire from the mention of Levi’s mother. Clearly the two had a history together. 

But from seeing things the way Levi does, he’s another Alpha, someone else he cannot trust. Someone probably tricking him into letting his guard down to attack or take over. Erwin decided to return to breakfast and grab a little extra for Levi to eat while relaxing for the day. They’s hold off sightseeing until the next day in order for Levi to just enjoy his time off. 

Erwin knocked on the hotel door before entering in case he wanted more time alone. The Omega allowed him in. He smiled when he saw his mate snuggled up in bed watching the channels. The Alpha noted his eyes red, cheeks a little puffy and face twisted in slight pain.

“Are you alright? The babies okay?”

“They are just feeling my emotion rollercoaster. They are kicking the shit out of me.” He groaned as another kick hit his back.

“Can I scent so they know I’m here?”

Levi nodded. Erwin set the plate down on Levi’s table before walking around to his other side and climbing onto the bed. He rubbed Levi’s belly with his wrist, letting out small traces of his scent. Levi sighed in relief as the twins calmed down. 

“Thank fuck. It’s calming me down too.” Levi relaxed. 

Erwin couldn’t help but smile. He cuddled up next to him and stroked his head. The Omega relaxed further, almost melting into the Alpha.

“What do you think are Kenny’s real motives? He obviously wants me dead. Do you think he put this old guy up to this?”

“I honestly don’t know Levi. Just know the next time I see that pathetic excuse for a family, I’m beating his ass to a pulp.” Erwin threatened. “They won’t put me in jail for protecting you.”

“I don’t see why Kenny is so big on killing me. I have nothing.”

“Hey, not true. You got us.” Erwin assured rubbing his belly again.

“I mean besides that. And what about this Kyle? How can he know I’m his supposed son after smelling my mom? My scent had to have faded by now. It was over 20 years ago she died.” The Omega grabbed a muffin from the plate, angrily biting into it.

“I’ll support you on your choices with him. But with my opinion, if my dad had returned from the grave, I would be shocked too. I would kill to see my old man one more time.” Erwin voiced.

“That’s you. I grew up without mine. But now he’s here as an English Professor. How strange.”

“Well he did say he entered a rough patch when he met your mother. Maybe he changed for the better.”

Levi didn’t respond. He would talk to Kyle later on during the event. For now he was content to eating and watching garbage tv with his mate. Soon, Erwin heard the soft snores of his napping mate and he too drifted off to a light sleep.

***  
“Fuck.” Levi mumbled under his breath.

“What’s the matter Hun?” Erwin asked as he fixed his tie. 

“I can’t get these damn buttons. I shouldn’t have outgrown this shirt. Its brand new.”

Erwin walked over to help Levi dress. The button wouldn’t stay as it was right at the Omega’s belly botton. “Looks like you have to go with option two.”

Levi groaned. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a nice dark grey turtleneck. He slipped up his pants and his tanktop then slipped on his shirt. The fit was snug and showed off his belly. 

“Fuck I look huge. Erwin do we really have to go?”

Erwin kissed the top of his head. “You look amazing. Don’t doubt that for a second. I saw a couple of teachers that brought their families. You are carrying ours. Besides, I’ll be with you during the event. If you feel sick or Kyle bothers you, we can come back here, order room service, then sleep the night away.”

“We’d do more than sleep.” Levi mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Erwin raised one of his bushy brows.

“Nothing. Let’s go. I’m starving and I heard there are snack foods, the best foods.” Levi replied crossing his arms and blushing.

Erwin kissed his cheek and took a hand, leading him to the ballroom. The room was lively with adults talking and laughing as they conversed. Levi was enjoying the warm atmosphere and instantly found the food, leaving Erwin’s side. He filled his plate and dug in. He let out a moan to himself alerting some of the guests at the table. He paused with his mouth full, his eyes wide.

“What?” He mumbled with food still in his mouth.

“Levi! Levi, come on, let’s find a table.” Erwin caught up, seeing the awkward situation.

Levi swallowed his mouth full and was dragged away from the food to an empty table. He angrily sat down and crossed his arms.

“Ok fine I’m sorry. That was unprofessional. I'm starving and it feels good to have food.” Levi said with red cheeks.

“I know. Look a few others want to speak to you. You can still do both… just don’t…” Erwin lowered his voice, “moan sexually.”

Levi’s face lit up more red. The other attendees approached Levi and they all had casual conversations. Levi was enjoying himself and so was Erwin. Because Levi was sitting, not a lot of people saw that he was almost 6 months pregnant. They took notice when he had to use the restroom, needing help from Erwin if needed.

“This shirt is fucking magic!” Levi exclaimed as he washed his hands from a 4th bathroom trip. 

“What makes you say that?” Erwin asked as he leaned against a counter.

“Nobody notices my stomach when I sit. It also could be the table but nobody sees the twins! I get that I’m bigger than normal thanks to you, but this shirt almost shields them!” Levi was beaming with happiness. 

“Well I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” Erwin smiled. “I’m so proud of you too. You’ve come a long way from when I first hired you.” The Alpha closed the space between them, leaning down and giving his Omega a heartfelt kiss.

Levi accepted the kiss and kissed back. “We should return to the room.” Levi whispered after they parted.

“Lets.” Erwin kissed once more before leading Levi out with a hand on his back. 

As they left, they almost ran into Kyle. They stopped, tension still yet to rise.

“L-Levi. I um…. wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday and what I said. I shouldn’t have dropped this on you. Especially with my rudeness not seeing you carrying children. I hope you can forgive me or just let it drop.” Kyle shyly explained.

Levi put up a hand. “It’s alright. I thought about it and I don’t mind getting to know you.”

Erwin gasped.

“R-really? You must think I’m a joke. I abandoned you to early on-.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault. Let’s discuss this over some tea. Erwin and I return to Trost tomorrow evening. Let’s meet up sometime next when you visit.”

“O-of course!”

Erwin’s phone then started to go off. He excused himself for a moment to le Levi catch up with his supposed father. Erwin still wasn’t keen on them talking.

“Hello?”

“ERWIN THANK FUCK YOU’RE ALIVE! IS LEVI OKAY TOO?” Hange’s loud voice blaring through the phone.

“Hange, we are fine. What’s wrong?”

“Where are you two!?”

Erwin and Levi decided not to bring up the teachers meeting in case Levi had been given a job opportunity. Erwin wanted him to take anything that offered better then what SCPH was paying. 

“We are at an english teacher's convention in Shina.”

“Oh thank god.” Hange sighed.

“Hange seriously what’s going on?”

“It’s all over the news. An apartment floor blew up in town. Erwin it’s your and Levi’s apartment.”


	26. December 2019 ~Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, very intense :3

“Erwin, Commander, what’s wrong?” Levi asked as he heard the phone drop from Erwin’s hand. The call accidentally hung up. He had to bend awkwardly to pick it up and rubbed his back to soothe the now forming ache.

The phone rang again scaring the Omega. He answered the call and had to hold the phone away from his ear as Hange screamed into the mic. “Erwin! Don’t do that to me!”

“Hange? What are you calling Erwin for? What did you say that has him stunned like a fucking brick? I could knock him over like a domino if I tried hard enough.” Levi growled into the phone. 

“L-Levi? It’s horrible. Your apartment… It’s gone.” Hange’s shaking voice replied. “Moblit and I thought you and Erwin were dead.”

“What do you mean my apartment was gone?” Levi demanded. 

“It blew up. They are putting out the flames now but it’s gone. Like seriously gone. Into bits.”

Levi felt sick at the news. Everything was gone? Pictures of his mother? His and Erwin’s date photos, Erwin’s family heirlooms, the baby cribs? Tears were falling down his face as he heard Hange go on that Marie would take over his spot and Mike would take over the school for awhile while they recovered. He thanked Hange the best he could speak and hung up. 

Erwin was now moving and was pacing around. Levi was too stunned to even think or process what had just happened. They lost everything. He let the tears fall and he hiccuped a couple of times. 

“I need to sit.” Levi whispered as he tried to control his emotions.

Erwin snapped out of his scowl and helped Levi to a chair. People were beginning to stare and Kyle asked them to give them a moment. Levi felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tightening. The feeling was all too familiar. He gripped his chest and tried to get in air. He could feel himself suffocating. He closed his eyes as the tears fell and feeling his stomach flip flop from the unexpected stress. 

“LEVI! Levi, come on Corporal, stay with me!” He heard Erwin’s muffled words. 

He couldn’t stick to them though. His apartment blowing up was like losing a piece of himself. Everything that was his life was in that apartment. His children would be born without a home, they would have nothing to be ready for, they would have nothing to tell stories with. He was slipping and slipping fast.

Erwin was pained to see his mate go through what this was. He tried to calmly call Levi back to him and tell him to think of their kids, but the Omega’s eyes held panic as he tried to hold breath and stare straight into Erwin’s ocean blues. Kyle called for an ambulance and they arrived quickly. Kyle then tried to keep the other guests away as the medics helped Levi to a stretcher and give him an oxygen mask. As soon as the oxygen started to enter his lungs, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, making him pass out. 

**  
Levi groaned as he blinked open his eyes. He frowned as he found himself once again hooked up to an IV, the oxygen mask was new. He heard a loud growling noise to see his fiance passed out in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and sleeping away. 

“Erwin.” Levi croaked, his voice rough. 

Erwin didn’t budge. Levi put pressure on the scent gland in his wrist and it woke up the blonde giant. He jumped in his seat, his blue eyes staring at Levi. The blonde then enveloped him in a hug and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s alright. You had a panic attack. Please take it easy.” Erwin worried.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had one before.” Levi waved off.

“Yeah that was my fault and you weren’t pregnant then.” Erwin relaxed again. “The twins are a little shaken but they’ll be fine.”

A knock came at the door alerting both. It opened a little to show Kyle. He looked tired and was surprised to see Levi awake. “Oh, pardon me.”

“No, you can come in.” Erwin allowed.

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve done more than enough help this evening. Thanks for calling for help. I didn’t know what was happening to him.” The principal admitted.

“Well It’s alright to be careful.” Kyle closed the door behind him as he entered. “Sorry about everything. I heard from Erwin what happened. I paid for an extra night at the hotel for you to rest up. You can discuss with your mate what to do next. But it’s best you rest.”

“Yes.” Levi nodded before contorting his face a little in an uncomfortable expression. 

“Are you alright?” Kyle worried along with Erwin.

“Yeah. I think Riley was telling me they are alright, ah… Evan too.” Levi rubbed his stomach.

“Riley? Evan? Are those of the names of your… boys?”

Levi nodded. I wanted something close to Erwin’s name and close to my birth name. I also have middle names but Erwin doesn’t get to hear them until they are born. He missed the appointment and all I’ve given him are first names.” Levi chuckled. 

Erwin earned a slap to the back of the head by Kyle. “Hey!”

“You don’t ever miss an appointment for your expecting mate! When they carry your young, it’s a vulnerable time for them. I wasn’t told about Kuchel’s pregnancy until she was 5 and a half months. When she told me, I was there for every appointment after that, including the birth!” Kyle grumbled, showing authority in the subject as well as a little protection towards Levi. 

The tired Omega blushed. It was amusing to him to see the two Alphas bicker over his state. He would feel better with a little more sleep. He yawned and signaled to the two that he needed rest. They stopped bickering and Levi slipped into a sleep. 

~~~~~  
Levi woke up in his childhood apartment… no a different apartment. One he didn’t remember. He saw an image of his mother walking into the place with a carrier in hand. Behind her, a young man with dark hair and steel eyes, semi tall height walked in as well. He had a smiled on his face and after he got his mother settled on the couch the carrier had the blanket removed, revealing a tiny raven haired baby. He was dressed warmly in a long sleeved onesie and wrapped in another blanket. 

Levi’s mother took the baby while the man ran around, making Kuchel tea, plugging in the lights to the tree and settling down next to the new mother. The scene was warm and pleasant. He could see Kuchel talking and tried to listen closer. He was startled when he felt a hand on his back. He jumped when he looked back to see his mother dressed in white.

“Mother!” Levi let himself be hugged by her the best she could wrap her arms around him. His belly still stood in the way. 

“Oh my little Levi. You’ve grown up. I’m so proud of you.” Her voice was smooth as silk and her gaze motherly. 

“What am I seeing?” Levi looked back to the little scene.

“That was the night your father and I brought you home. It was a few minute before the end of Christmas. You were born early that morning and they let me come home later that night. We shared our first and last Christmas together as a family.”

“So that’s my dad huh?” Levi asked. “I must look like him.”

“You do dearest.”

“Is Kyle Millerson really my father?”

“Who? Oh honey, your father was never around. I never told him about you.” His mother told him. 

“What do you mean? Kyle’s told me that he left for work one night and came back when Kenny shooed him off.”

“Levi, dearest. Kyle is your father, but he’s long gone. Never showed up for the birth after Kenny told me to tell him. I had Kenny watch you one night and he abandoned you. He never showed back up until that day when you were twelve.” Kuchel informed her son.

“Then who is-”

~~~  
Levi’s eyes snapped open. He looked around his room at the hospital. Erwin was gone and he was alone. He then sniffed the air and smelled it. He froze looking to the left corner of the room. A figure looking like Kyle Millerson stepped out of the shadows. Glowing yellow teeth smiled at him.

“Hello Levi.”


	27. December 2019~ Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, I changed my name. Its now TheIrishNeko.

After Erwin watched his mate fall asleep, he and Kyle walked out into the hall. Erwin let out a breathe he didn’t realize he’d been holding after the door closed. Kyle on the other hand distanced himself immediately from the blonde Alpha. He looked hollow, off, not the cheery man he was inside teasing him about pregnancies. He took a seat to relax. He had to think of what to do. They had no home now. Nowhere to go. He’d have to ask his mother to let them stay for a couple of weeks while they found a new apartment. 

Erwin knew this was the work of Kenny. The man had been getting at Levi for years but more for months recently. This pregnancy was supposed to be calming, relaxing, not so high stress where he could miscarry or give birth early. He closed his eyes for a moment and fished out his phone. I had gone off while they were in the room but he ignored it to focus on his mate. 

Flipping through his emails, he found one from the P.I. He hired a while back. Once again Erwin went behind Levi’s back to protect him. There was still something off about his supposed father. 

It read:

Mr. Smith, 

Thank you again for contacting me. It’s always a pleasure doing business with you. As for your new suspect in this case for your mate’s protection, I have more information on Kyle Millerson than I do of said Kenny Ackerman. 

Kyle Millerson was a drunk, one who partied with people and used Omegas for pleasure. I found his name on your mate’s birth record through no legal means since this is a quick job (So extra is going to be charged). He died not long after Levi was born in an accident, causes unknown.

I’ve seen the name pop up other times when it came to withdrawing money, more secret banks accounts, and used as an alias to do business. I have attached a picture of the man who uses the name for his own business. You’ll see he’s quite familiar. 

I request that you call authorities and plan on leaving soon Mr. Smith. Explosives were purchased by this man and won’t be used lightly. I also ask that you request witness protection and move out from Trost. Until this man is caught for real, you two are not safe.

My sincerest apologies, 

Private Investigator

Erwin clicked on the picture and it brought up a mugshot of Kenny Ackerman. Kyle Millerson was Kenny ackerman impersonating Levi’s father. To get close to him. Erwin looked up from his phone and saw that Kyle was nowhere to be seen. He searched up and down the hall but dared not to go anymore. He wanted to be close to Levi, but for what reason?

Kenny was Kyle. Kyle was dead. Levi never had a father. That means the unknown causes of Levi’s father’s dead was that Kenny killed him. There had to be a solid reason. Levi mentioned before that Kenny despises Omegas. There had to be more though. The uncle wants Levi, him, and the twins dead. 

The principal tensed up when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and heard the click of a gun next to his head. “I would close that email if I were you.”

The email with Kenny’s face was still open on his phone. Erwin got out of the email and placed the phone on the table. 

“Good. Now. I hope you forget what that all said.”

Erwin dared to look up to see a Kenny/Kyle mix. They had nasty yellow teeth, dark steel eyes and ruffled mixed hair. His suit remained the same but his scent and body pose rang familiar. This man was good at disguising his scent.

“Why are you doing this?”

“For every other stupid reason. Money you asshole, not to mention to eradicate every fucking Omega off this planet.”

“This is a stupid reason for you to be doing this.” Erwin scoffed, standing up, now not afraid of the other Alpha. “Come on, how much is there?”

“Over 10 Million.”

Erwin chuckled. “That’s it, look if you want it, I’m sure Levi would let you have it. We sure as hell don’t need it.”

Kenny didn’t want to hear it. With his left hand he flicked open a knife and tossed it. Everything went black.

***  
“You mother fucker.” Levi glared as he saw the man truly reveal himself. 

“Yep. Once again.”

“How’d you get out?”

“A friend. You might remember him if you saw him.”

Levi’s heart pounded. Kenny wouldn’t dare. The twins kicked in distress. He had to calm his breathing as Kenny neared his bed. The man sat down. He then pulled out a bloody knife from his pocket, flashing it to Levi. Tears were threatening to spill but he didn’t dare let them. He could smell traces of Erwin’s scent on the blade.

“You know why I’m doing this right?” Kenny sighed. “I’ve done bad things Levi. I need the money. But in order to get the money…”

“You need to kill the four of us.”

Kenny nodded. “You’ve always been a smart boy. I hope you live a peaceful life with your family upstairs.”

Kenny then held the knife above Levi’s stomach and was about to strike down then the door flew open. Levi was in shock at what he saw. Erwin’s hair had red, his eyes looked sunken in, and his skin was so pale. He was clutching his side and he had cuts on his arms. A strong scent of protection flowed into the room. Kenny glared at Erwin and stood up.

“Why can’t you stay dead?” Kenny growled. 

“I can’t abandon my family. I’m not like you or Levi’s father. I am the only Alpha he trusts and I’m going to keep it that way.” Erwin rasped.

Kenny had enough and moved to Erwin, swinging. Levi watched as Erwin tackled the other Alpha like a football player. Kenny ended up on the ground as he swung. The knife scratched Erwin on his face, fresh blood falling. 

“You stay away from my mate.” Erwin growled as he bit at Kenny. His teeth connected with the older man’s arm.

“Where the fuck is security?” Levi barked.

“I… Paid them off…” Kenny panted as he struggled with Erwin.

Erwin swung his fist and landed it on Kenny’s face. Erwin was also weakening. Levi had to get out of the room. He unhooked his IV and walked out. He could hear the grunts and screams from the two Alphas. It was hurting him that their primal instincts were out. As he walked, he wasn’t watching where he was going and accidentally ran into someone. 

Levi stopped. He looked up to see a dark brown haired man with brown eyes. He had a wicked grin and was strong with his body and smell of Alpha. He still had the scar over his left eye from when Levi attacked him all those years ago.

“No… He didn’t.”

“I couldn’t believe it when your uncle called me to tell me that you wanted me back. I don’t care if you aren’t carrying my children. After we remove these tainted beings, we can be together. I can pump you full of my own children. We can have a large family.” The man grabbed Levi’s wrist and brought him close in a hug. 

Levi was frozen. He never wanted him. “I will not give up my kids, Andie.” Levi declared. 

He brought his fist up and landed it hard into the side of his newfound enemy. Andie let go of Levi as Levi swung again and again. The Alpha couldn’t keep up with his attacks, but he was learning his moves. Levi was slowing down from the weight of his babies. Andie then pulled a knife from somewhere and was about to strike when Levi heard a bang that rang in his ears. Andie dropped to the ground, blood pouring out from a hole in his head. 

“No one touches my Omega.” Levi heard. When he turned around he saw a more red covered Erwin with a gun in his hand. Erwin dropped the gun and then collapsed to the floor. Levi scrambled over to his mate and brought him close. 

“Erwin, Erwin, don’t leave me. That’s an order Commander.”

“I just need to sleep.” Erwin breathed. “I’m so tired Levi.”

“No you can’t yet, stay with me.” Levi stood up and tried to pick up Erwin. It was a surprise he could from all the adrenaline in his system from his fight with his ex. He mostly had to drag Erwin out of the blocked off hall and found doctors who had no idea the hall was blocked off. “Please help my mate.” Levi was crying. 

The doctors picked up Erwin and tended to his wounds as he was whisked away. Levi remained breathing heavily on the floor, trying to process everything. A nurse helped him to a new room and he begged her to call the police. Levi was so lost. He could feel the energy burn fast and he ended up passing out.


	28. December 2019~ Explanation

Erwin gasped as he woke up. He started coughing and alerted the nurses for help with the oxygen mask. A nurse arrived and helped him take a couple of breaths. Once he calmed down she brought in Levi upon his request. Levi walked in, his hand on his back and his other rubbing his still round belly. 

“Thank god you didn’t have them. I dreamed you had them and I wasn’t there.” Erwin sighed. 

“Nope still here. I contacted my doctors and asked to be placed on leave early. I can’t risk this pregnancy anymore. I also called your mother. I’ll be looking for a place while you recover and continue work. Hange said you can sleep at their place during the week.” Levi informed, rambling. “The babies are safe, but I could have problems during birth now from the stress on my body.”

“Levi, Levi, calm down.” Erwin patted the bed for him to come sit.

“I can’t! Erwin… He’s…”

“What? I killed the bastard!” 

“You only killed Andie… Kenny’s still…”

“Shit… I choked him to death. His knife was in my side.”

“You were too weak.” Levi said before taking a seat on the bed. He then enveloped Erwin in a hug carefully. “I don’t want to die.”

Erwin stroked the Omega’s hair in order to try and soothe him. For now they just enjoyed each other’s company. This wasn’t how he wanted this pregnancy to go.

**  
“Levi darling, do you want anything to drink?” Esther offered.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Anything. How’s the apartment hunting?” Esther asked as she entered the room. 

“Ugh don’t get me started. I want to live outside of Rose county but close to work so we can continue teaching. It’s a stable job and We love teaching the students.” Levi groaned setting his laptop aside. “Houses are expensive and a three room apartment is way too much for us.”

“What’s wrong with a two bedroom apartment?”

“I want a three room so when the twins get older they can have their own space. We’ll have them in one room for a couple of years but it depends. They could have a little fight and need space.”

“Understandable.” She nodded. “Speaking of the little ones. You aren’t looking too happy with them right now.”

“They are arguing with a kicking fight. It’s scary after next week I got almost two ½ months or under for them to arrive. I just hope they stay in here.” Levi winced and stared at his belly when one of the twins stretched. He had been staying with Erwin’s mom for a week now. He was 25 weeks and hoping his kids wouldn’t come early.

“Well the family should be here tonight. It’s the holiday! And someone’s birthday.” Esther winked.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me. It's already going to be hard. I’ve been hoping to explain everything.”

“Take your time Dearest. Edward is picking up Erwin. Evelyn and her family should be here. Once the kiddos go to sleep you and explain everything. Just know we will still love you.”

**  
Erwin was luckily discharged the day before to rest up before his trip to his mother’s house. He spent his day sleeping to gain the energy. The knife mostly left scratches except for the fresh scar in his side. He and Levi got into an argument the day before his release. Erwin asked if Levi was hiding something from him. He hoped the money could be easily transferred over to Kenny so he could leave them alone.

The car ride was silent as his younger brother picked him up. He was still in pain and just wanted this holiday to be relaxing. Edward looked over every once in awhile to check up on him.

“I’ve met a Beta.” Edward said. “While at school.”

Erwin was surprised. “Really? I’m proud of you Eddie.”

Edward smirked. He had changed himself over the years. Became more mature, cut his hair, found a passion, and is now getting with someone.

“I hope you don’t mind me picking him up on the way to Mom’s.”

Erwin raised a brow. His little brother was gay like him. It made his pride grow stronger. He reached up and patted his brother’s shoulder. Just after they entered Utopia, they stopped in front of a small house. Edward got out and walked up to the door after passing the gate and waited. A young man about the same height as his brother exited the house. He was a bit on the thinner side, had short brown hair that draped over his glasses. He was a little tan and was smiling.

The man got into the back while Edward continued to drive. “Erwin, this is my partner, Aaron, Aaron, this is my big bro, Erwin.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Aaron smiled.

**  
Levi eventually got thirsty and got up to make some cocoa. Esthet tried to make him sid but he was too restless to keep sitting. As he was making up his drink, a noise distracted him from the front door. Esther went to answer it and children were heard. Evelyn and her family must have arrived.

The little red head girl came running into the living room followed by her little brother who was now walking around. The little boy was almost two and was excited to be at this grandmother’s. 

Sarah saw Levi in the kitchen and ran towards him. Cooper squealing with joy as well. Sarah was taller than the last time he saw her and her family just after school started. 

“Levi! You’re here!” She ran towards him but stopped when she saw him.

Cooper on the other hand went straight for his legs and he had to grip the counter so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Weevi!” Cooper laughed seeing the raven.

“Hello Cooper! Hi Sarah! What are you doing standing over there?” Levi smiled as he returned to his cocoa.

“Mama said that you were having a baby. She didn’t tell me you are like her when she was having Cooper!” Her eyes grew wide. “I thought boys can’t have babies!”

“Sarah Rachel! You apologize to your uncle right now!”

“Uncle? I thought Levi was Erwin’s special friend!?”

“Sarah we explained this to you.” Junice, her father, reminded her. “You knew Levi was going to become your Uncle when he and Winny marry.”

“But Winny and Levi aren’t married yet.” Sarah thought.

“No they aren’t but they will be. They are already mates! That’s a different kind of marry.”

“Oh… but how does Levi have a big tummy? He looks like Mama did.”

“That’s because Levi is well…” Junice didn’t think he'd have a conversation with the young girl this early. “Levi is an Omega, like Mama. Omegas can have babies.”

“Oh… am I an Omega?” Sarah asked.

“We don’t know. But since you are a girl, you can be just like Mama when you are older.” Junice rubbed Sarah’s head lovingly.

She giggled then approached Levi. “Hi Levi, hi baby!” She hugged. Levi hugged her back. Cooper was picked up by his mother, letting him sit back down. 

Levi couldn’t sit yet. The door opened again this time revealing Edward. His guest and Erwin. Levi’s heart fluttered in joy. His mate was here. He had to stay put, not wanting to rush things. Sarah ran over hugging Erwin in a big hug.

“Woah! Sarah, careful!” Edward warned as Erwin staggered.

“Winny?” She asked the older blonde.

“I’m fine. Just take it easy on me okay? Winny’s getting old.”

“Sorry. I’m being bad today…” She let go and moving to stand by her parents. 

“You good bro? I'm going to take Aaron upstairs.” Edward checked.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Everyone was beginning to settle down for everyone. Erwin was happy to be with Levi again. The Omega was giving off scents of happiness and Erwin was relaxed. The rest of the day went well. After the two kids went to sleep, Edward and Aaron went upstairs leaving Esther, Evelyn, Erwin, Junice, and Levi alone. It was time to explain everything to his new family.

“So Levi, Erwin said that you had to explain something?”

Levi looked over at his mate and flashed a look of hurt. He shifted in his seat. He took a breath them spoke.

**  
“My family is one that comes into Money. My grandparents were successful in business, business i don’t know. The Ackerman’s had a good sum of money in their name and over time it grew. As my grandparents were getting older, their money was getting threatened. People wanted my grandparents dead for their money, which wouldn’t work at all.

“When my grandparents were falling ill, they made their will and included the money. They had a rule about the money and it was documented. ‘Whoever hold the money in their name must have been deceased in order for it to be passed down to the next money holder.

“Because of my uncle’s love for money and trouble he’d get into, my grandparents set it up to have my mother inherit the money. Then my uncle would receive it if my mother died.

“My Uncle wanted the money. He would come and go, according to what my mother has told me, and ask for small amounts here and there. But then one day my mother fell pregnant with me. My uncle tried to have her abort but she refused. The reason he wanted her to abort was because I would be getting the money since I’m a direct line from her.”

Levi then went to explain what Kenny did over the years and when he got his scar. He then explained about the Beta/Alpha that tried to hurt him. It struck a chord when he explained all the recent details. He even explained his dream in full and how his real father died by the hands of his uncle who dressed up as his father to get close. 

“He’s still out there, he could kill us, the apartment is gone! And I feel like I trapped you Erwin, fooled your family. I'm a millionaire on the run and I don’t want anything to do with the money but I can’t let him have it! I don’t want to live like this. I just want to live a normal life.” Levi ended up crying out. 

Erwin grabbed his hand and held it. He just held it. Evelyn and Junice looked worriedly over at the Omega. Esther had gasped during the story but was now silent.

“I’m really sorry for putting this all on you. I don’t deserve a family like yours.”

“Levi, we all have troubles.” Esther started. “Each of us has something we don’t like sharing either. You are doing what is best for you by not getting invested in the money that is in your name. You could be like those other people out there who think money is everything and is power. For the years that I’ve known you, you are not that person. You are the most kindhearted Omega I’ve ever met. I’m glad you are part of this family.”

Levi sniffled. “Thank you Esther. Thank you.”

“Oh Levi, call me Mother, please. We are your family now. You’ll be a Smith soon.” Esther smiled.

“Having money doesn’t make the person, Levi.” Junice said. “It's the actions and thoughts that make you the person. You’ve had nothing but love and support this whole time, even if you think it wasn't there. The spirit of your mother was there with you the whole time.” Evelyn nodded agreeing.

They were interrupted when they heard footsteps come down the stairs. Edward and Aaron came downstairs.

“Is everything okay?” Edward asked. “I could smell distress.”

“We are good. Levi’s just going through stuff.” Esther smiled. “But since we are all here, how about we all open one gift.”

Esther reached under the tree and handed out one present each. It was small box that was the same size as everyone. When they opened it, it was a specially designed ornament with their names. Levi was thankful for everything and was able to enjoy the night peacefully with his new family.


	29. December 2019 ~ Making A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, kinda a filler chapter.

Mike cleared his throat before addressing the school. After taking over Erwin’s position as temporary principal, he had to step up his game for the safety of his students and his school. Levi had called him crying during a surgery Erwin was in. Nanaba had to take the phone and calm down the upset Omega. Nanaba relayed the information that Mike take over Erwin’s position while Marie took over Levi’s.

He knew what Levi meant when he saw the news of the apartment explosion. Levi asked that it be kept as a gas leak for the students. Mike watched as the auditorium filled with his students. The staff had come up with an idea and was going to address the students. As the last student and staff sat down, Mike started.

“Sorry to gather you on short notice just a day before your winter break starts. But I’m sure you’ve seen the news of an apartment building exploding in the southwest of Trost. That apartment was home to Principal Smith and Mr. Ackerman.” Mike paused. 

Students and staff started to whisper, some eyes beginning to water. Some questions were shouted and that signaled Mike to continue. 

“Don’t worry about the ‘Commander and Captain’. They were out of town for an event. It has come to my attention that the explosion was caused by faulty gas lines and with the heater turning on to have the house warm when they got home, it set it off. Currently the two are spending their break with family outside of Rose County.”

Students started to speak up about offers and helping them. This sparked Hange’s enthusiasm as she stood up to lightly push Mike out of the way.

“I get what you all are saying. In fact if you want to help, we’ll be holding an SCPH holiday drive for our hurting teachers. This is a chance to return all their help. You can donate funds, old clothes, baby supplies, and whatever those two grumpy pants don’t want we will donate to homeless shelters!”

The kids stood up and began shouting in agreement. They began to pull out their phones and texted people who might have extra stuff. Hange and Mike stood back. They were going to help their best friends get their life back. 

“How are we going to help them if they don’t have a place to actually live?” Oluo asked.

“Moblit and I took care of it. We had to dip into our adoption fund a little but all in all we got a place that even the two can afford!” Hange smiled, proud of her decision.

***  
“Here it is!” Hange exclaimed as she unlocked the door. 

Mike, Gunther, Farlan, Isabel, and Petra joined the scientist in viewing the rental house she and Moblit found. It was a lush three bedroom, 1.5 bath rental that was recently renovated. The others didn't believe that they could afford it, but Hange kept it a secret. 

“I’ve got approval from the landlord that we can paint and decorate however we want. I had to slide in cards like ‘Christmas present’ and ‘expecting Omega’ to get this place at a reasonable price.”

“This is amazing Hange. It’s all one floor?” Petra wondered.

“Yep! Safe for the kiddos, safe neighborhood, not too far from the school. It's a perfect place for the Smiths.” She informed.

“I know Levi’s colors.” Farlan offered.

“I got Erwin’s interests.” Mike said. 

“Levi likes his things a certain way.” Gunther said.

“I can plant flowers out front!” Isabel jumped with joy.

“We got a week to do this. The other staff members are gathering from the students.” Hange said. “And i lied on the funds. We are only giving the Smiths the items. All funds and whatever is left over is going to the homeless shelters.”

“But won’t Levi need the money for their kids?” Petra asked, concerned.

“Levi can handle it. Trust me.”

****  
Over the week the two crews fixed up the house and bought some new things like a bed and a couch (because of Levi’s clean nature). Some students asked their parents to donate their old cribs for the twins. The students knew to clean everything they donated so it was like it was new. 

The paints for the inside of the house was a light brown for the living room, a soft yellow for the bathroom, a pastel green for the nursery, then another brown for the bedroom. Each room had items to match the colors or compliment them. The living room had photos printed out from gatherings, ones posted online, and their own copies of the ultrasound photos. They rested above the fireplace which a donated tv sat above the fireplace as well. A new couch sat facing the tv with a lamp on one end and a table on the other. 

In the bedroom was a new bed and mattress, end tables, a dresser, and dark brown curtains to block out the sun. The nursery was decorated gender neutral since Levi was keeping the secret from all of them. He gave the names but wouldn’t reveal the genders. They had bets of if there were two boys, two girls, or one of each. The room was decorated with white doves and some trees here and there. They wanted to be connected to nature yet still be relaxing. They had stuffed bears in the cribs to decorate and comfort when they got older. 

Kitchen was filled with reds, bathrooms with yellows, and the front yard was beautifully brought to life with Isabel’s garden. In the end they still had a truck full of stuff and almost $5,000 in checks and cash. The staff was proud of their achievement. They donated like they said then prepared for the New Year's eve party when their friends returned.


	30. December 2019~ Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another filler chapter.

“That’s everything!” Erwin said as he placed the bags and gifts into the back of Hange’s car. 

“Are you sure its alright for you to lift heavy things?” Hange commented, eyeing the principal.

“Please don't even try.” Levi rolled his eyes. “He complained that he wasn’t like me.”

“Erwin!” Hange gasped.

Erwin flinched at the tone of the Beta, remembering that she can pack a punch. He shut up and put his hands in his pockets. It was a couple days before New Years and Hange offered to pick them up.

“Oh! Um Hange I need Levi for a moment.” Erwin said digging through a bag. 

“Um okay. I’ll warm up the car.”

Erwin had a box in his hand and guided Levi around the back of the car. “Since we are going back to Trost, it will be so different. I want this last gift to be the goodbye to our old life and let it welcome us anew. I originally wanted to give this to you when we shared our first Christmas together and since then I’ve never had the perfect moment to give it to you. So here.”

Lev took it and unwrapped it. He gasped when he saw pure white fabric neatly styled into a cravat. He felt the edge and found it smooth. “Erwin…”

“Look don’t hate me. That year everyone was going to get you a tie and I didn't want to match them and since I didn’t know what you liked, it was this or cleaning supplies.” Erwin admitted. “I'm sorry I took so long to give it to you.”

“Ah! I’m the same.” Levi set his gift down and dug through his bag. He too pulled out a package. He handed it to Erwin.” I missed the chance to give it to you but then my heat started.”

Erwin took the package and unwrapped it. It was a green jeweled bolo tie. The brown leather matched the gold backing that held the jewel. He was surprised at the style. Erwin set it down and hugged Levi.

“Thank you! I’m thankful for it.”

“Good. I’m glad you like it.”

As Erwin held him close, one of the twins felt squished and moved, kicking it’s sibling, Levi, and Erwin. The Alpha let go of Levi and looked down at Levi’s stomach. “That was.”

“Yeah, they’re telling you to back off! This body is all theirs.” Levi joked.

“Oi! We gotta get going love birds.” Hange shouted out of the window.

***  
Levi was sleepy as Hange finally pulled into Trost. He was leaning against Erwin and let his eyes close. Erwin held Levi’s hand and rubbed his belly, feeling the little kicks of his children. It made him smile and his heart grow with joy. Hange wasn’t going in the direction of her house but somewhere else. They drove past the school and ended up in a nice neighborhood.

“Uh, Hange?” Erwin asked.

“Sorry to mention we needed to make a stop.” 

Hange pulled to a house that was well lit and welcoming. This must be a friend of her’s. Hange parked in the driveway behind another car. Other cars lined the street as the house looked lively. Outside was painted a nice white that reflected the pink evening sky. The front yard was decorated with flowers of all colors but arranged beautifully.

“Levi, Hun, wake up.” Erwin carefully woke the Omega up.

“Huh? Where are we?” Levi sat up and stretched, his hands ending up on his stomach to make sure everything was alright. 

“We are at a friend of Hange’s. Come on. I’ll help you out.”

Hange was waiting for them outside the car then after they got out, they were lead into the house. What they saw surprised them.

“Welcome Home!” The staff and their closest friends greeted. 

Levi was frozen in his spot. Erwin behind him, placing his hands on the shorter’s shoulders. The two were in shock. 

“H-Hange, what’s this?” Erwin asked.

“It’s your new house! We came together and got you two a rental. Its affordable every month, in a safe neighborhood, close to the school, and three bedrooms just like Levi wanted.”

“It’s ours?” Levi’s eyes began to fill with tears. He tried to wipe them away but they wouldn’t stop. Erwin had to use his pheromones to help calm him down. “We don’t deserve this! It must have cost you a fortune! We all live on shit pay and Hange and Moblit have been saving for a baby!”

“We only paid for the first two months of rent.” Moblit assured. 

“Nana and I paid for the couch.” Mike spoke up.

“Gunther and Eld paid for the bed.” Oluo pointed out. “The rest of us just helped pitch in and painted. Everything else the kids from the school donated.”

It made Levi tear up more. 

“Oh! But whatever we had left over and all money donated, we gave to the homeless shelter.” Petra finished. 

“Thank you all so much.” Erwin spoke for the both of them. “It means so much and much more to Levi.”

Everyone smiled. 

“Well don’t just stand there! Let’s give you a tour!” Furlan tried to lift the mood. The couple enjoyed the house and Levi cried at the nursery. Not long after everyone left, Levi had fallen asleep on the couch. So Erwin picked him up and set him in bed, joining the Omega himself and falling asleep.

**  
“We wanted to thank you all for everything you’ve done for us. In fact, we want to have a donation week once a month. Teachers will select charities or places that could use our help. We will starting next month so look out for the newsletter.” Erwin addressed his students.

Both him and Levi were announcing Erwin’s return and Levi was announcing his leave. Erwin moved out of the way so Levi could speak. 

“As Mr. Smith is returning to work, I will be out for the rest of the year. Ms. Hyde will be taking over my position in teaching. I will still give assignments for my classes and will be grading papers. So just because I can’t see what is happening in the classroom does not mean you can slack off.”

Some of the students laughed. Erwin dismissed the classes and the auditorium became silent. Erwin leaned down and kissed Levi before they went their separate ways. They would see each other at home. Their new home. Levi made the place his comfort zone and it was his favorite place on earth.


	31. January 2020~ Taking Action

Erwin didn't arrive home on time. He lately hasn’t. When he did come home he would be too tired. Tonight Levi was going to confront him and get him to tell the answer. Levi made tea and relaxed in front of the fireplace. He wasn’t supposed to be on his feet for long thanks to his doctor’s orders. He was 30 weeks along and he was beginning to feel the false contractions. 

Levi gripped the couch as one moved through his body. He hissed at the pain then rubbed his belly. The twins were having another rivalry for space as they were growing bigger. The pain went away and Levi could breathe. The door opened revealing his fiance, home from wherever he was. 

“Sorry I was out late again. I know you are probably wondering what is going on. I’m not cheating on you, I’m not working late, and I can’t tell you what’s going on for your health. What I’m doing is to protect the family.” Erwin flat out admitted as he closed the door. 

Levi was going to say something but the Alpha’s tone of seriousness made his Omega cower. Erwin really didn't want Levi to know. Levi looked away. Erwin moved to sit next to Levi. The smaller man was wrapped in big arms to comfort him. He felt another false contraction and hissed at the pain. 

“Levi?”

“Just a false contraction. Dr. Hart said they would be starting. I’ll get used to it.” Levi had to stand up, sitting wasn’t helping.

“I promise everything will be over soon.” Erwin said. “Just love the comfy Omega parent life.”

“Can I trust you?” Levi looked at him with teary eyes.

“Yes. I am loyal to you. I am going to be the father to our beautiful children.” Erwin looked as if he were pleading. “You can trust me.”

“We’ll have to see about that.”

“That being said…. Mike is taking over my position for a while.”

Levi stopped. 

“And Hange is going to look after you.”

“What did you do?”

There came a knock at the front door, alerting them. Erwin got up to get it and he was greeted by two beta cops. Levi stood back as he watched his mate talk to the cops.

“Are you Erwin Smith?”

“I am. I understand why you are here.” Erwin held out his wrists.

“Erwin? What the hell did you do?” The tears were running down the sides of Levi’s cheeks. 

“I did this for you three. I’ll be out before you give birth.”

“Erwin Smith, you are under arrest for the murder of Kenneth Ackerman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say now will be held against you in court.”

“Perfect.” Erwin smiled. “I was just an Alpha protecting his Omega. I love you and the kids Levi. Don’t have them without me!” 

Levi was sobbing too hard. “I-I l-love you too, E-Erwin.”

The other cop entered and asked if Levi was going to be alright. Levi nodded as he went to take a seat. The cop helped him sit then bid him an apology and a goodnight. Levi got his phone and called Hange. He needed the Beta and Omega to comfort him. 

The twins were active and kicking up a storm. Levi had to grab Erwin’s scarf to wrap his stomach in it. The twins could feel his distress and the lingering scent of their Alpha father. Hange and Moblit arrived about an hour later with cookies and three vanilla shakes that Levi was craving. He began to suck back on the shake as he explained what had just happened. 

Kenny was dead. Erwin had killed him. A huge weight left Levi and his chest felt light as a feather. He was free from everything and his money was rightfully his. Hange knew about the money. He was going to use it to pay for his rent, maybe buy a house down the road. He was going to use the money for his marriage, set some aside for college funds for his kids, and probably donate here and there. 

“Shit. I wish I was an Alpha like Erwin.” Moblit shrugged.

“But then I wouldn’t be with you.” Hange said.

Moblit crossed his arms. “At least Erwin protects Levi. I mean I want some traits like that.”

Levi was getting a kick at the bickering. He was enjoying his shakes and time with the two, happy to forget that Erwin was even gone. That was until he got a phone call.

“Erwin?” Levi answered the call.

“Hun! Is Hange there?”

“Yeah she is. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry though. I’m going to cooperate and get out before the boys arrive. I don’t want to miss it.”

“I know I know. They are still staying put. Just 7-8 weeks and they’ll be here.”

“Good good.” Erwin chuckled. “Look, I’m having Edward and his partner Aaron going to watch over you. They got online classes their Winter Quarter so they’ll have time to keep you company.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“I gotta go. I love you so much, Levi. Bye.”

The call ended leaving Levi numb again. Hange and Moblit became silent as they watched Levi begin to cry. Levi didn’t want their pity and got up off the couch, moving to go relax in his bedroom. He just needed his time. He must have slipped off to sleep because before he knew it, he was being shaken awake by Hange. 

“Levi, when did you eat last?”

“Mmhm? Around 3 I think? I was waiting for Erwin to get home to make dinner.”

“Well Moblit and I cooked for you. How does sloppy joes sound?”

“So good.” Levi lightened up. He was having a small craving for meat. “Is there mushrooms in it?”

“Added extra.” Hange smiled. 

“Perfect! Hange, can you help me up?”

The brunette chuckled and helped Levi up. She guided him to the restroom then helped him off the toilet. It was embarrassing for the teacher but it was a need when expecting. Moblit served the hot food and Levi happily dug in. He ate about four sandwiches before he was satisfied. Hange popped in a comedy movie in hopes to lift up Levi’s broken spirits. Not even five minutes into the movie, Levi was craving for more food. He wanted apple pie with chocolate ice cream. Moblit left to go get it and when he returned back, Levi was leaning against Hange, asleep again. Tomorrow, they hoped that their friend would be better in the morning.


	32. January 2020 ~ Aaron

The doorbell rang telling Levi his guests. He made sure his house was in clean condition and ready for the two men staying with him until Erwin was released. Hange and Moblit left the night before after he woke up from his nap. He ended up on his couch under one of his favorite blankets. He awoke well rested despite the events that had shaken him. He fixed his shirt then opened the door. Edward stood with a smile with Aaron looked behind him. The simpler man didn’t look too well to Levi’s sight.

“Welcome. Make yourself at home. Um, You guys can take Erwin and mine’s room. I’ll be sleeping in the nursery. We got a futon in case the twins would need us to help sleep.” Levi informed. 

“That won’t be necessary. You are pregnant, Levi. You’re back must be hurting you.” Edward commented as he took Aaron’s bags and walked into the spare room to set them down. 

“Aaron, are you alright?” Levi asked, seeing the man’s face turning a little green.

Aaron rubbed his stomach. “Y-yeah. Just a little car sick.” He nervously looked away. 

“Oh! I got some ginger ale. The bathroom is right around the corner on the right if you need it.”

Aaron nodded and headed in the direction. Levi wondered what was wrong with the younger man. It then hit Levi. The Beta’s scent was off. It smelled sweeter than how it was at Christmas. He would have to talk to Aaron once he felt better. Edward greeted him in the kitchen as he poured Aaron’s drink. 

“Hey, I will be coming back on the weekends. I got a job up around home so I really don’t want to miss a day. I just drove Aaron down to keep you company, plus Erwin kinda begged me for it.” The taller blonde informed. 

“Oh. Well I’m glad to have company. Good luck with work.” Levi smiled, seeing him to the door then attending to Aaron. He knocked on the door and a welcome was heard. He opened the door to see Aaron’s head leaning against the tub. He was holding his stomach and was now pale. Levi could smell the vomit he just expelled. 

“Don’t tell Ed, but I might be pregnant.”

Levi almost dropped the glass but shakily set it down. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve been sick for the past two weeks but Ed is usually at work by now so he doesn’t see it. My diet has changed and my scent is sweeter. Betas aren’t as common as Omegas to get pregnant by Alphas as they are more likely to get pregnant by other Betas, but I had one of my heats just after Thanksgiving.” Aaron said with no emotion. 

“Well… We can go buy tests, and I can call my doctor. I got an appointment this afternoon. I was a bit late on it, but I had papers to grade.”

“That would be nice. I don’t know how Ed is with kids. He doesn’t go near his niece and nephew and he looked a bit off around you. But he’s happy.”

Levi felt better and handed over the drink. “If you are pregnant, you just need to think about what you want to do. It’s your body. Then if you want to keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or the other option, you need to tell Edward that it was your choice. Sure he may have a say, but we lower class dynamics need to stick together. All he really has to do is support your decision.”

“I know. I just thought if we really wanted to be together, we would have kids after school or if we got serious. We may share a dorm together and are going for the similar degrees, we still don’t do much. He’s working a lot especially as of recent. It’s all he does is work then studies in his room. I try to get him to spend time together, but he just refuses.” Aaron explained, his voice quivering. 

If Levi even wasn’t informed, he would totally say the kid was pregnant. The vomiting, dizziness, crying, the kid was showing signs. “Look you’re what? 21-22 now? When I was your age, I made mistakes myself. I got in with a bad rap, found the wrong guy and was forced to do things I never wanted to. I was being forced into the need to have a kid. The only way I didn’t was the strong birth control I was taking. He took notice after seeing my stomach that I was a defective Omega.

“Edward isn’t like that. I’ve known him these past couple of years and he’s very controlled. The first time I met him, I ended up having my heat that weekend and he left. I also think it was because if he touched me, Erwin would kick his ass.” Levi chuckled, but assured that the Smiths were good people. 

“I’m scared too. What if I am pregnant? I got no place to live outside of the dorms. Dad wouldn’t want me back after I told him I was gay and pregnant!” Aaron hid his face in his hands. 

“What about your Mom?” Levi dared to ask. 

“I don’t know. Dad never talked about him. He was an Alpha hooker. He was a drunk mistake according to my Dad. He thought Mom was a woman with his long hair but then stuff happened. When he found out that he got pregnant, he kept himself away. He felt ashamed of himself and hoped I didn’t make the same mistake he did. I was doing so good until now.” Aaron began to cry again. “Everyday I my Dad looks at me with lost eyes like he lost love.”

“If I could join you on the floor to comfort, I totally would, but I also gotta pee and I need to sit.”

That seemed to make Aaron chuckle. “Will I experience this when I’m that big?”

“Oi! It’s twins. You won’t be as nearly as big. Plus you are lucky Edward is average height. Erwin is a fucking tree.”

“I am feeling better. Oh! Let me clean the toilet first.” Aaron flushed the toilet and wiped it down before leaving Levi alone. 

After relieving himself and cleaning up, he left the bathroom to find the still pale man resting on the couch. Levi sympathized, knowing what he was going through. He walked into his kitchen and found some oatmeal and brown sugar. It was something he could keep down when he was first sick, but then again, everyone was different. 

He cooked up some for himself and for Aaron. When he brought it out, he saw the younger man smile. “Good, I’m starving.”

“Just eat a little bit at a time. You don’t want to get sick.” Levi said, handing over the bowl. He sat down himself and placed his bowl on top of his mound of a belly. He began to eat, only to be laughed at by Aaron.

“Oh my god! That’s too funny.”

“One of you joys! Erwin hated it when I do this. But now this is one of the things I can get away with.” Levi smiled back, spooning another bite into his mouth. “Is it good?”

“Mmhm. My stomach doesn’t hurt so much anymore.”

“Good.”

The rest of the morning went well. Edward would call during his breaks to check up on them and he was surprised they were easily getting along. After Levi showered, and dressed for his appointment, the two made their way. Aaron offered to drive after Levi couldn’t fit behind the wheel. He had cursed under his breath when he got into the passenger side. The drive was a little while since the clinic was out by his old apartment. In fact, they were going to drive past his old apartment building. 

Time slowed down for Levi as he saw a corner of a floor that apartment building. It was blown out and there was a small barrier of tape. He tugged on Aaron’s jacket for him to slow down and pull over. Aaron did too and Levi was out the door before he was stopped. Levi walked into the building, greeting his old manager. 

“Sure, It’s in bits. Police are done with it. It’s going to be renovated soon. Glad you survived, Ackerman.”

Aaron followed Levi into the elevator and up to the floor. The floor was mostly stable and was charred. He knew this wasn’t a place for him to be, but he had to see the damage his now dead uncle did. He walked through the hole where his door was and held the wall as he walked in. He held his stomach with his other hand and looked at the remains of where his children were going to be brought home the day they were born. Everything was gone. He walked to his bedroom to see his bed charred and falling apart. 

“Aaron, can you help me, please.”

“Sure, but I’m feeling sick again. What do you need?”

“There should be a metal box under the frames. I can’t bend down to reach it.”

Aaron bent down and looked under the bed to grab out the box. It was the size of a letter box and looked undamaged. Levi took it and opened it. Inside of it were pictures of when he was a kid and pictures of his mom. They were the only thing he wanted out of the apartment. His mother’s items. The last things he was able to retrieve after his mother’s death.

“Levi?”

“Sorry. Sorry. We can go. I just had to grab this.”

“Your appointment is in 15 minutes. We should go.”

Levi nodded and they continued their travel.

***  
“Ah Levi, I see you brought a friend!” The joyful red head greeted.

“Dr. Hart. I wanted to ask if you could give my friend here an exam? He thinks he’s expecting and is unsure.”

“You’re in luck! I just had my client after you today, reschedule so I have time. But first, Levi, I see you were late too!”

“I know. Just a lot of work to catch up on.”

“Still taking it easy?”

“Foot rubs, Netflix, and student papers on the couch is the best vacation ever.”

Levi got up onto the table and conversated with Dr. Hart. He was felt around his belly and deemed him healthy. He lifted his shirt and Aaron’s eyes widened. Levi’s belly looked held back by his shirt but seemed to double in size when it was showing. Aaron then saw Levi’s scar. This must’ve what he meant earlier. He stayed in his spot next to Levi’s place and stared at the floor. Thoughts were swimming in his head. How was he going to raise the baby? Did Edward even want a child? Will Edward run away?

“The heartbeats are strong. I’m shocked how healthy they are over the tragedies you’ve gone through. They are going to have great parents.” Dr. Hart sympathized. She then continued with the scan. “They are active today! Look at them move.”

Aaron looked up at the screen to see the shapes of two babies, kicking and moving. Levi laughed as he and his doctor observed the babies. Aaron stood up and walked closer to get a better look. Levi smiled. He took his hand and brought it to the top of his stomach, just above his belly button. Aaron felt the kicks on his hand. Dr. Hart cleaned up Levi and let them switch places. The young man pushed up his glasses and removed his hand. 

“See, it’s not all bad. It’s a long 9 months, but it’s going to be worth it in the end. I chose this in my own time, and with the encouragement of Erwin. If you chose this too, Edward should support you, if not, I’ll make him support you.”

****  
Aaron parked the car back at the house when they arrived. Levi took his box and got out. Aaron got out too and helped him into the house and onto the couch. He himself was too quiet for his liking. 

“I’m craving for some Chinese. You want anything?”

“Uh, Chicken please, I’m craving it.”

“Got it! I’ll also order rice and soup too.”

“Thanks. Um, I’ll be in the room.”

Levi paused, becoming quiet. “Alright. Let me know how it goes.”

Aaron nodded, leaving the man to order food. He closed the door to the spare bedroom behind him and let out a sigh and a few tears before gathering the courage to call his partner. The phone rang and rang until it eventually picks up. 

“Hello? Aaron, what’s up?”

“Ed… I have something I need to tell you.”

“Aaron? What’s wrong? Are you upset?”

“I’ve been sick lately and I found out why today.”

“What? You’ve been sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” Edward was starting to sound upset. 

“Edward! Listen to me!” Aaron snapped. He sighed again and spoke again, his voice shaking. “Ed, I’m pregnant.”


	33. January 2020 ~ Prison Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex scene second half of chapter

Levi was munching down on his food as he and Aaron watched Netflix. 

“Fuck him. I’ll call up Junice to kick his ass. If I weren’t pregnant, I’d kick his ass.”

After the spectacled brunette told his partner that he was pregnant, the phone hung up on him. He knew the connection was fine and it hurt when he was hung up on. He was scared. He exited the room just as food arrived and joined Levi on the couch to eat. The Omega was furious. Aaron wondered why he was so upset and when Levi mumbled ‘fucking Alphas’ it triggered a memory of a conversation he had with Edward over Christmas. Edward had mentioned that the reason why he avoided Levi was because the Omega didn’t trust Alphas. 

“Levi, if you don’t trust Alphas, why are you with Erwin? Do you trust him?”

Levi paused, finishing his bite. “Yes and no. I trust him as a person and because he is my mate. I don’t trust him because he’s an Alpha and Alpha’s always treat Betas and Omegas like shit in the end.”

“Does Erwin know this?”

“Of course he does. He always responds with ‘I’ll always wait for you’.” Levi shrugged. “I think he needs to focus on something else besides waiting for me to trust him. Hell he’s sitting in jail for protecting us.” Levi looked down at his stomach. “He tests his trust in weird ways…”

They finished lunch and both decided to take a nap. Levi went to his room while Aaron slept in the nursery. Levi asked him to, to take in what will be in time. They slept each for an hour before a knock at the door came. Levi woke up and waddled to the door opening it. There stood a breathless Edward, gripping the door frame. 

“Levi! Is Aaron there?”

“Edward?” Levi turned around to see a sleepy eyed Aaron. He was squinting since his glasses were still off.

Levi moved, allowing the young Alpha to enter. The blonde rushed over to Aaron and enveloped him into a hug. He then got down on his knees and took his hands. “Aaron, please, please don’t abort it. Please keep it. I’ll help you even if you want to raise it on your own. I thought I noticed something with your scent so I’ve been trying to earn extra cash in case you turned out to be sick. You scared me with your call.” Edward started to cry. He then hugged the Beta’s stomach. “Just please please don’t kill it or give it up.”

Aaron blushed at the Alpha. He looked at Levi who was smiling. He was right, the Smiths were good. He carefully placed his hand on top of Edward’s head, ruffling it a little. The blonde looked up at him with his big watery blue eyes. 

“Do you want to be a father?”

Edward nodded. “I do, I so much do.”

“Come on then.” Aaron brought him up to his level and hugged him. When he let him go, he explained he was 11 weeks along and they were going to have a healthy baby. He even pulled out his sonogram photo and handed it over. Edward took it and smiled, the waterworks forming again. Aaron looked over at Levi and smiled. He took Edward into the spare room and was going to talk more. 

Levi sighed and resumed a spot on the couch. He wished Erwin was there with them. His little brother was now a man and soon to be father. Levi winced as his own kicked and twisted, sparking a false contraction. He grunted through the small pain before it subsided. This was going to take a while to get used to.

****  
It was a few days later. Edward returned back to make-up for lost time and tell his friends he was going to be a father. The blonde was careful and caring towards Aaron and didn’t want to leave. Aaron practically pushed him out the door to make him go to work. Levi on the other hand was having a bit of trouble. He was sensitive.

He woke up on the third morning after Edward left, with a small tent in his pants. He could feel it just under his stomach and it ached for comfort. The major problem was, was that Erwin wasn’t around to help him out. He could barely reach around his massive bump to relieve himself. He tried rubbing his thighs together to relieve himself, but it was only producing some slick. At a point, he got fed up. He got out his phone and called the local station.

“Trost Police.”

“Yeah, I was curious where suspect Erwin Smith was being held at?”

“Um, sir that is classified information.” The officer responded.

“Classified information?!”

“Yes, Sir. Unless you are family or rather part of a suspect’s case, we are not allowed to disclose in-” Levi hung up on them. He’d have to pay them a visit and show them how pissed they made a pregnant Omega. He took a quick shower and saw Aaron eating a bagel while watching news. 

“Aaron, I need you to take me to the police station.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to visit Erwin.”

“But isn’t he in big prison?”

“As far as I know, medium prison. He’s not in the small jail we have in town, he’s in one just inside Rose County that's before the big jail. I just need to find which one.”

“Okay. I’ll get my shoes.”

“Oh and pack up the cleaning supplies.” 

That left Aaron dumbfounded.

**  
Levi stormed into the Trost Police Station and straight to the receptionist. 

“Good morning, how can I help you?”

“Yes, I called earlier about a suspect, Erwin Smith? I need to know which prison he’s locked up in. I got to have him give me a visit.” Levi deadpanned, Aaron blushing madly right next to him finally seeing Levi’s problem.

“Sorry Sir, we can’t disclose information to a civilian.”

“Oh I’m a civilian now? Bring me the Sheriff… Now.” Levi’s tone was dark. 

The Omegan receptionist got up and returned quickly with the Sheriff. 

The older Beta didn’t look pleased when he saw Levi. He in fact looked annoyed. “Are you lookin’ for the baby daddy?” 

That set Levi’s blood on a boil. “In fact yes, or perhaps Mate is a more appropriate term.” He glare becoming dark with every passing second. 

“What’s the guy’s name?”

“Erwin Smith.”

“Woah, you’re that guy from earlier. Look even if you are mates, I still can’t disclose his location.” The beta now looked a little frightened. 

“Levi,” Aaron placed his hand on the smaller Omega’s shoulder, “Let’s just go home.”

“I’ll have you know Sheriff, that I am an important piece of that investigation and I can prove to you in a second why my mate is innocent? Or do you still want your dollars?” Levi threatened, ignoring Aaron.

“I still can’t disclose information!”

“I am Levi Ackerman, nephew to Kenny Ackerman, the guy my mate murdered to protect me and his unborn children. I am horny as fuck right now and in order for me to not lash out at my housemates, or endanger my children with my dynamic capabilities, I suggest you give me a conjugational visit with my mate. Or do you want to see the bad side of the last male Ackerman, I promise you it won’t be pretty.” Levi continued, glaring down the Beta. 

The beta shook his head and went to get the information. Levi snapped back to his normal self and threw in a fake smile.

“Thanks Sir! My ride and I will be waiting in the seating area.” He gave a chuckle and patted his stomach. “The weight is killing me!”

He took a seat with the pregnant Beta. He sent off comfort pheromones and the Beta relaxed. Levi apologized whereas the friend was now a bit terrified of the raven. The Sheriff came back with the information and said a visit was set up, letting the two go find Erwin. They drove about 40 minutes to the southern border of Rose County. 

They parked and Levi asked Aaron to sit in the waiting area. Levi sighed in and was lead to a room with cameras, a two-way mirror, and guards outside the door. Levi could already smell Erwin and it was driving him insane. The door opened and Levi rushed in. The door was closed behind him. Levi couldn’t help but purr at the sight. Although his mate’s hair was at a perfect appearance, the man started to grow a little stubble and the raven admitted the Alpha looked damn fine in orange. 

“Levi?” Erwin stood up and went to embrace his Omega. “I see you could barely last a week without me.”

“Not true. I’ve got your brother and his partner for company. The twins too, which by the way are healthy and growing good. They should arrive in 6 weeks or so.”

“I really really hope I’m home by then, I got an evidence trial in three weeks and a statement trial a week after. “ Erwin sighed. 

“I want it finished too.” Levi purred. “I also came here to help finish off a craving. It’s been bothering me all morning. I can’t get it.” Levi pouted.

“I know they said the description of this visit, but I don’t know if they’ll let me.” Erwin feared. 

“What’s the worst that will happen? I’ll get pregnant? Um, check that off the list!” 

Levi rolled his eyes before grabbing the sides of Erwin’s outfit and bringing him back down for a kiss. Levi shared his tongue into his Alpha’s mouth. He flipped off the mirror behind him and glared at the cameras. Those couldn’t be shut off. He had Erwin place his hands all over him and lift up on his shirt. Levi’s chest was swollen with milk, ready for their babies. When Erwin played with them, Levi let out a moan and felt some of the pressure release. 

“Oh god, Erwin, taste it please.” Levi begged. 

Erwin picked up Levi and let him sit on the table while he licked, nibbled, and sucked on Levi’s breast. While his mouth played above, his hand was on Levi’s back and the other on the underside of his belly, toying with his average member. Erwin could feel the pre beginning to leak out. Erwin then had his fill with the milk, unable to consume anymore. He trailed kisses down across Levi’s belly while his hand moved down his back and began to rub at Levi’s tight hole. By now the tent in his pants had grown so large, it felt like there was so much pressure.

Levi leaned forward, holding onto his Alpha as he was being toyed with. He wanted to be filled, so filled that it all would leave him coated on the inside. He let moans escape as Erwin somehow worked his magic. It all made him see stars when Erwin finally inserted a finger through his ring muscle, causing Levi to cum into the Alpha’s other hand. He didn’t think it would happen so easily, but he could feel it slowly build back up again. Erwin remove his hands before placing them on Levi’s hips, guiding him off the table to turn around and lean on it the best he could. 

With his somewhat cleaner hand, Erwin undid his pants and let his thick member fly free. The hand with Levi’s spill rubbed himself to use for lubrication. He used his fingers to stretch Levi a little more before pushing in. Levi had to cover his mouth, but Erwin coaxed him to let it out. They were lovemaking in a prison. 

“Y’know, I’ve always wanted to do it in a prison.” Erwin smiled. “I’m just glad it’s with you and not someone else.”

“It will be someone else if you don’t fucking shove it in!” Levi snapped back.

Erwin did as he was told and full in inserted himself into his Omega. Levi’s cry of pleasure and satisfaction was sure to make the faces of the guards outside turn blood red. 

“Fuck. Move you giant!”

Erwin moved slow but then increased. The table was luckily bolted to the floor otherwise it would be hitting the wall. Erwin moved in and out, over and over, until his knot started to inflate. At the same time, Levi’s own was becoming harder. This was it. This was what was going to send Levi to the moon. Erwin released his knot, filling up the Omega until he could see his own seed leak out from behind his member. 

Levi let out a scream of satisfaction as he too released himself. His kids did flips and kicks, relaying to him that they were happy as well. Erwin leaned over and whispered words of love into his mate’s ear and rubbed his belly then his back to comfort the Omega while his body was returning to normal. Levi was panting and exhausted. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn’t. He still needed to be scented, his belly scented, as well as the scarf. His visit was far from over. 

“By the way, Edward and Aaron are pregnant.”

Levi never felt Erwin’s body tense so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it weren't for my mini fame on this site, i wouldn't be writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading this anyways.


	34. March 2020 ~ Baby Shower

“Well, since they are looking well and there have been no problems, we are going to continue with your pregnancy for another two weeks. They haven’t dropped yet and are still happy all warm in mom.” Dr. Hart informed as she cleaned up Levi.

It had been six weeks since Levi’s visit and he’s been fine since. He appeared for Erwin’s evidence trial and gave his statements. He stayed home for Erwin’s statement and they had yet to reveal if Erwin was guilty or not. Levi moved to get off the table, fixing his shirt. It was now Aaron’s turn to get up onto the table. The Omega left to let the Alpha in. The young Beta was now sporting a baby bump under his grey sweater. At his own 17 weeks, Edward was frantic about anything going wrong. Levi had to assure him that his partner was young and healthy, not old like he was.

Levi sighed as he own beat him up on the inside. He hoped he could get induced or whatnot but doctor’s orders were doctor’s orders. His phone started to go off, making him jump. He quickly answered it, hoping his ringtone didn’t bother anyone.

“Hello?”

“Short Stack! How’s the appointment?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s good. Doc doesn’t want the brats out yet. I’m healthy, they’re healthy, so she wants them to keep cooking.”

“Haha! God this makes me thankful I’m adopting.” Hange laughed.

“Okay, cut the crap. What’s going on? Is everything with the cake?”

“Yes, yes it is. Moblit and I are getting it now. Nan, Izzy, Petra and Gunther should be setting it up. Is your future bro-in-law’s partner going to join us too?”

“Yes. Edward is going to drop us off then to go the library to study. It’s just is ladies and sub guys.”

Hange chuckled at that then gave a farewell. Levi let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. The friday was a mandatory day off for teachers so school was closed. Levi made an appointment that day for a check up and then Hange sprung the idea of a baby shower on the same day. The Omega completely forgot about the special party almost every pregnant person has. So the entire week, the two had begun to plan the party. Basically it was his friends that weren’t Alphas. He wanted it an Alpha free party.

Hange and Moblit ordered a cake with blue frosting saying ‘It’s Boys!’. It just made Levi laugh and he tried so hard to keep his mouth shut. Isabel and Nanaba were in charge of food while Petra and Gunther were in charge of decorations and games. Levi wanted to have fun before the babies arrived. It was even a good distraction from the faint feeling of depression and boredom coming from Erwin through the bond. The teacher was off his suppressants so the bond felt stronger than normal, but still in the back of his mind.

Aaron and Edward greeted him with teary eyes and smiles. Aaron was his normal self while Edward was still wiping his eyes. If he’d meet him from a few years before, he’d have no idea who he was. The grumpy teen was now into full fledge dad-mode. Edward dropped them off at the house then the two entered. Everyone was there to greet them and welcome the two with hugs.

“You look good!” Gunther and Nanaba commented on Levi’s shape.

“Thanks. Doc says they still need a little bit. I don’t think they are ready either.” Levi said.

The party was themed in blues and yellows. A couple of gifts were set next to the unlit fireplace but everything was still going great. Levi had to end up on the couch since his back was hurting too much for him to walk around.

“Alright! How I got a video here that is super important! Nan is the first to experience this and now it’s Levi, but he has to do it twice!” Hange announced the next thing on the planner.

“Jesus.” Levi said, paling as the screen popped up. It was a birthing video. “Hange, what the fuck?”

“It’s pregnancy 101 Levi. Moblit and I found it while looking for birth parents. He’s got a voucher, Nan’s already experienced it, and you got to outsmart Erwin right? I want you to tell me if me passes out!” Her eyes sparkled. “This one is of a woman birthing so it’s not as bad as a guy.” Hange pressed play and within minutes, everyone’s reactions were making her laugh.

Aaron had to excuse himself and went to throw up in the bathroom. Nan seemed emotionless but looked as if she were cringing on the inside, remembering her own daughter’s birth. Isabel and Petra were holding each other in terror, while Gunther looked away instantly as he saw the second it started. Once the video was over with, Levi was stunned in his seat and was crying. He looked down at his stomach as if it were something that was scaring him.

“Levi? Look I’m sorry.” Hange instantly tried to fix it. “I just thought.”

“No, no… That’s not whats…”

“What is it deary?” Nan placed her hand on his shoulder.

“She had her husband with her… what if Erwin can’t make it.” He ended in a whisper.

“Levi, Erwin’s fighting hard to get out. The prosecutors are too. There is more evidence since you made your statement. He’s going to get out for sure.” Moblit comforted too. “ He’ll be there. If not we’ll beg him to slap a bracelet on him and bring him to you.”

That made Levi laugh a little. Hange took the chance to turn off the tv and announce cake. Gunther went to get Aaron and tell him the video was over. Luckily the younger Beta was feeling better to eat. After the two pregnant men were full, they dove into gifts. Aaron got a couple too but they were gender neutral since he still didn’t know what he was having. Levi got clothes, diapers, a couple of toys, and a picture frame he was going to fill with photos of the family.

“I got an announcement of my own.” Levi spoke up. “Thank you for everything. All of you. I thought with everything I was going to be alone in this pregnancy but it’s so much more than that. Gunther has been there since before day one checking up on me, Nanaba has given me advice on things, Isabel and Petra have been there for the house and donations, and Aaron you’ve been here keeping me company that my idiot fiance failed to do after Hange put him in his place.” Levi paused for a second. He then got up and walked over to the fireplace to grab the gifts he placed there this morning before everyone was over. He walked over to Hange and Moblit and handed it to them.

“For us? Levi, we don’t need anything.”

“Trust me. You do. What else was I supposed to do while I lived on my couch?” Levi smiled. “Open it. You two deserve it.”

Hange and Moblit took the gifts and tore into the perfect yellow wrapping paper. It was a clothes box. As Moblit carefully lifted his up, Hange threw her’s off and stopped. She looked up at Levi with teary eyes. “Levi you didn’t.”

Moblit looked at his and looked over at Hange, smiling and bringing her close. She took hers out to show everyone what it was. It was a white onesie with black script saying ‘I love my godmother/godfather’. Everyone else gave their congrats while Levi was hugged by the two. He hugged them back and thanked them for everything. His mind going back to the visit with Erwin.

_“I want to make Moblit and Hange the godparents of the twins. They have sacrifced so much for us. I want them to take the twins if anything happens to us.” Levi seriously spoke as he was cleaning off the visiting table._

_“I should clean.” Erwin just let Levi sit. “I think it would be better too. I mean I was going to tak about Mike and Nanaba, but since they had Rosalie, I think it’s a smart choice to pick Moblit and Hange.”_

_“Thanks. I’m planning on telling them with onesies. I found a site that can customize them for free if you order them.”_

_“Sounds like a plan. You just focus on the babies and our family while I focus on getting out of here. I’m trying my hardest to behave and be patient. I forgot what it’s like to be off suppressants. It’s why we save it for the summer.”_

After a while the party was cleaned up and then it was just Aaron and Levi again. The two were worn out and was about to fall asleep when Edward came home. He too looked tired from his studying.

“You two tired? I so want a nap.”

“Nap? I’m going to bed. Aaron?” Levi asked. Lately since the Beta began to show, Edward let the two share the bed in Levi’s room. It bothered the Alpha his partner was bedding with the Omega, but when Aaron argued that it’s better to have comfort while pregnant than having a miserable Beta in his hands. Levi had chuckled at the statement and Edward backed off.

The three settled for the beds then passed out, too tired to anything else. They were all out like lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and it's done!!


	35. April 2020 ~ The Verdict

36 weeks turned into 37 weeks, then 38 weeks, then 39 weeks. Levi had gone once a week after his 36 week checkup and Dr. Hart said she didn’t want to risk harming the twins if she was going to induce him. Levi felt miserable while he reached the max 40 weeks. It was overdue for twins but they stayed put. Hange visited daily to help with exercises and methods to start an early labor. Aaron joined too, glad to be doing something besides his studies. 

“Aaron, you and Eddie found out it was a girl?” Hange asked while the three of them were taking a walk through the neighborhood.

“Yeah. We’re excited. Ed’s always texting me names but I think I want to name her after his mom.”

“Esther? I think that would suit the middle name.” Levi suggested. He slowed a little, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to go home but Hange kept strolling. 

“I could name her after my mother. It’s Vallerie.”

“Vallerie Esther, nah too traditional.” Hange said. “Oh! You can use my last name, well my maiden name. Zoe.”

“Zoe Esther. I like it. I’ll bring it up to Ed. It’s short and she won’t get teased for it.”

“Hange can we please go home? This isn’t working. My shirt is rubbing and I have to pee again.”

“Alright, alright. I swear these kids will drive you nuts. It’s like they were waiting for something.”

Then it clicked for Levi. “Hange they want Erwin. They are waiting for their dad. They probably feel him through the bond but are waiting for him.” He smiled, feeling better why the twins were stuck. As they walked, he could feel them move a little then settle lower. He stopped when he rubbed his stomach. 

“Levi? Are you alright?” Aaron worried.

 

“Yeah… I think I finally felt them drop. Like they are getting ready.”

Hange squealed. “Not long now Short Stack!”

***  
“You’ll call me if anything happens?” Levi asked Hange through the phone.”

“Yes! I’ll have my phone in my hand but on silent, so forgive me when I don’t answer.”

“I’ll try to be kind.” Levi said, hanging up afterwards. 

It had been two days and after the four weeks, four long weeks that Levi wanted to come sooner, Erwin’s final trial had arrived. Levi had been uncomfortable since the night before and he’d been having pains. He tried to keep his mind off the trial but it was proving difficult since he could feel the bond tug. Levi was feeling terrible. His back ached, ankles sore, stomach to large and ready to pop. It was so large to him that it felt like a rock weighing him down. A contraction then started up, slamming him. He saw his entire stomach tense up and the twins kicked for their own sudden discomfort. 

“Ah shit!” Levi cried, holding his stomach. 

Edward and Aaron came out of the spare room with wild looks in their eyes. They saw Levi in pain on the couch. “Shit, hold on Levi.” Edward walked over to him and got him to sit up. He held Levi’s hand and Aaron helped him through the breathing. 

After the contraction, Levi visibly relaxed. He let out a breath and took as much air as he could. Edward helped him back and Aaron got the bag ready. Levi had another contraction 10 minutes later and that’s when Edward dubbed him to go to the hospital. Levi was refusing to go without Erwin. 

 

“Levi, Erwin will get out. He will be there.” Aaron encouraged. He knew it was a fear of the Omega’s. 

“Let’s go Levi. They could come faster rather than sooner. Let’s just hope they don’t come too fast.” Edward prayed. 

***  
“Alright Mr. Ackerman, let’s change into this gown, then afterwards we’ll call your mate. It’s not a good idea to give birth alone.”

“Don’t think I don’t know that? I’m sorry.”

“It’s perfectly normal. It’s a part of our jobs to get yelled at.”

Once Levi was dressed and hooked up to monitors, and resting a little comfortably, another contraction hit. “Hmm, that’s seven minutes now. I’ll go inform the head nurse. Here’s your phone.” The nurse handed over his phone and then left. Levi dialed before it got too bad. Hange picked up.

“Levi, what’s up,the trial is almost over.”

“Put the phone on speaker phone now.” Levi tried to even his breathing. 

“Levi? I don’t know I can do that.”

“Hange I swear to god I’ll revoke your status.”

“Oh! You’re in labor. Just give me a sec.”

Levi was muted for a second and he was trying hard not to cry or whimper into the phone. 

“Okay you are on speaker.”

“Thank god. Erwin, you need to hurry your ass up now or your balls are getting fried the next time I see you.”

“Is this Mr. Ackerman?” Levi heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Yes. Just give the fucking verdict so my mate can be here for the birth of our twins. He’s been fucking innocent this whole time.” He ended in a whimper.

“You’re in labor?” Erwin yelled.

“Yes dumbass. Fuck!” He couldn’t suppress his pain any longer. 

The nurses came in and was starting to access him. “I’ll know just get it over with.”Levi hung up and waited. He was still a couple of hours out from actual birth but his water wasn’t budging. He knew when it was going to break. He breathed when contraction after contraction would hit him. Levi let out a brief sigh of relief when he could feel Erwin relax through the bond. His body reacted, breaking his waters and wetting the bed, followed by another contraction. It was getting close. 

***  
Just as the doctor was instructing to push, Levi was refusing. His body was working against him as he felt the first baby move into position. He was crying, alone, and in distress. His pheromones were strong with the yearning of his Alpha. 

“Okay the head is crowning.” Dr. Nick announced. The doctor was on call and Levi asked him. He wanted a friend to deliver his kids. 

“Nick I can’t. It hurts.”

The door opened and Nick was about to tell them off when Levi’s scent changed. The person who entered was that of the Alpha the Omega needed. He was somewhat dressed up and tired. His hair was groomed but his face was sporting a nice beard. He moved to stand by Levi. He rubbed his wrist against Levi’s, the Omega calming. 

“Sorry I’m late. Let’s do this.”

“Push Levi.”

Levi held in a scream as he pushed as instructed. Within 10 minutes of Erwin’s arrival, the first cry came announced into the room. A nurse came to take the baby from the doctor’s hands while he separated the baby from the mother. 

“Congrats Levi, Baby A is a girl.” Dr. Nick revealed. 

“Riley. That’s Riley.” Levi breathed while he recovered his energy for the next baby. 

“Riley’s a girl?”

Levi nodded. “Surprise. Her full name is Riley Kuchel Smith.”

“She’s beautiful.” Erwin observed from her spot. 

Levi could feel the next baby move down. It wasn’t like Riley though. There was a pressure inside. It was painful and wrong, so wrong. 

“You feeling the pressure?” Dr. Nick asked getting back into position.

Levi nodded as Erwin wiped his sweat soaked hair out of his face. “But it doesn’t feel like the first one.”

“Hmm.” Dr. Nick then began to feel around until he came to a conclusion. “This one’s breach. If we can’t turn them, we gotta do surgery which is risky.”

“Breach?” Erwin asked, worry in his voice.

“The baby is coming out reverse. A lot of things can happen. They could tug on the cord and rip the placenta, or they could get the cord wrapped around their neck. We have to turn the baby while in utero or we have to go in with the knife. I’d rather not do that in Levi’s state. Its called an ECV, or External Cephalic Version. It’s usually performed before birth, but with twins it’s harder and they could’ve flipped last minute. I must warn it you it will feel really weird and it might hurt since you are in labor.”

“Just do it.” Levi panted. 

Dr. Nick set to work. He used his hands like magic. He moved the baby inside Levi with care and Levi gripped Erwin’s hand. He let out a breath when he could feel the baby move correctly into position. The nurse wheeled over the ultrasound machine and checked to see if anything was wrong. It check out. Levi’s stomach started to work itself again. Everyone was ready for the second baby to arrive. 

Five minutes later another cry joined the room. A nurse came to hold the baby while Dr. Nick cut the cord. “Congrats, it’s a boy.”

Erwin leaned down and kissed the top of Levi’s head. He was so happy for everything. 

***  
“Let’s try feeding them now.” 

The nurse handed over each baby and each of the twins latched into Levi and began to eat. Dr. Nick came in for the paperwork and asked for the names. The little girl was named Riley Kuchel after a girl version of Levi’s birth name and his mother while her brother was Evan Michael, after Erwin’s father and his best friend Mike. Erwin sighed the papers and Levi would sign too once the twins were rested. He too was so tired that he wanted to sleep for eternity. 

Erwin took Riley to burp and hold while Levi cared for Evan. Levi was proud of himself for choosing this lifestyle. He never thought he’d get this far in life ever. This had made his final decision. He was ready. More ready than when he wanted to become a parent. 

“Erwin.”

“Hmm?” The blonde looked up from his daughter. 

“You don’t have to wait anymore.”

“What do you mean? Of course I don’t have to wait. Our children are here.” Erwin smiled, moving to sit on the bed close to Levi.

“I don’t mean that.” Levi used his freehand and rubbed Erwin’s wrist. “You don’t have to wait anymore. I trust you, My Alpha.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue is all that is left! Thanks for reading this from beginning to end :D
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	36. Dec. 2024-Jan. 2025 ~ Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Thanks so much for everything and taking time to read. Really means a lot :)

Levi stared at the object in his hands. It wasn't possible to him. He didn't want it to be possible. He took a breath before tossing it in the trash then washing his hands and face. He was going to be fine. He looked back into the mirror and saw himself. He looked tired, older, and wiser. Grey was lightening the sides of his head. It just wasn’t possible.

A knock on the door alerted him. He looked away from his groggy reflection and left the bathroom. Erwin was standing outside the bathroom with a smile. He was dressed nicely in one of his suits and his blonde/silver hair was slicked back. 

“The twins are ready to go. Are you okay? You look tired.”

Levi smiled back. “I’m good. Just tired from the preparations.”

“This wasn’t that bad! Come on, I bet Hange is waiting for us.”

The Smiths piled into the car and headed to Hange’s. They were celebrating Christmas with the close friends of their and wanted to have a good time. It was a good year for everyone. The twins entered preschool, Hange and Moblit’s long awaited adoption finally came through when they received a troubled teen and their two younger siblings, then Erwin got promoted to the board of Trost School District.

Levi looked out the window as he thought about the last four years. The twins were born with little to no complications, a year after they were born he and Erwin married, then just the previous year they bought a house. Life was going great for Levi until a couple of days ago.

He had been feeling under the weather for some time and thought he was getting a cold. He saw his regular doctor, Dr. Nick, and gave his case. 

“It's not common but it can still happen at your age. Levi, from what you’re telling me, you could be pregnant again. Go home and take a couple of tests, multiple brands, and then check in with Dr. Hart. If it’s true. Congrats.”

Levi did just that and they were both positive. Levi was honestly scared. He was too old to have kids now. He thought the twins were his only chance. His last heat happened just 8 months after the twins were born then they just stopped. His body went through too much in his younger years and just worn down. The twins were the last thing it could handle. But now, he guessed his body could handle a little more.

“Levi? Hun, we’re here.”

Levi’s mind returned to reality when he looked at Erwin. “Sorry lost in thought.”

“I understand. Come on, it’s going to be fun.”

The twins, who were spitting images of the two parents with Riley earning Erwin’s blonde hair and Levi’s eyes and height while her brother earned Levi’s hair and Erwin’s eyes and height. Their personalities also matched that of each parent’s respective hair color. But nonetheless they were inseparable. 

Levi followed his family into the house and was greeted by Hange herself. She hugged everyone then let the twins play with their friends. Erwin snuck off to put gifts under the tree while Levi talked with Hange.

“So Short Stack. What’s going on with you? I see your age has caught up with you.”

That seemed to spark something in Levi. He didn’t realize he was crying until Hange began to hug him. “Shh I’m sorry. I didn’t think today was that big a deal for you. I mean you only turn 40 once, so what.”

That also struck Levi. “I can’t tell you in front of people.”

“Why not?”

“Um hello? Miss loudmouth!” Levi hisses.

“Okay okay.” She grabbed his arm. This way.”

She led him to an office and closed the door. “Now what’s got you upset. Last I heard you couldn’t give two shits about turning another year.”

“I’m pregnant.” Levi flat out said.

Hange stopped and paled a little. “Y-you’re what?”

“I’m pregnant again. I went to my doctor he told me everything matched. I took tests before we came here and they were positive. Hange I don’t know what to do! What if my body can’t handle another pregnancy? It would destroy Erwin.” Levi ended up pacing, thinking about his options.

“Woah, hold on there. You are one of the healthiest people I know. If you really are pregnant, you can get through this. Plus you have that whole family out there who can be there for you. Look, I know I’m taking away Erwin’s honor but how about you surprise him for New Years. We go to the doctor like three days from now, then on New Years stay home with the kids then boom, tell him the news! I bet he’d be thrilled!” Hange suggested.

Alright. He was going to do that. He hugged Hange then they returned to the party unnoticed.

***  
“Alright Levi lift your shirt up and let’s take a look.” Dr. Hart smiled. She too had aged since she cared for him while carrying the twins.

Levi did just so while Hange watched. The cold gel was applied then smoothed over with the wand. They waited in silence for the results. The Omega was thankful to have bought his new house. It was more spacious, a bigger backyard, and enough space for their cats they got the twins when they turned two. They were rescues, Garrison (Gary) and Military. They were the sweetest cats.

“There we go!” Dr. Hart turned on the speakers and the sound of a heartbeat filtered through. Levi started to tear up. “You’re in luck too Levi, so far I’m only seeing one baby. Let's hope another one doesn’t show up behind it. I’m going to be placing you on a higher risk than last time because of your hospitalizations and stress levels. We really don’t want to risk a Drop at your age. It can result in miscarriage and possible nerve damage to you. So I want you to be as relaxed as possible. Even if that means taking a year off for work.”

Levi nodded. “Of course. Things are different now too.”

“Good. Would you like copies?”

“I’ll take four.”

“Very well. I’ll be right back!”

The room was silent while Levi processed the news. He wiped off his stomach and sat up. He placed his hand on his stomach, already feeling the beginnings of a bump. This kid was going to be huge like it’s siblings. Those twins were bigger when they were born, weighing at most six pounds each. This baby alone could reach up to 9 pounds. His thoughts were broken by Hange.

“I got the perfect shirts!”

***  
“Erwin darling, breakfast is ready.” Levi seductively spoke into his husband’s ear. 

Erwin opened an eye to see his loved in an apron that fit his body perfectly. “Good morning to you two beautiful. Are the twins eating?”

“Just about done. Come on before they finish.”

Erwin slipped on his shirt and a pair of sweat before walking out with Levi. Levi left him to put more batter in the pan while Erwin joined the twins. He noticed levi put them in matching outfits again, he usually did for special occasions.

“Morning you two.” Erwin greeted.

“Morning Daddy!” They said at the same time.”

“I see Mommy put you guys in matching clothes again. What do they say?”

“Mommy gave them as New Years presents.” They said again.

“Mine says Big Sister on it!” Riley said proudly.

Levi gave Erwin his food and the man dug into the food, eating it in bites.

“That’s cute! What about yours, Evan?”

Erwin finished his plate as he waited for his son to speak. “It says Big Brother, Daddy.”

The gears in Erwin’s head stopped. Evan was having a bit of trouble reading. Maybe he read it wrong. But then Erwin read it himself and he blinked. He looked down at the table but when he did he was faced with his place. It wasn’t like the traditional plates they used, there was something on it. Through the bits of pancakes and sticky syrup he saw what looked like an ultrasound with words “Baby Smith, Due August 2025”

“Happy New Years Erwin.” Levi came up next to him and rubbed his shoulder. 

Erwin looked up at his husband. “Are you serious?”

“You’d think I’d joke like this? Honestly, that hurts.” Levi acted hurt but wasn’t. 

Erwin stood up. “You aren’t.” He then went and hugged the Omega before kissing him. “You’ll be alright though won’t you? Your age isn’t going to affect this?”

“I've had everything checked. I’m going to take a year off, rest up, safely have this baby, then I’ll be back to teaching.”

“I just can’t believe it. I’m going go be a dad again.”

“Yay Mommy!” The twins shouted. 

Levi smiled. “I know myself that I’ll get through this. I just need you to do one thing.”

“Anything.” Erwin begged.

“I need you to trust me.”

Erwin smiled. “Of course. I’ll always trust you Levi. Erwin leaned in for another kiss. This was the perfect start to the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you in my next projects!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one will be a really good one and I don't abandon it halfway through.


End file.
